Alice's Daughter
by BurtonWannaBe
Summary: 18 years ago Alice was taken from the land she loved, now her daughter has found the way back to the magical land & must find a way to save it & unite her family. Summary inside. Sequel to Alice's Return. Finished w/ 2 bonus A/H chapters coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Very, very, very late but finally I am able to post the sequel to _Alice's Return_! Again very sorry for late posting, I just wanted to make it good enough for you to read. Little warning before you read: NOT a full AliceXHatter fic! It is focused on their daughter, hence the title. And be warned: VERY depressed Alice. Well, hope you enjoy and please review!_

Summary: Eighteen years ago Alice was taken from the man she truly loved and her new home, now her daughter has found her way into the magical land filled with talking animals and flowers, grinning cats, walking cards, and other things you would only find in your dreams. Only, this land isn't the way Alice had described it. Something dark has plagued this once magical land and it's up to Tempest Kingsleigh-Hightopp to help the inhabits while trying to find a way to make her one wish come true. She teams up with the White Prince, Alaric, and together they set about saving their world... while fighting their undeniable attraction to each other. Can they stand up against an unknown danger and a lot of unpleasent surprises?

**Alice' Daughter**

**Prolog**

"Tell me the story again, Mommy." The five year old Tempest Kingsleigh bounced on her bed, looking pleadingly up at her blond haired, brown eyed mother. The girl's curly red hair bouncing around her shoulders.

Alice chuckled and shook her head at her daughter. "You've heard that story so many times, you could tell it to me. Besides it's late and you need to go to bed."

Tempest pouted and flopped on her bed. "But you need to finish it. Pleeeeeease?"

Alice laughed and pulled the blankets back. "Alright but you need to get into bed."

Tempest squealed and quickly crawled under her covers. She snuggled into her pillow and smiled up at her mother, begging for her to tell her tale.

"Alright," Alice sighed, pulling the covers up. "Where did I stop?"

"You stopped after you were on the balcony with daddy." Tempest answered.

"Right, so the next morning I stood beside the White Queen in Marmoreal's courtyard." Alice began her story. Tempest listened to her mother like she never heard the story. She still gasped in surprise when Alice described the Jabberwocky and her fight with the dark creature. Alice even did her own little Futterwacken when she spoke of Hatter's dance. "Just as I was about to drink the blood he stopped me, asking me to stay."

"But you couldn't." Tempest chimed in, losing her smile.

"But I couldn't, not then at least. So I promised to be back." She brushed her daughter's hair out of her face.

"And you did!" The child smiled widely.

Alice rubbed her nose against Tempest's. "I did, I found true love, and I had a beautiful little girl. Now it's time for bed."

"Awww," Tempest whined but settled back against her pillows with a yawn.

Alice kissed the girl on her forehead and turned to leave.

"Mommy?" Tempest's soft voice had the blond turning back to the girl. "Will we ever seen daddy?"

"One day Tempest." Alice promised. "Good night sweetie."

"Good night, Mommy." Tempest yawned again and watched her mother leave. The little girl rolled over in her large bed, grabbing her stuffed grey grinning cat. She lifted the cat and stared into its aqua beaded eyes. "Well, Chess, I don't wanna sleep. I wanna go to Underland!" She lay back in her bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking of the world she half belonged in.

A loud crash from downstairs had her jumping from bed. Fear for her mother caused the girl to rush from her room and run down the stairs in time to see her mother running from the house and into the rain.

"Mommy!" She called but the blond didn't turn around. Tempest took a deep breath, held her stuffed cat to her chest and followed her mother. When she nearly fell she lost sight of her mother. Standing in the clearing she spun around, searching for any sign of Alice. She called out again. "Mommy!"

No answer. Tears began to form in her eyes as fear set in. Before she started to really cry the wind wrapped around her, pushing her in one direction. Whipping at her tears she let the wind all but carry her to a small clearing. In the center was her mother standing before a tall man with bright orange hair and green eyes. Tempest gasped at the man who was no doubt her father, their hair and eyes matched.

"I love you Tarrant." Alice tried to touch the man but her hands slipped through his disappearing form. "No, not now."

"I'm sorry Alice." He tried to touch her cheek but fazed through it. "I can't stay any longer." Tempest watched as he reached up and removed his hat. He handed it to Alice. She shook her head but he forced it into her hands. "Keep it. Remember me."

"Tempest." She looked up at him with tear strained eyes, holding his hat to her chest.

"What?"

"Her name is Tempest and she's beautiful."

His eyes widened as he realized what she was talking about. "Our baby…"

The wind gusted behind Tempest and she called out. "Mommy!" Both adults turned to her with shock on their faces. "Mommy?"

"Tempest." Alice knelt to the ground and Tempest didn't hesitate to run into her mother's arms.

Tempest couldn't stop from staring up at the disappearing man. She followed him as he knelt before her and reached out his gloved hand; his long fingers were tipped orange with thimbles on a few. He tried to touch her cheek but his hand went through her.

"She is beautiful, just like you." Tarrant smiled at her then Alice, his hand nearly gone.

"Tarrant, don't… please." Alice tried to touch him again but her hand fell through him. Tempest watched in shock.

"I love you, both of you." He said before fully disappearing.

"No, Tarrant come back!" Alice cried out into the storm but he didn't answer. The wind gusted around them as the rain fell steadily.

"Mommy, was that daddy?" Tempest asked, looking up at Alice with big green eyes.

"Yes, that was." Alice pulled her daughter into her arms. "But now he's gone."

Tempest looked at where Hatter had been then at the hat still clutched in her mother's hand. She took it and examined it like it was some new invention. It was big and different and she liked it. Then she placed it on Alice's head. "Then there is hope."

Alice stared in shock at the happiness in her daughter's eyes before pulling her back into a hug. The red-head turned back to the spot where Hatter disappeared, tears beginning to form in her green eyes. It was then that she knew what she wanted. She wanted her mother and father together and would give anything to have them be that way.

**Chapter 1**

**Thirteen years later **

Tempest Kingsleigh walked across the campus on the warm summer day. She had an open book in one hand and a partially eaten apple in the other. As she walked through the lunch break crowd she took a bite of the apple and turned the page. She was too entranced by her book to notice the looks some of the people sent her way. Not that she cared, most of the people always stared at what she wore.

Today she wore a sleeveless corset vest, with barely an undershirt, and her skirt was tied to one side rather than stitched, revealing the trousers she wore underneath. Her ankles and sandals were also clearly visible. Some would say that she wasn't properly dressed but she would simply counter that what is proper depends on the person and then walk away. Eventually they stopped saying anything, even her teachers realized that she would wear what she wanted. It wasn't like she was going around naked.

Tempest finished her apple and tossed it into a trash can. Just as she turned to the next page of her book, someone called her name.

"Hey Temp!" She turned to see her older cousin, Thomas, running up to her. She smiled at his outfit. He was wearing a pair of short trousers that hung loosely past his knees, a grey open vest with a white undershirt and simple Grecian sandals. She had made that outfit going off her pirate stories she'd read and Thomas had jumped at the opportunity to wear it.

"Hey, Thomas. Nice outfit." She waved.

"Like it, it was a special make by this designer I know." He stopped before her and straightened himself up like many of the lords they'd met. He turned his head to the side and looked down his nose at her, gripping his jacket.

Tempest couldn't help from laughing at his antics. Thomas joined her, relaxing his pose. "So, you know what today is, right?"

She frowned and cocked her head. "No, what's today?"

A look of disappointment covered his handsome face. "Come on Temp! You have to know today's my birthday."

"I know." She laughed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "How could I forget? Twenty years old, huh. How does it feel?"

"Like every other day." He shrugged. "You're gonna be at my party tonight, right?" He gave her a you-better-say-yes look. With only a year and a few months separating them in age, Tempest and Thomas grew up together. Because of that they were very close, more like brother and sister than cousins. They counted on each other deeply and it was hoped for that the other showed up for their parties. If they didn't then the parties tended to be rather dull and disappointing.

"Like I have a choice." She rolled her eyes again. "Have I ever missed one of yours, or your bothers' birthdays? No and neither has mother. So yes, I'm going to be there. Besides it at my house."

"Good," He nodded. "Mother wanted to make sure you were there."

Tempest groaned. "Don't tell me she still thinks I need to find someone."

"Afraid so." He sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. "She still thinks you should marry off."

"Let her think what she wants." She wrinkled her nose at the idea of being forced to marry. She was her mother's daughter alright.

"Yo, Thomas!" A man called from behind them. They turned to see a group of men waving at him. "You coming?"

"Be there in a minute." He called and turned back to his cousin. "We're going to go out for lunch, want to come along?"

She looked to the group before giving her cousin a smile. "No, I'm going to head home and finish making the dress mother's making me wear."

His hand went to his chest, eyes going wide and he gasped in fake shock. "A dress? You, in an actual dress? Someone call the newspapers."

"Oh, shut up." She punched his arm softly.

Thomas just laughed before patting her shoulder. "I'll see you tonight then, cousin."

"Have fun." She shooed him to his friends. "See you tonight." She watched with a sad smile as Thomas joined the group of five men. Everyone loved her second eldest cousin. He fit in everywhere, where as she fit in nowhere. He was a child of one world and she, a child of two.

With a sigh she headed off the school grounds to one of the carriages waiting out front. She continued reading her newest book as the diver took her home. When the carriage arrived at her home she immediately went inside and flopped on the couch, continuing her book. She got about two pages further before someone cleared their throat behind her. She tilted her head back to meet a pair of brown eyes and a frown.

"Hi mom." She smiled up at the blond woman.

Alice crossed her arms and gave Tempest her best mother's stare. "What are you doing?"

"Reading." Temp held up her book.

Alice shook her head at her carefree daughter. At the age of forty-three Alice Kingsleigh-Hightopp was still a beautiful woman. Only a few little wrinkles marked her beautiful face, but there were many grey hairs mixed into her lightened blond locks. Her deep set brown eyes shone with intelligence and age as she continued to stare at her only child. The woman looked worn out and exhausted, like she hadn't slept in days. Bet was she hadn't slept in months again.

"What?" Tempest shrugged, giving an innocent look. She feared for her mother's health but knew her antics cheered the older woman up.

"We have a party tonight and you still need to get dressed." Alice put her hands on her hips.

"I have plenty of time." Tempest shrugged again and turned back to her book. With a huff, Alice grabbed the book from her daughter. The younger woman sat up. "Hey! I'm reading that!"

"Not until you go finish your dress. For Lord's sake it's Thomas' twentieth birthday. You can at least be a little excited." Alice took the seat across from Tempest.

"I am, but…" Temp sighed. "It's just another day and you know I hate going to the parties Aunt Margaret throws. I never feel like I fit in."

"Honey," Alice reached over and patted Tempest's knee. "I feel the exact same way. To tell the truth I only go because of your aunt and grandmother and cousins."

"But you seem to fit in with the others so well."

"I've had lots of practice." Alice pulled back and sighed again. "I don't like being around all those snooty people but we have to. Being there shows that we care for the person throwing the party."

Temp groaned and looked to the mantle above the fireplace. Her green eyes settled on the out of place top hat. The one with the peacock feather and the tag that read: _In this style 10/6_. Her father's hat.

"I guess I could try to put effort into tonight." She sighed.

"Don't sound too thrilled." Alice smiled at her. "Go finish your dress while I help set everything up."

"Why exactly are they throwing the party here?" Tempest stood and stretched.

"Because they are having their home remodeled and I offered to let them stay here. It's not like we don't have the room." Alice also stood and headed out of the room.

"What about my book?" Temp called after her mother.

"You can have it back when you finish getting ready." Alice called back and laughed at her daughter's exaggerated groan.

A few hours later the Kingsleigh estate was busy with people ranging from all ages. Everyone was laughing and talking, moving from inside the grand home to the beautiful gardens. A string quartet could be heard mingling with the party goes, playing a happy tune. The man of the hour was currently standing near the main entrance, greeting the newest arrivals.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Gordon." He shook the middle-aged man's hand and bowed to the man's wife.

"It's always a pleasure to come to one of your family's parties." Mr. Gordon chuckled.

"Indeed," Mrs. Gordon chimed in. "I can't wait to see what happens."

As the two went to mingle with some of the other guest, Thomas turned to his aunt. Alice was halfway through running her hand through her hair. She looked tired.

"Are you alright, Aunt Alice?" Thomas touched her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Thomas. Just wondering what _is_ going to happen." She turned her brown eyes to the grand staircase. No doubt she was looking for her child.

"Any idea what she's doing?" Thomas asked also looking up at the top of the stairs.

"No but she's not hiding out in her room this time." Alice turned back to Thomas. "I'll be right back." She patted his arm before almost stomping up the stairs. She was going to get that daughter of hers down those stairs if she had to drag her.

When she got to Tempest's door she knocked and called out. "Tempest, open up!"

"Coming!" Tempest's voice was muffled and a moment later she opened her door. The younger woman was currently only dressed in her bloomers, blouse, and corset. (Unlike her mother Temp didn't mind corsets so long as they weren't too tight and were short.) Her long red hair was still drying from the bath she had just taken. "H-hey mom, what's up?"

"Tempest what are you doing? The party's already started." Alice placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"Um…" Tempest rocked on her heals, eyes looking anywhere but at her mother.

Alice sighed, pointing past the girl. "Get in there."

Tempest nodded and stepped back. Like always her room was clean and neat except for the area by her desk, which was littered with fabric and drawings. So much like her father.

"Come on, let's get you ready." Alice indicated the stool before the ivory vanity.

Tempest took the seat and looked at her mother in the mirror. "I'm sorry. I was getting ready but got distracted. Too many ideas bouncing around in my head." She knocked on her forehead.

"You are so much like your father." Alice smiled down at her child, running the brush through her hair. "Never stopping the creations inside you. But you have to learn to push them aside."

"I know but it's so hard." Temp groaned, bouncing her knee. "I can barely sit still, how am I supposed to last through one of these parties?"

"Just remember it's for Thomas. You're doing this for your cousin." Alice answered as she began to intricately twist the red hair she held. "And he really wants you there."

"He told me that earlier today." Tempest winced when her mother pulled a little too hard.

"There, now where's your dress?" Alice patted her shoulder when she was done twisting up half of Tempest's hair, letting the rest curl down her back.

Tempest stood and opened her wardrobe, pulling out the long gown she'd been working on. With some help from her mother she was able to get it on and laced within a few minutes. The dress was a light purple color with golden trim. It rested just off her shoulders, with short flat sleeves, and clinched at her waist. The skirt fell in layers of purple and gold down to her feet, roses embroidered at the edges. She had even embroidered more roses on the sleeves and middle section.

"Tempest, this dress in beautiful. Your best one yet." Alice praised then ushered her to sit down once more. "Let me just add a little lip and eye color."

"Mom," Tempest called as Alice dusted a small amount of make-up on her. "You're not expecting me to get married soon are you?"

Alice stopped and frowned down at her child. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're trying too hard this time." Temp shrugged.

"Am I? I didn't realize." Alice quickly finished and sat next to the red-head. "Tempest, if I wouldn't accept a marriage because it was expected of me, why would I force one on you? No, I'm not expecting you to get married until you are ready. As for the trying so hard, who else is going to put in the effort? You obviously don't want to. I just want the world to see how beautiful you really are."

Tempest smiled and hugged her. "Thanks mom. I wish I was more like you."

"You are perfect the way you are." Alice shook her head and stood. "Besides I need you the way you are or else I might lose my muchness again. That would be scary." Tempest laughed and followed her mother down to the party.

The instant she stepped off the stairs she regretted it. Everyone in the room stared at her. She fought the groan that was making its way up her throat and followed her mother to the main entrance where Thomas was greeting another group of his guest, one of his 'friends' (Thomas was never found of him) and the man's parents. She saw the shock on the man's face and the flash of heat in his eyes but decided to ignore it.

"Welcome and I hope you enjoy yourselves." Thomas shook Lord Havilland's hand. "There's bound to be a surprise."

"I think I already found one." Henry said with a smirk and crossed his arms, staring past Thomas.

Thomas raised an eyebrow and turned when Henry pointed behind him. He felt his jaw drop at the sight behind him. Well, at least Tempest kept her promise.

"Tempest," He nodded to her. "You remember Lord and Lady Havilland and Henry."

"Of course, it's a pleasure to see you again." Tempest bowed to them.

"My lord, Tempest Kingsleigh you look a lady." Lady Havilland gave her an approving look. The first time she didn't look shrewd, in Tempest's opinion. But that lasted all for three seconds before she turned to her husband. "Come along." She led the men with her into the party.

"That woman is a shrew." Tempest whispered watching the elderly woman make her way through the crowd like she owned the place. She then turned to face her cousin with a smile. "Happy birthday, Thomas."

"Wow," Thomas eyed her and crossed his arms. "_Tempy_, you actually look like a girl."

"Oh, shut up, _Tommy_." She wrinkled her nose, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him. "I hate this and you know it."

"I know, but at least you look good." He laughed when she growled at him. "Lighten up, Temp. It's my birthday and, as the rule we set up as kids, you have to do as I wish."

"Don't remind me." This time she crossed her arms. "What do you want me to do, besides wear this dress?"

"I wish for you to go mingle." He smiled and relief had her sighing. At least until he spoke again. "And you have to dance with anyone who invites you."

"What!" She nearly yelled. Every year he did something like this just to make her mad.

"That's one of my wishes." He gave her a mischievous smile.

"You're going to convince everyone you can to ask me to dance, aren't you?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. His shrug told her everything. "Thomas, that's not fair! You know I hate this!"

"Oh, deal with it! On your birthday you had _me_ wear a dress the entire day. I think this is fair payback." He countered.

"At least I let you choose which dress." She hissed. "If I had picked then yes, this would be fair."

Thomas turned her around. "Cousin, there was no way I was going to wear that skimpy dress, even in private. Now go." He pushed her into the crowd.

Tempest looked back at him with a scowl before moving to find her best friend. Cassidy was standing on the back porch talking with Robert, Thomas' older brother. The brunet was blushing and giggling as the older man talked. Temp couldn't help but shake her head at her friend.

Cassandra Morton, "Cassidy", was a vision of high society. She had long brunet hair that was currently twisted in braids on her head with flowers mixed in. Her green dress was very modest, going from her collar bone all the way to the floor. She was proper with everything she did, the exact opposite of Tempest. And the girl had a huge crush on Tempest's oldest cousin.

Strange how that worked, Temp thought as she watched the two. Cassidy had gotten her crush on Robert when she thought he had saved her from drowning when she was fourteen. The twenty-three year old only thought of Cassidy as a friend, and was clueless about her feelings. There was someone else who wasn't though.

Tempest turned back to look at Thomas, who was looking at Cassidy. His brown eyes staring at the young woman with genuine love. When he saw Tempest's smile he blushed and walked off. That man has been hopelessly in love with her friend since she could remember and had actually been the one to save her.

With a grin she went back after her cousin, calling, "Oh, Thomas."

"Not now, Temp." He didn't even look back.

"I have a deal for you." She grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop.

"What kind of a deal?" He sighed.

"I'll dance with anyone who asks me, if you tell Cassidy, tonight." She smirked at his shocked look.

"Why would I make that deal? You already have to do what I ask today." He crossed his arms.

"Fine, then I'll just tell her myself." She countered and cut him off when he opened his mouth. "And if you tell me not to then I'll simply tell her tomorrow. It's your choice: you tonight or me tomorrow."

He opened and closed his mouth a few times. "You… I… that's defiantly not fair."

"Deal with it, birthday boy." She tilted her hip up in a very girlish move. "Which is it?"

He gave a growl before giving in. "Fine, I will. Sometimes I hate you."

"And I you. But we're family." She gave a sweet smile.

Before Thomas could reply a blond man came up to them. He cleared his throat and bowed to Tempest. "L-lady Tempest, would you honor me with a dance?"

She was about to say no but Thomas nudged her. She bit her tongue to stop from growling then smiled at the man. "Of course." She took his hand and let him lead her to the dancing area out in the back yard.

For about an hour Tempest was bounced from one man to another. Each one was constantly staring at her like they'd never seen her before. Quickly, she grew very board and her mind started to wonder. At least until the one man she couldn't stand took her hand.

Henry Havilland was a self-proclaimed gift to women. He was tall with style blond hair and ice blue eyes. The man was rich, a son of a lord, and only cared for himself. To make matters worse he believed Tempest belonged with him and wouldn't leave her alone. In her opinion, Henry was a toad and she couldn't stand toads.

"Ah, Tempest Kingsleigh," He gave her his 'charming' smile. "You look magnificent this night." He twirled her around, pulling her as close as he could.

"Thank you, Henry." She smiled politely at him, fighting the urge to shrink away from his touch.

He took her thank you as a cue to continue talking. Mostly about himself, the man thought he was a God and it drove her insane. "So, Tempest, when are you going to marry me?"

She blinked in shock, mouth gaping at him. She didn't care if his father owned one of the biggest trading companies to the west and was a major business partner to her grandfather's company. She could care less that a merger between the companies could make them richer beyond their dreams, she was not spending the rest of her life with this egotistical moron! No matter how many people thought they should be together.

"How about when the sun freezes over?" She hissed, so tempted to stomp on his foot.

"Oh, don't be like that." He chuckled, his hand on her waist moving to her lower back, pressing her closer. He lowered his head and whispered into her ear. "You know you want me. Every woman does."

She growled and hissed into his ear in return. "I'm not like every woman." All she had to do was lift her leg and he'd been in great pain.

"That is precisely the reason why I want you." He grabbed her butt to emphasize his point.

She gasped but before she could say anything he kissed her. Tempest was too shocked to move until he slid his tongue into her mouth. The slap of her palm against his cheek resonated around the garden, causing the music to stop and everyone to turn to them.

Tempest began wiping at her mouth and spitting in a very unladylike move. She turned back to glare at Henry, very tempted to smack him again. But she couldn't stop from yelling at him, not caring for their audience. "You slimy, self-absorbed, egotistical bastard! How dare you kiss me without my permission! Don't you ever touch me again or it will be the last thing you ever do."

With that she grabbed her skirts and stormed off, stomping on his foot for good measure. When she got to the porch she saw her mother standing there, arms crossed and a stern look on her face. Tempest swallowed hard and walked quickly past the group of people standing there. She knew her mother was following behind her so she headed for their favorite sitting room that was always closed during a party.

"Tempest!" Alice called following her daughter into her favorite room. "You can't just run away from me."

"I can try." The redhead challenged, moving to the mantle where her father's hat rested.

"Please stop your galloping." Alice huffed.

"So you can yell at me about slapping that pervert? I don't think so." She turned and saw the large hat, stopping in front of it. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I know I shouldn't have slapped him but-"

Alice cut her off. "You should have kneed him and got him good." Tempest spun so fast she almost fell. "Honey, I'm not going to lecture you because you defended yourself. To tell the truth, I would have thought you would have done worse." She chuckled and moved to stand beside her child.

"I'm sorry, mom." Tempest sighed again. "I know you're going to get an earful from Lady Havilland."

"Let the old bat crow all she wants." Alice waved her concerns away. "What you did was right; don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She patted the girl's cheek and looked to the out-of-place hat. A look of sorrow and longing washed over the elder woman, making Tempest want to cry. It was Alice's turn to sigh. "You're so much like him."

"I wish I could know him." Tempest hugged her mother and prayed that she could find a way to reunite her parents. With another sigh they headed back to the party.

Early the next morning Tempest woke to the sound of loud knocking coming from the front door. Vaguely she heard her mother, who was usually up, open the door and greet whoever was demanding entrance from the storm. The blond woman didn't sound happy from what Temp could tell. She listened as best she could but they had moved from the entry way.

Too curious at what was going on to stop herself, Tempest tugged on a pair of trousers and a blouse and left her room. As she tied her outer corset she headed down the stairs, following her mother's voice. She ended up outside of the large drawing room her aunt loved. From the partially shut door she could see her grandmother sitting in the high backed chair across from the fireplace, Alice standing behind her with a frown evident on her face.

To her right, Tempest could just make out her Aunt Margaret's head over the two seater couch with Lowell next to her. Across from them on the large couch was Lady Havilland and her son Henry, his cheek a little red to Tempest's delight. Behind them stood an annoyed Lord Havilland, obviously he didn't think they needed to be there.

"What is so important that it had to be said so early in the morning?" Alice asked with a sigh.

"I am terribly sorry for this, Alice." Lord Havilland also sighed and Tempest could tell he meant it. Unlike his wife, William Havilland was kind hearted and actually thought about others.

"Yes, well, we are here about last night." Lady Havilland interjected, nose high in the air.

"If you're here to have me make Tempest apologize about what happened-" Alice began but the elder woman cut her off.

"No, no, what she did she had a right to do." The old bat waved her hand giving her son a stern look.

"Of course," Henry nodded eagerly. Someone was scared of their mother. "I was out of line last night. Too many drinks I'm afraid."

'_Oh, yeah right! Too many drinks my arse!'_ Tempest thought with a roll of her eyes, her mental voice taking on a Scottish accent.

Alice blinked, shocked by the boy's words. "Oh, and this couldn't have waited until later? I mean if it's that important to you, _you_ can go wake her up." Lowell coughed into his hand to hide his laughter. Everyone knew that if you woke Tempest too early then you'd better run for the hills.

"Actually we are here to ask you something." Lady Havilland gave a smile she obviously wasn't use to showing. Behind her Lord Havilland also gave a soft smile, his more common than hers.

Beside the elder woman, Henry straightened and tugged at his coat, puffing himself up like he was some big hot shot. "I'm here to ask for your permission to marry Tempest."

This time Alice coughed in surprise, eyes bulging at his words. Tempest nearly fell and had to cover her mouth from yelling.

"Wh-what?" Alice asked, blinking.

"I know it's sudden but I've always felt something for your daughter. That is why I did what I did last night while drunk. I truly do wish to marry her." He smiled at Alice and for a moment Tempest believed his intentions were honest, but only for a moment.

"You want to marry her?" Margaret asked joy evident in her voice. "Wonderful news, don't you agree Alice?"

Alice frowned and walked to the fireplace. "It is indeed good news. And you are here to ask for my permission?"

"Yes," Henry nodded.

Alice sighed and shook her head. "I cannot give it."

"What?" Lady Havilland demanded. "Why?"

"I cannot give something that has no meaning in this matter." Alice crossed her arms. "It would not matter if I said you had my blessing or not. If Tempest wanted to marry you nothing would stop her. You simply have to ask."

"It is not that simple. She will not agree unless you tell her to." Henry challenged, not liking her answer.

'_I would na marry ya anyways.'_ Tempest growled mentally.

"Alice, he's right." Margaret added. "Think about it, this would be the best choice for her. He's a Lord after all."

"And with their marriage, a merger between the two companies." Lady Havilland's eyes sparkled at the idea of having more power.

Again Alice sighed and said nothing, just bowed her head. Tempest couldn't believe it; Alice wasn't saying anything against them. So she agreed that Tempest should marry that snobby, pompous, egotistical jackass.

"You're right. It would be a good path for Tempest." Alice final spoke.

Tempest pressed back against the far wall, fear coiling deep inside her. This couldn't be happening. Her lungs squeezed and she fought to breath. No, she wasn't doing this, she couldn't. With tears streaming from her eyes she ran, nearly running into her youngest cousin.

"Tempy?" Edmond called, rubbing his eyes but she didn't stop.

"Then you agree that Tempest should marry Henry." Lady Havilland clapped her hands together. "Excellent! I'll set up an appointment with the wedding planner for tomorrow."

"Hold on." Alice stopped her, straightening. "I said it would be a _good_ path for Tempest. I did not say that I would tell her to marry your son. Tempest has her own mind and will decide what is best for herself. I will not force her to marry if she does not wish to."

"Alice!" Margaret tried to protest.

"No, Margaret." Alice cut her off. "When she was born I swore I would not force her into any certain life, that includes marriage. I did not want it upon me and I do not want it upon her."

"I agree Alice." Helen Kingsleigh spoke up, looking from Alice to Margaret and then to the Havillands. "Tempest is just like Alice, she is destined for great things. She has a right to be with whomever she wishes."

"But-" Henry tried to counter but stopped when Lord Havilland placed his thick hand on the boy's shoulder.

"That's enough." He spoke in his commanding voice that had always seemed to have everyone listening, even his wife. "We must respect their wishes, Henry. I can assume we are to take this as your permission to simply ask Tempest for her hand?" He looked to Alice.

"By all means ask, but I will have no say in her answer." Alice nodded.

"Then we shall return at a more reasonable hour. Perhaps tomorrow night?"

"That would be much more appreciated." Helen smiled at him. "I would much rather go back to bed on such a dreary morning."

"I will show you out then." Lowell offered.

With a nod Lord Havilland lead his family to the front door. He gave Alice and the others an apologetic smile before they left the room.

"Well that went well." Margaret huffed, stifling a yawn behind her hand.

"Give it a rest Margaret. This is between Alice and Tempest now." Helen frowned.

"No, it's Tempest's choice, mother. I will not tell her who she must marry." Alice folded her arms and shook her head.

"Mommy?" Edmond called timidly from the doorway.

"Edmond, what are you doing out of bed?" Margaret picked the six year old up.

"I heard a noise and got curious." He hugged his mother. "I was going to ask Tempy but she just ran past me. She looked like she was crying."

"What?" Alice went over to the two. "When did you see Tempest?"

"A few minutes ago. Out in the hall." He pointed to the door. "I don't think she liked what she heard 'cause she ran outside."

"Oh God!" Alice gasped and ran from the room. She ignored the calls from her mother and sister and ran straight for the sitting room. The double doors were wide open, rain spilling in. Fear spiked through her as she burst into the yard calling, "TEMPEST!"

What good was calling for her? When Tempest was upset nothing could slow her down from getting away. Alice fell to her knees crying, she knew why her daughter had run off. She had paused for the slightest moment before saying marriage was Tempest's choice and now she'd lost her. Her only child, the only thing that kept her going.

"Alice, come back inside." Margaret touched her shoulders and helped pull her to her feet. Slowly she led her sister back into the house, seating her before the fireplace. Lowell was currently getting a fire started. "It'll be alright, Alice. She'll come back."

"We can go out when the rain slows to try and find her." Lowell added.

"All she needs to do is cool off a bit. She'll be fine." Helen added.

But Alice didn't hear them, she was too lost in her pain to listen. Slowly she lifted her eyes to the mantle before shooting off the couch. It was gone! Hatter's hat was gone! That meant Tempest took it, meaning she went to the rabbit hole. Alice sighed. She would be safe there with the large tree that covered the hole.

"I know where she is." She breathed, closing her eyes. She prayed her daughter would return home soon. For her safety and Alice's sanity.


	2. Chapter 2

_Answer for Anon: Tempest does bare Hatter's name but for convenience when introducing herself she just says Kingsleigh. I will use Kingsleigh-Hightopp for a point. Hope that explains a little. If there are any questions that anyone has, please shoot me a message. Disclaimer: I do not own the original Alice in Wonderland characters, just my OCs. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

Tempest had grabbed her father's hat without thinking and ran from her home, into the storm, not caring that she didn't have any shoes on or that it was pouring rain. She ran and ran, dodging tree limbs and roots, pushing herself. She had to get away. When she became out of breath she stopped somewhere in the middle of the forest, soaked all the way to the bone. She looked around and spotted the old tree where her mother went every few days to try to go to Underland. Tempest went to the tree and fell to her knees by the rabbit hole, letting her tears flow freely down her face.

"Why won't you let us in?" She banged her fist into the soaked ground. "Let us in!"

A bright light flashed from deep within the rabbit hole. Wiping her tears away Tempest leaned in to look, wondering what could have caused the light. She leaned further, bracing her hands against the tree, causing her hair to fall into her eyes and cling to her face. She reached up to wipe the strands away. The shift of her weight to one side caused the loosened earth beneath her to cave in. Before she could catch herself she was sliding into the hole and braced herself for a hard impact.

Only, it never came. Tempest was falling down the rabbit hole, just like her mother had all those years ago. Her only thought as she fell was _'why now?'_ She blinked at what was around her. Shelves full of the oddest things. Then floating objects she was barely able to miss, such as a self-playing piano. She seemed to fall for what felt like forever.

Until she eventually crashed through a floor, or was it a ceiling since she was currently staring at a chandelier. This time she cried out when she fell from the ceiling and hit the hard floor, banging her head hard. With a groan she slowly sat up, never letting go of the precious hat she carried. Rubbing her aching head she looked around only to find herself in the Hall of Doors. The round room that lead into Underland.

Her jaw dropped as she looked at the doors. Each was a different shape and size. As she spun around, taking in the room, she bumped into the small round table that only had a small bottle on it. Frowning she picked it up and looked around again.

"Isn't there supposed to be a key?" She asked herself but couldn't find one. However she found the small door that lead into Underland. It was locked of course. Her frown deepened in frustration and she ran her fingers through her hair. One finger got caught on a stray hair pin from last night. She removed it as an idea occurred to her.

She turned to find the tiny box that held the growing cake by the table. She grabbed the cake and her father's hat along with the bottle. Kneeling next to the small door, she used her hair pin to pick the lock. Twisting it, trying to find the mechanism.

"Yes!" she exclaimed when the door clicked and opened. She placed her father's hat just inside the door to keep it propped open and drank the shrinking potion. She coughed as she shrank, clutching her clothing. Keeping the bottle and cake firmly in her hands she went through the small door. Before taking a bite out of the cake she paused and took in her surroundings.

She expected to see a beautiful garden filled with flowers with faces. But all she saw was the burned ruminants of the garden her mother had described. The tall trees were still smoking while the ground was being covered with falling ash. Tempest covered her mouth with her hands and gasped.

"My God." She breathed, looking around for anything unburned. She spotted a pale red rose a few feet away. The flower was very wilted, its face drooping down as it struggled to breath. Quickly she ran to it. "Are you alright?"

"Water… soil…" The flower panted.

Tempest looked around for water and soil. The only spot untouched was by the still open door. She grabbed as much fresh soil as she could carry and packed it around the flower before she remembered how small she was. She quickly took a small bite of the growing cake, shooting up to her normal height. Hurrying once again she packed more soil around the plant, mixing it with what was already there. Then she looked for water but found none. Until her soaking wet hair hit her in the face. She quickly began to squeeze as much water from her hair and cloths as possible. A relived smile covered her face as the flower perked up with a sigh.

"Thank you." The flower looked up and gasped. "It can't be. Alice?"

"Um, no. I'm Alice's daughter." Tempest explained.

"Alice's daughter?" The rose blinked and she nodded. "If you are her child then you are in great danger."

"What?" Tempest eyes grew large in shock.

"The Red Prince will try to kill you." The flower looked around. Tempest was about to ask her to explain but was cut off. "There's no time. You must hurry to Marmoreal."

"What about you?" Tempest indicated their burned surroundings. "You can't possible survive where you are."

"I will be fine. Your safety is more important." The rose lifted one of its leaves and pointed south. "You must head south through the Mushroom forest, to the March Hare's home. Then continue south east through Trotter's Bottom."

"First I'm going to get you to fresh soil. There's some by the door." Temp pointed to the still open door, than she dug her hands into the soil around the rose. "Sorry if I hurt you."

"You are a kind soul." Tears formed in the rose's pale eyes. Tempest smiled and hurried to re-burry the rose in the part of the garden hidden by the door. The soil was untouched by whatever burned the rest of the garden. The trees stood tall and proud with branches full of leaves. There were even other flowers, some with faces and others without. Somehow the door that lead to the round room had protected the small area.

"There." Tempest dusted her hands off and smiled down at the rose, who sighed in response.

"Thank you…" The flower frowned. "What is your name?"

"Oh, right, I'm Tempest Kingsleigh." She bowed her head.

"Flora," The rose bowed in return. "Now you _must_ go. Hurry," She made a shooing motion with her leaves.

"Alright," Tempest nodded and went back to the door. Making sure she had the _Pishalver_ potion and _Upelkuchen_ cake, she grabbed her father's hat and set out in the direction Flora had pointed in. As she walked she wrapped the cake in a piece of torn cloth. Then she stuck it and the bottle inside her pocket. She walked for what felt like forever through the burned areas of Underland.

What was once the Mushroom forest was now a field of ash. Little toadstools were starting to appear, giving Tempest hope that this once beautiful land would return to normal. She tried not to wonder what happened but didn't succeed. The stories her mother had told her replayed in her head. Especially the horrible part about the Jabberwocky. What other creator could have done this? But the Jabberwocky was dead. Alice chopped its head off.

As she mused over the possibilities Tempest didn't realize how far she'd gone. She found herself standing in front of a rabbit like house that too had been burned. The only thing untouched by the flames was a series of tables lined up with moth eaten cloths covering them. Broken cups, plates and teapots littered the tables along with bits of food. Chairs were still tucked under the tables.

Realization hit her as she stared at the once grand tea party. This must have been the March Hare's home. The place where her mother first met her father all those years ago. This was where all the memories started.

She walked up to the table, gently running her fingers over the cloths. She could just imagine the scene of the four of them. The March Hare laughing in his seat as he drank his tea. Mallymkun, the dormouse, giggling in her teapot across from him. Young Alice sitting at the far end of the tables smiling up at the Mad Hatter, who took his place at the head of the tables. They were all smiling and laughing.

Tempest looked to the high backed chair sitting at the tables' head. The ghost image of her father, the only image she had from when she caught a glimpse of him when she was five, filled the empty seat. Then her mother's nineteen year old self took the seat to the right. They were both laughing and looking to the seat to the left where her younger self sat, as happy as she could ever be.

Tempest sighed at the wishful image. Her one wish to be a happy family. With another sigh she went to the high backed chair. She ran her fingers over the soft fabric that still felt warm. Gently she pulled the chair out and slowly sat in it. The cushions were worn down but it was still comfortable.

She could still feel her father's presence. Almost like he was surrounding her. She closed her eyes and let her imagination take her to the time where her mother was happiest.

"What are you doing here?" A squeaky, angry voice called.


	3. Chapter 3

_Short chapter but the other's will be longer. Hope you enjoy! _;D

**Chapter 3**

Tempest jumped and looked around. She didn't see anyone until a pointy hairpin caught her eye. The hairpin was held like a sword by a small brown dormouse dressed in trousers and a vest. The mouse had big brown eyes and a scowl. She had to bite her lip to keep from awing, it looked so cute.

"I asked you a question." The mouse waved the hair pin around.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to impose." Tempest held up her hands. "I was just passing through."

"Who are you and why are you in Hatter's chair?" The mouse narrowed its eyes at her.

"I didn't mean any harm. My name is Tempest." She gave the mouse a tentative smile.

"Tempest?" The mouse raised an eyebrow at her name. "What a strange name."

"Everyone thinks that. It was my dad's idea." Unconsciously her hands reached up to the hat she wore.

The mouse followed her hand and gasped. He became aggressive again, waving the pin around. "Where did you get that hat?"

Tempest became offended. "It belonged to my father. He gave it to my mother nearly thirteen years ago."

"Your mother?" The mouse was quiet for a moment with a thoughtful look. Realization dawned on him. "That hat belonged to the Hatter and he gave it to his wife, our champion, Alice."

"Yeah, she's my mother."

"You're Alice's daughter?" He dropped his arm and gaped at her.

"Yes," Tempest gave him a weary look.

"It must be fate." He sheathed his hairpin and gave a formal bow. "I am Raynum, only son of Mallymkun and Talon."

"Um… nice to meet you." Tempest bowed her head, not sure what she should do.

"Lady Tempest, you are here by destiny. I will escort you to Marmoreal." He gave her a serious look. "We must hurry before the red knights find us."

"What happened here?" She asked as she stood. Holding her hand out she waited for the mouse to scamper up it and perch himself on her shoulder.

"We want to head that way." Raynum pointed in one direction and she headed that way. He was quiet for so long she thought he wouldn't answer. "It's not a pretty story."

Vaguely she remembered what her father had told her mother before telling the tale of his clan's destruction. She counted his words. "It never is."

"You're right." The mouse sighed before answering her question. "About a year ago, your time, the Red Prince started causing trouble."

"Red Prince?"

"Yes, the Red Queen's son. Anyways, he started to argue that the White Prince, Alaric, wasn't suited to rule Underland. The Red Prince began to get followers and challenged the White Prince."

"How did he get followers?" Tempest asked, afraid of his answer.

"The same way the Red Queen did, fear." Ray indicated the burned area. "He somehow is controlling a creature that can cause this. The people fear it and follow him."

"What creature could have done this?"

"We don't know. The only thing that could was killed by your mother years ago." Ray shrugged.

"The Jabberwocky?"

"Yep, but since it's gone we can't figure what else could cause this damage. The Jabberwocky was a one of a kind."

"I suppose that isn't helping with the fear issue. People tend to fear things they don't know or understand." Tempest swatted at a low branch, voice thoughtful.

"Nope." Ray crossed his arms. "And we figured it is going to be the Red Prince's champion."

"Does your White Prince have a champion?" She looked at the mouse, dodging another low branch.

"Not yet." Ray sighed again. "The Red Prince took the Oraculum, so we're going in blind. Alaric wants to be his own champion but it's not allowed."

Tempest was silent for a long time. Maybe that's why the rabbit hole let her through. Underland needed a champion and the hole thought she was Alice. This was not good. Before she could ask anything else a loud clanging sounded from around them. She whipped around to find they surrounded by what looked like armored cards.

"Halt!" One card with eight spades stepped up, pointing its spear at her. "You are in a forbidden area. Surrender now and you will have mercy."

"Wait a minute." Temp held her hands up as two cards came up to her with chains. "There's been a misunderstanding."

"Don't talk!" Ray hissed in her ear. "RUN!"

Tempest didn't hesitate. She turned and fled, jumping over roots and logs. Behind her she could hear the cards giving chase. She ran faster, feeling the wind pushing her. When she burst through the burned forest she skidded to a stop.

Before her stood a tall cliff overlooking a rushing river. She paled and backed up. Then the knights burst through the trees. She spun to face them, backing up as they advanced on her. Raynum jumped from her shoulder when the heel of her foot hit the edge of the cliff. She felt bits of the ground give away.

"Jump and follow the river's flow." Ray demanded, drawing his hairpin.

"What?" She yelled back.

"The water's deep enough. Jump!" When she didn't he turned to her and stabbed her foot.

Tempest yelped and lifted her foot, the action had her losing her balance. She flayed her arms, pushing out behind her, trying to not fall. But to no avail, she ended up tipping over the edge. She screamed and grabbed her father's hat, clutching it to her chest. Her eyes focused on the fast approaching water and prayed she would survive.

Alice rushed to the old tree the instant the rain stopped. Her bare feet squished into the soaked grass. She jumped over fallen limbs and raised roots, splashing through the mud. She didn't care that the dirt covered her dress or that twigs were tearing at her. "Tempest!" She called when she saw the large, old tree that guarded the portal to the other world.

No answer. She circled the tree for any sign of her daughter. Nothing! Absolutely nothing! She dropped to her knees beside the rabbit hole, tears falling freely down her face. Where was her child?

Wiping at her tears she noticed the earth had been disturbed, falling into the hole. Hope flared in her chest. She leaned closer and placed her hand into the hole like she'd done hundreds of times before. And just like those times her palm hit the dirt bottom of the hole. She was still locked away.

"Why?" She asked no one. "Why can't I go back?" Lifting her face to the grey sky she swore she saw Chasseur's aqua eyes and long grin. "Please," she begged. "Let me have my family."


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Sorry for the late update._

**Chapter 4**

Tempest coughed as she crawled onto a secluded shore. After she fell into the river, the strong current carried her for miles, pulling her under the water. She tried to fight it until she was able to drift into a small cove with a mini beach surrounded by forest. She rolled onto her back, barely out of the water, still coughing while trying to catch her breath. A few minutes passed before she sat up and looked around trying to find her father's hat (she'd lost her grip on it as she crawled up the beach). Luckily it was only a few feet away. Grabbing it she crawled to a spot where the sun was able to shine through the thick trees. Again she laid there, too tired to move.

"If I meet that mouse again, I'm killing him." She muttered as she took in her drenched appearance. "And I had just gotten dry."

To make matters worse the sun was beginning to set in the fast way it always did in Underland. Groaning she stood and began to search for wood. Grabbing a large handful she moved back to the beach. She made a small fire, giving thanks that she had paid attention to her survival lessons her mother taught her. She also created a rack to hang her drenched clothing. When she was done, she sat only in her bra and underwear, glade it was a warm night. By the time her clothing was dry it was dark and the temperature was dropping. She added more wood to the fire before pulling on her trousers and blouse.

A loud SNAP sounded throughout the forest.

She screamed and spun around, searching the trees for the source. A few minutes passed and nothing came at her. Just as she settled back down a loud, ear piercing howl echoed around her. Again she shot up and spun around. What was that? The creature howled again, the painful sound vibrating through her. She could feel her eyes brimming with tears.

Pushing them down, she followed the next howl. Tree limbs snapped out at her as she made her way blindly through the woods. She winced as a thin twig snapped across her cheek. The creature howled again, closer this time. She could hear it whimpering. She fought harder, pushing through the trees and shrubs. Until she came into a moonlight clearing.

In the center of the clearing was a small iron cage. Inside the cage was a beautiful white wolf that was currently laying down and whimpering, staring at another wolf a few feet away. That one was all black, if not for the white wolf and the black wolf's bright silver eyes Tempest wouldn't have seen it. The thing was growling at her, baring its sharp teeth. On closer inspection she saw its foot was caught in a bearlike trap.

She held her hands up and moved to release the black wolf. It growled deep and snapped at her. She stopped moving then looked to the cage. This time the black one lunged at her, only to howl in pain.

"It's okay, big guy." She cooed, inching closer to the cage. She assumed the white wolf was a female because she was smaller than the black, who was obviously a male. "I want to help."

The male growled louder as she knelt next to the cage. The female turned her head to look at Tempest, strange golden eyes shining with intelligence. She didn't growl or lunge at her. Tempest quickly unlocked the cage, the wolf coming up to her. She licked Temp's face and lopped over to her mate, nuzzling under him. The female licked at his wounded leg.

Again Tempest moved to the black wolf. This time he didn't growl or snap at her. He simply sighed and laid down, the female lying next to him. Tempest knelt and inspected the trap. Its sharp metal teeth bit into the male's leg, luckily missing all his veins.

"This is going to hurt." She warned and began pulling the trap open. It took all her drained strength to open it a few inches. Once its foot was free the male jumped away. Temp let the trap snap back closed and sighed. She turned to see the wolves rubbing their cheeks together. They stopped and looked back at her. Silver and gold met her green eyes and she swore she saw great human intelligence shinning back at her. Then they were gone, running into the night.

The wind blew by, causing her to shiver. Standing she tried to find her way back to the beach but failed. Too exhausted to move much she fell back to the ground, shivering. She stuck her hands in her pockets only to find the bottle of Pishalver and the piece of Upelkuchen. She looked down at them for a moment before an idea formed. She removed her father's hat and placed it on the ground, the cake under it. Next she drank most of the Pishalver, shrinking down to about a foot tall. She dragged her oversized cloths under the hat as best she could and made a bed. Within minutes she was fast asleep.

That night she dreamed of fire creatures and destruction.

By the time the sun was well above the horizon Tempest was awake, her right size, and had found the river. She took a long drink and washed her face, then headed down the river like Raynum had told her. She walked for about a mile before a path came in view. The dirt path had forked a few yards back and had a sign. She rushed to the post and breathed a sigh of relief. The post had two different signs posted in opposite directions. The one pointed to the north read 'Tulgey' and the one to the south read 'Marmoreal'. Underneath 'Marmoreal' read twenty miles.

With a groan Tempest began to head to the one place she would be safe. As she walked the summer sun beat down on her but when she got to hot a gust of wind would blow by, cooling her off and giving her a push, just like in Overland.

That thought had her pausing. Whenever she asked for the wind, either to cool her off or help her run faster, it was there. Ever since she could remember the wind was always there. When she was angry and lost her temper it would blow fiercely around her and when she was sad it would blow softly, comforting her. She shook her head at the thought that she could control the uncontrollable element. It was just her overactive imagination.

Tempest was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the galloping coming up behind her. Apparently the rider and horse didn't see her until it was too late. At the last second she turned, the wind gusting into her and the horse nearly on top of her. She lost her balance and fell into a puddle of mud.

The rider pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted. He walked over to her. "I'm so sorry."

Tempest growled up at him and stood. "Sure you are." She rolled her eyes and began wiping the mud off as best she could. Her temper rose, boiling just below the surface.

"What were you doing walking down the road?" The man asked suspiciously.

That pushed her over the edge. This had been the worst two days of her life! "I don't know, maybe trying to find my way somewhere when this big idiot decides to try and run me over." She yelled, glaring at him.

The man grew surprised that she yelled at him. No one yelled at him. Then he noticed what she was muttering. "Stupid rabbit hole had to let me through now." She grumbled and patted at her cloths. "From the moment I fell down that stupid hole I've been held at sword point, almost arrested, pushed off a cliff, lunged at by a huge wolf, and now nearly run over. My life just keeps getting better."

"Wait, did you say you fell down a rabbit hole?" The man asked.

Tempest pushed her hair out of her face and turned back to the man. "Yes, I did. What of it?" As she spoke she realized her hat was gone. Panic filled her as she looked around. "My hat, where'd it go?"

"Hat?" Again the man gave a surprised look.

"Yes, my hat. It's… there it is!" She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it on the other side of the puddle, completely mud free. She picked it up and dusted off the top.

The man frowned at the hat before recognition sank in. "Where did you get that?" His voice was full of demand now.

"It belonged to my father." She narrowed her eyes at him. "He gave it to my mother when I was five."

The man still frowned. "Who are you?"

"You know what," she countered. "You are a very rude man. You knock me over then don't see if I'm alright, then you accuse me of stealing, then demand my name without giving yours first." The wind began to pick up at her annoyed angry tone, gusting around them.

"Wow, you are in a bad mood." The man gave a chuckle at her growl. "Sorry. I'm Alaric of Marmoreal, White Prince of Underland." He bowed at the waist.

Tempest blinked, her anger forgotten. "You're the White Prince?"

He nodded and she couldn't help but look him over. He was over a head taller than her and dressed in off-white ridding pants and a grey vest without a shirt under it. She had to admit he had a nice chest and great arms. His hair was a light brown, pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. And his eyes were a mix of many different shades of brown swirled together. All and all he was handsome.

"And you are?" His voice brought her out of her admiration.

"Oh, I'm Tempest Kingsleigh." She bowed like he did.

"Tempest?" He smiled at her name. "It suits you. So you fell down a rabbit hole and ended up here?"

"More or less." She crossed her arms, daring him to challenge her.

"Then I'm to assume you're Alice's daughter, right?"

"Yep."

"How did you get through the door? The key's been missing for over a decade."

Tempest rubbed her neck and looked away. "I… um… I picked the lock."

"You picked the lock?" Alaric blinked at her. She nodded. "Who would have thought that was all it took? Anyways we need to go." He went back to his horse.

"Go? Go where?" She blinked and forced her gaze from his nice backside.

"To Marmoreal. You need to meet with my mother." He hoisted himself up and looked back at her.

"All I want to do is find my father." He may be the White Prince but she didn't know if she could trust him.

"Then come on. Your father's in Marmoreal. Most of the citizens were relocated to the villages around the castle." He explained. "And your father is the Royal Hatter, he lives there."

"You're not lying are you?" She tilted her head to the side.

"I swear to you on my throne that I'm speaking the truth." He raised his right hand before offering it to her.

Tempest stared at him for a few seconds before taking his hand. He pulled her up and once she was settled commanded the horse to continue. They rode in silence for a long while. Tempest couldn't stop from shifting, the saddle bothering her.

"Are you alright?" Alaric looked back at her. He was extremely aware of her movements.

"I don't like saddles." She replied, shifting again. "I'm used to riding bare back."

"Why?" She always seemed to say something completely different then he was expecting.

"Spur of the moment rides." She shrugged. "If I want to go for a ride why waste time putting a saddle on? Plus, the horse is more comfortable."

"I've known you for five minutes and I have to say you are like no one I've ever met."

"Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're taking that as a complement?"

"Was it meant to be an insult?"

"No, just an observation."

"Then yes, I'll take that as a complement. I pride myself on being different." She explained. "Why should I try to be someone I'm not? My mother always says it's best to be you and be happy then be a drone and unhappy."

"I met your mother when I was younger." He said with a bit of admiration. "From what I can remember, you are just like her."

"Again, thank you." She smiled and he turned back to the road.

They rode in silence again for a while before Alaric had to know why she was in Underland. "So, why are you here?" He asked, trying to sound pleasantly curious.

"To tell the truth, I don't know." She shrugged at the look he gave her. "It's a long story."

"It's a long ride." He countered.

She hesitated before answering. "I, um, I heard something that upset me and without thinking I grabbed my father's hat and ran into the storm we had. I like to run when I get upset. This time though, I ran farther than I thought and ended up by the rabbit hole. I yelled at the hole, demanding to know why we weren't allowed to come here." She gave a false chuckle. "Then I saw a light flash inside the hole and slipped when I leaned too far."

"And here you are." Alaric finished.

"Here I am." She sighed.

"How did you know the rabbit hole led here?"

"My mother has told me stories since I can remember of Underland. I remember every Sunday we would go to the hole and see if we were allowed to return." She explained.

"So Alice has been trying to come back." He had to confirm it.

"Nearly every day." Tempest looked out at the unburned forest around them. "She loves this place too much. And she loves my father more. I would give anything to have her return."

"So would we." His voice was sullen. "Since the disappearance of the key Underland has been dying."

"What happened to the key?" The great mystery that started this whole mess.

"No one knows." Alaric shrugged. "McTwisp had gone to check the status of the door the day Alice left and found it locked."

"Isn't it usually locked?"

"Only on the inside in the Hall of Doors. But on our side it's always unlocked because only McTwisp or the Royal family could go to Overland. By the time McTwisp was able to tell my mother, your mother had already drank the Jabberwocky blood and made the wish to return to Overland. There was nothing we could do, and we've tried." He gave her a small smile.

"Mother never gave up hope that we would be allowed to return." She seemed to be speaking to Underland itself rather than just him.

"Nor has my mother," he paused then smiled back at her. "Or your father."

That caused hope to flare in her chest.

Tarrant Hightopp stood before his last creation. The dress was magnificent, a masterpiece but it was wrong. He was supposed to have made an elegant winter dress for a noble in Snud, using the colors of red and gold. Instead the dress before him was a range of light blues and white and made for his Alice. He had stared out doing his proper job but the design he made with the high neck, clinched waist, and long flowing skirts just seemed to fit with Alice perfectly. He could just see her standing in a white covered land with her hair flowing out behind her as she smiled at him.

No, no, no! He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force the image away. He moved to the window, taking shaky breaths. He couldn't think about her right now, it hurt too much. Gods, he could still clearly remember the day Alice disappeared. And those eighteen years after. All those memories came back to him.

After Alice had disappeared Tarrant had rarely left that door, doing nothing but watching it. He would sit there for hours without moving, uncaring of his own health. Mirana took notice and moved the door back to the Strange Garden. At first he had been furious but soon he realized her decision was for the best. And he knew the White Queen was working on a way to bring his love back. For a while he could work but it soon became too difficult and he left Marmoreal, moving into his old home near Thackeray.

Once there he'd somehow been able to drift into his madness enough that the pain lessened to where he could 'function.' Again, that hadn't lasted very long. All the tea parties with the March Hare, Mallymkun, Chessur, and sometimes Talon (Mally's crush), Mirana, Michael, and Alaric helped to an extent, but he missed his wife and his unborn child.

One day, a few months after that day, he wandered through the forest and found himself next to the door. Unable to hold himself back, he walked to it and leaned his back against the wooden frame. There he cried for hours, talking to the world as if it were a person. He talked about his Alice and the life he wanted with her, the life he demanded to have.

As he stood there he remembered a sense pass over him. A feeling like he wasn't alone when he was. A feeling that warmed his heart and made the thing flutter. Like it did when he was with Alice. Following the feeling he laid his ear against the door and listened hard. He almost didn't believe what he'd heard. It was Alice, he'd heard Alice's beautiful voice.

He figured that she had been talking to the hole. Feeling calmer, Hatter listened to her talk, leaving when he was sure she had left. Day after day he returned to the door, sometimes finding Alice there and sometimes not. For months and months he would go there and just listen to her. And then the most amazing thing happened about four Overland years after that day.

As he'd been about ready to give up that Alice would stop by that day, she showed up. And she wasn't alone. He'd heard her laugh and call to someone in a soft voice and then he heard one of the sweetest sounds he would ever hear. After Alice called for the person, a muffled young toddler's giggle sounded. Again his heart fluttered and his mouth broke out in a huge grin. His child, Alice's child.

Once he heard that giggle he had to see his family. Thankfully Mirana had devised a way to temporarily allow him to go to Overland a year later. He'd seen his Alice again and he saw his beautiful little girl. After that day he somehow was able to contain his madness, unless he was unable to hear his wife and child for days.

Squeezing his eyes, Tarrant forced his memories back into a lock spot in his mind. He couldn't think about her right now, it hurt too much. What he needed was to lose himself in his work. Dive into his orders, that's what he was going to do. Not think about Alice or his Tempest. It wasn't like either of them was going to just walk through his door any time soon.

No, the odds were not in his favor but he wasn't going to give up hope, no matter what.

"Here we are." Alaric spoke up a long while later as they neared the white kingdom.

"_This_ is Marmoreal?" Tempest asked on a gasp.

"Yep, the famous White castle."

"It's magnificent."

He chuckled at the awe in her voice and pulled his horse to a stop when they entered the court yard. A stable boy met them, bowing to him and gawking at Tempest. Alaric jumped down then turned to help Tempest off and really noticed her for the first time.

She had long fiery red hair that waved down to just past the middle of her back. Her skin was a fair color and looked as smooth as silk. Her nose was petite and complemented her subtle heart shaped face. The eyes that tried to take everything in at once were the same bright green as Hatter's and Alaric would bet that they changed with her mood as well. Her pink tongue darted out to wet a pair of plump, kissable lips.

Through her loose clothing he noticed that she had high, full breasts and a small tucked in waist. Her arms and legs were both well defined as if she preferred to do hard labor yet her delicate hands were free of calluses. Even with her baggy clothing and the mud splattered all over her, Tempest looked like an exotic warrior woman drawing in anyone who dared to look at her.

Even Alaric felt himself get entranced by her beauty. And, Gods help him, he wanted to be drawn to her.

Tempest felt Alaric's eyes on her and turned to him. He was staring at her with heat sparking in his brown eye. She blushed, unable to think of why he stared at her like that.

"What?" She asked.

He blinked and held out his hand to help her down. "Nothing, it just occurred to me that you might want to change before you meet your father."

"Why?" She slid off the horse without taking his hand. She wasn't some helpless damsel.

"You're covered in mud, remember?" he led her to the castle doors.

Tempest stopped and looked down at her mud covered self. "Oh, I did forget."

"Come along, we'll-" He started but a female voice cut him off.

"There you are, Alaric. I hoped you'd return soon." A woman with long white hair and dressed in a frilly white gown floated up to them. She had a five pronged white-gold/silver crown perched on the top of her head. She was beautiful.

"Hello mother." Alaric gave her a quick embrace and a peck on the cheek.

"Your father has requested your attendance for the meeting." The Queen cupped his cheek affectionately then looked at Tempest. Her dark brown eyes practically popped out of her head and she gasped. "My word… it can't be…"

"Mother?" Alaric asked, concerned.

"For a moment I thought Alice had returned. " She placed her hand over her heart.

"A lot of people say stuff like that." Tempest shrugged. "Grandma swears that if it weren't for my red hair and green eyes she'd think I was my mother."

"Your mother?" Mirana blinked.

"Oh, right, I'm Tempest Kingsleigh. Or Hightopp, I suppose." She gave her best curtsy. "My mother is Alice."

"You're Alice's daughter?" Mirana broke out in a smile. "This is wonderful news. I'm assuming she'd not here?"

"No, just me." Tempest shrugged again.

"No matter, if you're here then there's hope." Mirana smiled and gave a very elegant curtsy. "I am Mirana, White Queen of Underland." She looked up and frowned as she took in the young woman's appearance. "My goodness what happened to you?"

Tempest gave Alaric an it's-your-fault look. "He nearly ran me over and I fell in a mud pit."

"I told you I was sorry." Alaric huffed.

"Then demanded information from me." Tempest put her hands on her hips.

"You're not going to let it go are you?"

"Not for a while." She shrugged.

"Well," Mirana chimed in. "Why don't we get you cleaned up and into some clean clothing. That should make you feel better."

"Actually, I just want to meet my father." Tempest's voice became pleading.

"And of course you shall, but at the moment he's busy." The Queen sighed.

"The meeting?" Alaric suddenly became all serious.

"Yes, I think it's best if you go now." She nodded.

Alaric kissed his mother's cheek again then turned to Tempest. "I promised to take you to Hatter and I will when we are finished." With a bow of his head he left.

"Now, if you'll follow me, I will take you to where you will be staying." Mirana offered her hand to Tempest and the girl took it. "Would you mind explaining how you came to Underland?"

As the Queen led Tempest through the grand castle, the redhead explained everything from her cousin's party to the moment she arrived at the castle. She even included the wolves she'd helped. That seemed to grab the Queen's attention.

"How big were the wolves you saved?" Mirana asked.

"The black one reached my waist while the white one probably went to my hip. Is that common for wolves here?"

"I'm afraid not." Mirana shook her head. "Wolves have never reached that height before. And, from what I remember, they never had gold or silver eyes; it was always blue, green, or brown. Plus wolves are very rare, especially now."

"Then… what did I help?" Fear gripped Tempest.

"I do not know, but something tells me those creatures are not evil. If they were, then I'm sure they would have killed you."

"So am I." Tempest looked down at her feet and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Mirana pattered her hand.

"Nothing is like what it's supposed to be." At the queen's confused look she explained. "When I was supposed to come here it was with my mother. Everything would be perfect and beautiful and we were supposed to find my father still at his tea party. Everything was supposed to be like a fairy tale."

"Even in fairy tales there is danger and to have the happy ending, you have to overcome the danger." The Queen spoke softly. "But in my heart I know everything will turn out alright, no matter how many bumps we hit."

Tempest couldn't help but smile at her words. The Queen was right everything always turned out alright in the end.

"Here we are… your rooms." Mirana opened an off-white door and led her into a huge room.

A big four poster canopy bed was placed across from the door with a tall wardrobe to the left of it. The wall to the right of the bed was mostly a set of double glass doors that led to a marble balcony. To her left, beside the wardrobe, was a door that no doubt led to a bathing chamber. A large vanity was placed against the right wall with a bookshelf closer to the women. Everything was in shades of white to light lavender.

"What do you think?" Mirana asked.

"It's lovely," Tempest gasped.

"I'm glad you like it. There should be fresh towels and soaps in the bathroom. I will have a few garments brought up, as well as a seamstress."

"No seamstress is needed. Just a sewing kit." Temp turned to the Queen. "I'm fast at sewing."

"Just like your father." Mirana smiled and shook her head. "Alright then, would you prefer dresses or trousers?"

"Anything that no one wants. I can always fix it up."

"Alright, I'll have some things brought up. I have a few duties to attend to so I'll have Alaric show you around."

"I don't want to be a bother." Tempest chimed.

"It's no bother. Their meeting should be over in about an hour anyways. His rooms are down the hall to the right, two doors down on the left side." Mirana showed her from the doorway. "Just go there when you are finished."

"Thank you." Tempest bowed her head.

"You are welcome." Mirana reached out and touched Temp's shoulder. "This is your home as well, you are always welcome here."

_Let me know what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Yeah! Another chapter! Reunions and meeting of old friends. Enjoy,_

**Chapter 5**

Tempest had to admit that Mirana was right. As soon as she was free of any mud and sweat Temp felt a lot better. After her long bubble bath, she dried off and went to see what articles of clothing had been brought in for her. She found a new set of under garments that didn't need mending and slipped them on. Next she pulled on a loose chemise, giving herself some security, and then she set about finding an outfit.

A lot of dresses had been brought up along with three pairs of trousers, six blouses, two vests, and two pairs of leggings. Plus many scraps of fabric. Not wanting to wear just a dress, Tempest remembered a uniform she had liked from China. She took one of the shortest dresses and slipped it on, marking where to cut and stitch with a piece of chalk that was in the kit that came with the clothing. In about twenty minutes she had reformed the dress. After pulling it on she headed out of her room.

She walked to Alaric's door as she tied back half of her long damp hair. Gently she rapped at his door and a moment later he opened it. Tempest felt her eyes widen and her cheeks heat when she came face to face with his large, bare chest. And it was a _nice_ chest. The muscles were well defined, stretching and rippling as he rubbed a towel through his wet hair. She swallowed and forced herself not to follow the light brown trail of hair that dusted his pecs, down his washboard ads, and dipped under the waistband of his trousers.

Her blush darkened despite her attempts to fight it. She bit her lip and forced her mind away from the line of thoughts it was currently on. "Um…"

"Hm," The simple sound caused her to look him in the eye. He had crossed his arms and was giving her a blatant once over. And, if possible, her blush deepened at the smirk forming on his mouth and the approval shinning in his eyes.

Alaric was slightly surprised at the appearance of the redhead beauty standing before him. If he thought she'd been beautiful covered in dirt and leaves before, that was nothing compared to how she looked now.

Her red hair was brighter and gently waved down her back, stray pieces falling around her clean face. Without the mud her fair skin shone in the dim hall light. The dress she wore had short sleeves and scooped low on her chest. It reached down to her knees, a long slit was cut up to her right hip. She wore a pair of leggings that were cut off at mid-calf, simple slippers, and a long thick ribbon wrapped around her waist. Clutched in her right hand was Hatter's hat.

"Much better." He muttered to himself than smiled wider at her. "You ready?"

Her grip on the hat tightened. "Yes."

"Let's go." He tossed the towel into his room and pulled the door shut, leading the way down the hall. When she didn't follow him he looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Are you going to put a shirt on?" She didn't know why it bothered her.

His smile turned into a smirk. "Does it bother you?"

She blushed and bit her cheek in rage. "No! Why should it?" She huffed and brushed past him. "Let's go."

His chuckle reached her ears, once again darkening her blush. As he stepped in stride beside her she refused to look at him. "Meeting your father for the first time must be nerve raking."

"No, I'm fine." She defended. He raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a yeah-right look. She sighed and fiddled with the hat. "Ok, so I am a little nervous. This isn't how I imagined meeting him."

"By yourself?"

"Without my mother." She replied. "I always dreamed we would return together."

Alaric grew silent as they walked to the other side of the castle. He couldn't imagine what she was going through but he knew she was needed here.

"What's he like?" She asked suddenly. "My father."

"He's…" He frowned, searching for the right words. "He's… well, he's…" Nothing came to his mind. "He's just Hatter. It's hard to describe what he's like."

"Mad?" She supplied with a chuckle.

"Sort of, well in a way he is but then he's not." Alaric furrowed his brow as he thought. "Hatter is…"

"A fruit loop." An amused voice supplied from behind Tempest.

She gasped and spun, her hair nearly smacking Alaric. No one was there. "Who-"

"My word," the voice cut her off as the head of a grey and blue cat appeared. Its aqua eyes looked the redhead up and down before a large grin spread across his face. The rest of his body came into view. "You are most definitely their child."

"You're…" Tempest pointed at him, mouth dropped open.

"Chessur, at your service." Chess tilted his head in a bow. "And, pray tell, what is your name?"

"T-Tempest." She blinked a few times before reaching out and tugging gently on one of his ears. Chessur purred and closed his eyes when she began to scratch his cheek. "You look just like a stuffed animal I had. Of course mom made it based on you, but still."

"I shall be flattered that you had a stuffed animal based on me." His grin grew at her words and he floated around her. "Spitting image of her yet colored like him. I wonder…" He mused, eyes going to the large hat in her hands. "Do _you_ possess any skills in hat making?"

"Um," Temp brought the hat closer, remembering that the cat always loved it. "I've only tried to make hats once and the man said I had skill. I'm much better at clothing."

"Ah, then I suggest you try more often. Underland could use another hat maker. Now I must be going, Fairfarren Alaric, Tempest." He bowed to them and reached out to run a paw over the hat. "Goodbye, dear hat, how I have missed you."

With that he floated away, humming a strange tune.

"What a strange cat." Tempest stared after him.

"You should meet his daughter." Alaric shrugged, continuing down the hall.

"Daughter?" Tempest raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, she's just like him." He grinned at her.

"Wow, I must meet her." She began to start fidgeting with the hat she held.

"You will." He lost his smile when he noticed she was looking around wildly, eyes darkening to a forest green. "You alright?"

She gave a sharp nod, paused then slowly shook her head. She stopped and looked down at her feet, hands still wringing the hat. "I've lost my muchness."

Alaric raised his eyebrow in question before realizing she wasn't looking at him. "Muchness?"

"The thing my mother lost but got back to defeat the Jabberwocky." She sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"So you're worried?" He took a spot next to her. "Why?"

"What if he doesn't remember me? Remember that I even exist?" She still didn't look up.

"Are you joking?" At his harsh tone her head snapped up and looked him straight in the eyes. He sighed at her seriousness. "Trust me, he hasn't. Every morning he goes to that door and waits for over an hour. Then he goes to his never ending tea party and talks, not just about Alice, but about you as well."

"Really?" Her eyes began to lighten.

"Yes," he nodded, looking her up and down again. "And, if I may say, his image of you is pretty accurate."

Tempest blushed but couldn't help the smile forming. Her nervousness began to melt away, leaving her with determination. With strength she pushed off the wall. "Let's hurry before I run the other way."

Alaric laughed and began to walk down the hall once more. He could only imagine what was going through her head. Everyone in Underland knew of her, had images of what she must look like, all because Hatter couldn't help talking about her. There was no way Hatter could ever forget her.

"Here we are." He spoke a few minutes later when they came upon a brightly colored door. "Hatter's workshop. You ready?"

She took a deep breath and felt her heart thumping in her chest. The thumbing grew louder when he knocked. It was so loud she couldn't hear the voice from the other side, which Alaric must have heard because he opened the door. Another deep breath and she followed him inside.

The place was just as her mother described. A long table stretched through the center of the room, covered with all types and colors of fabric. Piles of more fabric were under the table, by the large window, and by the bookshelves. Finished and unfinished hats were littered everywhere. There were even cloths mixed in.

What caught her eyes, however, was the man moving around through the mess. He wasn't overly tall or short, probably a few inches taller than her. With his back to her she could only see bright red-orange wavy hair which was cut short and frizzed out, rather than the shoulder length hair she remembered. He was currently wearing dark brown pants and a stripped button down purplish shirt. He also wore his spool shoulder sash.

It was him. This was the man she had waited forever to meet.

"Hatter?" Alaric called but the man didn't stop moving.

"Hello Alaric, what can I help you for?" Hatter paused for a moment then moved to a different hat.

"There's someone here to meet you." Alaric crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Yes, of course. If they wish for a hat it will be a while. I have many orders." Hatter spoke while still working.

"Tarrant, please stop working for a moment." Alaric sighed.

"Too much to do. Much… much…" he began to mutter.

When Alaric took a step forward Tempest put her hand on his arm. She shook her head, took a deep breath and a step closer to the working man. Another breath and another step. Breath, step, breath, step. This continued until she was only a few steps away. One more deep breath and she spoke.

"Father," it was no more than a soft call but Hatter froze. Bright green eyes met bright green eyes when he slowly turned. He looked just the same as that day she saw him thirteen years ago; nearly white skin, shadows under his eyes, and deep set cheek bones. She couldn't help but say it again. "Father."

Tarrant simply stared at her, blinking. With a smile she took the old hat she still held and placed it on his head. She used the words her mother had once used. "There, now you look yourself. At least what I remember."

He looked up at the hat then back to her. Confusion filled his eyes for only a moment before he suddenly pulled her into a tight hug, lifting her off the ground.

"You're here! I can't believe it." He laughed and set her down. Holding her at arm's length his eyes took her in. "So much like her. You are Alice's daughter."

"I am your daughter." Tempest added, her smile growing.

"Tempest," he spoke her name for the first time to her, and pulled her into another hug. "My Tempest."

Tempest hugged him back. "My father."

Once again he held her at arm length and looked at her. "You are the spitting image of your mother."

"With your hair, eyes, and personality." She quoted what Alice loved to say.

Tarrant chuckled but soon lost his smile. "She's not here is she?"

"No," Tempest sighed. "But she would give anything to be here."

"As would I." He sighed. An instant later his smile was back. "But I have you here. How did you get here?"

"I fell down the rabbit hole after I saw a bright light. I… um… I picked the lock of the small door in the Hall of Doors." She rubbed the back of her head, expecting to get in trouble.

"Picked the lock?" He blinked then looked up at Alaric, who still stood by the door. "I tried that, right?"

"More times then I remember." The prince nodded. "We even had a few locksmiths take a crack at it. Nothing worked."

"We must speak with Absolem about this." Hatter said musefully. Then he threw his hands in the air, spun around and beamed at Tempest. "First we will have tea. After all Time says it's time for tea."

"I've always loved a good tea party." Temp giggled remembering her younger pretend parties with the stuffed animals and her mother.

Hatter's smile grew, revealing the small gap between his front teeth. "Then you must join me for tea. You as well Alaric."

"I would love to, Hatter, but dinner is in an hour and I have some studies to finish." He shrugged. "Besides you have a lot to catch up on. Will you both be there for dinner? I'm sure everyone will wish to meet you, Tempest."

"Yes, yes, of course." Hatter waved his hand about. "Everyone must meet my daughter… Alice's daughter… our child."

Tempest looked at the hat maker as his tone became sad and distant. His eyes began to turn a slight shade of blue as the pain of the past washed over him. She knew how he felt.

"Of course we'll be there. I should love to meet everyone my mother talked about." She smiled at Alaric.

"Alright," He nodded, returning her smile. "I will let my mother know. Fairfarren." With a bow he left the pair alone. Tempest couldn't help but watch him leave. Something about the White Prince captivated her, attracted her like nothing ever had before.

"Tea!" At Tarrant's exclamation she turned back to him, putting aside whatever drew her to Alaric. "Come, we will have tea on the terrace."

"Have you ever had tea in a tree?" She asked, following him into the surprisingly spotless room next door. It was as if he never used this bedroom.

"Tea in a tree?" He mused. "I don't believe I ever have."

"It is quite interesting." She laughed at the memory. "But very difficult in the rain."

Tarrant's laughter seemed to brighten the dreary room. Colors began to become more distinguished, perking at the happy sound. "I suppose it would be."

He led her out to the balcony where a small round table with two chairs sat. A little stand rested by the wall with a white teapot, two tea cups, a burner and many different tea ingredients. Tarrant went to it, checked the water level in the teapot, and then put it on the burner. He lit it and turned to Tempest.

"It's been so long since I've been out here." He mused, eyes looking far off to the sea. Then, after he shook his head, he indicated the chair closest to her. "Sit, I want to know about everything. After all I've missed out on eighteen years of your life."

"Not by choice." She added, taking the seat. "Has it only been eighteen years here?"

"I believe so. Time can be so temperamental." Hatter pulled out his pocket watch, checking the time. "Sometimes Time goes normal but lately Time seems to be moving slowly, as if afraid I'd kill him again."

Tempest gave him a confused look. "Time is different in this world?"

"Yes, yes, very, very temperamental." He waved his hand around. "What is eighteen years in Overland can feel like fifty or more years if waiting for something. Or can merely be five years as it seems." He gave his toothy grin. "That's why we don't age much past twenty years. Look at her majesty, Mirana."

"Mirana?" Temp asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tarrant nodded and went to the softly screaming teapot. He removed it from the burner and placed it on the table, followed by the cups and supplies. "How old do you think she is?"

"She looks no older then mid-thirties but must be a lot older." She took the cup he offered her, adding her sugars.

"Oh, she is close to a hundred, I believe." He poured her some tea.

"Wow."

"Oh, yes," Hatter nodded and took his seat. "She is only ten years older than me. Or is it twenty? Age really has no meaning in Underland."

"That explains how you look exactly the same as when mom first fell through the rabbit hole." She took a sip of tea and sighed in delight. It was minty and sweet.

Hatter's smile became soft at the memory of all those years ago. "I suppose it does." He looked at Tempest, smile dropping a degree. "But she changed and so have you."

"You age each day in Overland." Tempest nodded. "Although, mom hasn't changed much."

He looked down at his tea for a moment before asking. "How… how is she?"

Tempest thought for a moment. He seemed too fragile to tell the entire truth. "She's as well as can be expected." She explained at his confused look. "She misses you a lot. But never gave up hope that she would find her way back."

His eyes softened for a moment before worry settled in. "Has she… did she…"

"Find someone else?" Tempest supplied. At his nod she shook her head. "No, you are the only man she has ever loved and wants to love. Her own words, not mine."

"Thank you." He sighed and took a sip oh his tea. They were silent for a long time. Tempest wanted to ask if he'd done the same but found herself unable to. A moment later he looked up and shook his head. "No, I haven't found anyone, nor do I want to."

Relief settled over that load, and she smiled at him. "If I can get here then I'm sure that Underland's champion will as well. Nothing short of God will be able to keep you apart forever."

He laughed at that. "Chessur said the same thing."

"Well it's true. I remember helping her pack a large picnic every Sunday and hiking up to that rabbit hole. We would spend all day there, trying nearly every five minutes to get through. Mom would sigh, give one last look, and reluctantly walk back home as the sun set." Tempest could remember those days extremely well. They were some of the happiest time for Alice.

When he began to laugh she raised her eyebrow. "Every seven days I would spend the day by that door, drawn there for some unknown reason. Sometimes I could hear Alice talking with a young girl."

"Then there is hope." She truly believed that.

"Yes, hope." He took another sip then waved his hand. "Now, tell me of you. Everything you like, do, hate… everything. I must make up for lost time."

"Um… alright." She scratched the back of her head. "Let's see… Oh, I was born in the month of March on the twentieth. I was early by at least two months. Mom joked that I was just as unpredictable as you."

He chuckled at that.

"Um… I've always gotten high marks in school, actually I'm attending one of the Universities of London a year early."

"Smart, like Alice." He nodded.

"I don't much like being stuck in a classroom. Too cramped. I do however love creating things." She indicated her dress. "Everyone says I'm good at clothing. Everything I wear is unique and made by me."

"Very useful. How are you with hats?" His eyes took on a proud sheen.

"I've tried it once, liked it but never had a chance to do so again. Perhaps you could teach me?"

"It would be my honor. What else is there about you?" He was drawn in, excited to know his daughter was not just like Alice but similar to him as well.

"Hm… I don't much get along well with the others from Overland. I'd rather read or sew or have tea. Mom says I'm so much like you." Temp sighed then chuckled. "Even when I fight."

"Fight?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, yeah," This time she waved her hands around. "Ever since I could walk mom's taught me to defend myself. When I was ten I began to learn to fence and basic sword play. I much prefer to use a bow and arrow."

"Archery?"

"Yep, I'm pretty good actually."

"So was my mother." He commented. "I'm not but she could hit a target almost two hundred yards away."

"Wow, that's amazing. I wish I could do that." Tempest said in awe.

"Tell me of what you've done." He smiled and stirred his tea again.

Tempest returned his smile and continued to speak of her life. She told him of some things she had done as a child. She spoke of her cousins and friends. She even told him of why she'd come here. He agreed she had done the right thing by slapping Henry but didn't agree with her running away. Before they knew it, an hour had passed and the dinner bell was ringing. Tarrant pulled out his pocket watch.

"Well, I believe we have dinner to attend." He stood, Tempest following suit. "Come, many will wish to meet you."

Tarrant had been right. As soon as they had entered the dining hall everyone grew focused on her. At first she had been nervous but that melted away at the proud look on Hatter's face. He had introduced her to everyone. First was again with Mirana and then her husband, Michael.

Mallymkun and her husband, Talon, had been next. They introduced their four daughters; Samile, Beatrice, Olivia, and Irene. Unfortunately Raynum hadn't made it away from the red knights. Tempest couldn't help the guilt that settled in her gut. Mally had assured her the mouse would be safe, he was too tough.

After Mally and her family was the March Hare. Thackery was just as crazy as Alice had said. He had danced around her, muttering about soup. Until one of Mally's daughters threw a scone at him. The poor hare cried out in terror, hiding behind Tempest. When he noticed it had been one mice he rushed to the table and started a food fight. It was a good thing the only food on the table was bread.

Next she had been reintroduced to Chessur. The cat merely grinned and introduced his daughter, Castiel. This cat had similar coloring as Chess but leaned more to a purple tint and her eyes were a cerulean blue rather than aqua. Later Tempest learned that Chess' wife had been killed during the Fire (as everyone called it) while saving a group of people. Tempest had to fight back her tears and resist pulling the two cats into a hug.

Right before dinner started the Tweedles came up to her. She had expected to meet two short, large boys, but the two that stood in front of her were no longer boys. They had grown taller than Hatter and, while still slightly big, they were now muscular. Their round faces had lost their baby fat and formed masculine angles. Also, while they still wore matching clothing and were bald, Dee had grown a thin mustache and Dum had a goatee. Their personalities, however, were exactly the same as her mother described. They fought to shake Temp's hand first then argued where she should sit. Eventually, Temp settled it by sitting between them with Tarrant across from her next to Alaric, who kept shooting a strange look at her.

After dinner she spent a couple hours talking with everyone. When she couldn't hide her yawns anymore Alaric decided to lead her to her room. She agreed and after saying good night to everyone she followed him.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself." He spoke as they climbed the stairs.

"I did actually." She covered her mouth as she yawned again. "I don't usually do well in crowds but here I felt fine."

"Glade to hear it." This time he yawned. Tempest couldn't help but laugh. "Your yawning is contagious." He chuckled.

"Can't help it, I'm tired." She nudged him. She was in a great mood, but just walking beside him she felt at peace. Something she had very rarely felt.

"It's been a long day." He nudged back.

"Thank you." She gave him a soft smile when they stopped in front of her door. "For keeping your promise and taking me to my father."

"You would have found him without me, but you are welcome." Alaric took her hand and gave a bow. Her heart fluttered when he kissed her hand. Then he looked up with shinning brown eyes. "Good night, Tempest."

With a blush she gave a courtly curtsy and stammered, "G-good night Alaric." She pretended not to see his smirk and turned to enter her room. When she had the closed door between them she breathed out a sigh and rested against the wood.

She stood there for a moment before moving to the pile of fabrics still piled on her bed. Huffing she picked through them, removed her clothing, and pulled on a pair of undershorts and a loose shirt. The rest she pushed off the foot of the bed. After a quick brush of her teeth and wash of her face she crawled into the large bed. Within minutes she was passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Another chapter up and ready, hope you like. This is just a sort of fun, teasing chapter... just a heads up._

**Chapter 6**

When Tempest woke the next morning she immediately went to work on making some clothing. By the time she had a few outfits made someone knocked on her door. She stood, stretched and answered the door. A maid pushed in a silver cart that had something that smelled wonderful on it. Her stomach let out a loud grumble. The maid turned with a soft chuckle then placed the tray from the cart on the vanity.

"It seems I arrived at the right time." The maid smiled at Tempest. "His Highness thought you might like some breakfast."

"Thank you." Temp took a deep breath and sighed. "It smells wonderful."

"When you're finished just leave the tray outside the door." The maid bowed and headed to the door. "Oh and Lord Hightopp has asked me to inform you that he will be waiting for you in the main hall when you're finished."

"Oh, thank you." Tempest looked back at her with a grin. "Would you mind telling him I'll be down soon?"

"Of course, have a nice breakfast." The maid bowed again then left, chuckling as she went.

Tempest ate the breakfast quickly, enjoying the new tastes of Underland food. When she was finished she placed the dishes back on the tray and carried it to the door, ready to start her day. Just as she was about to leave she realized she was still in the oversized shirt she'd slept in. Blushing, she quickly pulled on the pair of trousers she'd just mended and the loose blouse with her strapless corset under it.

She braided her hair as she made her way through the large palace. Everything seemed to be in a happier mood. Everyone she passed was humming or giggling. It seemed that with her here they had hoped that Alice would be their Champion again. Disappointment had her looking down at her feet.

"Tempest!" Hatter called when she walked into the entry way.

She looked up and beamed at him. "Good morning father."

"'Tis a lovely morning. I trust you slept well?" He pulled her in for a hug.

"I did. And you?" She returned his hug.

"Yes, yes, best in years." And he looked it too. The dark circles under his eyes had lightened a few shades and his skin wasn't as pale (still light but not grey). "I was thinking that you should have a tour of Marmoreal. Since you didn't receive one yesterday. And this place can get quiet confusing. Not that you easily get confused, but many do… not say that you're like many, obviously you're not…"

"Hatter!" Tempest called softly, remembering how her mother got him out of his rants. "Dad."

Tarrant blinked a few times. "I'm fine." He gasped then smiled at her. "Thank you."

She chuckled. "I was going to ask about a tour and you read my mind."

This time he laughed and held out his hand. "Come we'll start at the gardens."

Still smiling Tempest let her father show her around. First he took her to the maze, telling her she needed to find her way around it first. Next was the entire castle. He took great pride in showing her the armory, where Alice's armor still stood with the Vorpal sword. But when they were moving down the corridor where his rooms were, he paused outside the room across from his. The door had been painted a pale blue and had a golden plaque nailed to it. Written in an elegant scrawl was simply _Alice_.

"Mirana left this room alone after that day." Tarrant explained placing his palm against the door. "I… I painted the door and I clean it every once in a while. I didn't want anyone else in here."

"I understand." Tempest also put her hand on the door. "When you gave mom your hat she did everything to keep it in the best shape. She used to never let me touch it. Everything you gave her she holds with great value. Especially that bracelet."

"Bracelet." He spoke in a wistful voice. Hand going to his chest.

"Yep, the one you gave her with the three charms. She never takes it off." Tempest looked at him with sadness.

"And I never take this off." He produced the sparrow necklace, tenderly running his thumb over it. After a long moment of silence he replaced the necklace under his shirt and stepped back from the door. "Come I still must show you the back court yard and the training area."

Tempest nodded and followed him out of the castle. They got four steps outside before a young knight came up to them. He began to inquire about some plans and Tarrant answered. It didn't take long for Tempest to become bored and start looking around. When her eyes landed on the large stables her curiosity got the better of her. Before she realized it she had walked halfway to the white building. Pausing she looked back to see her father still talking with the knight. With a shrug she continued to the stables. Hatter would find her when he was done.

She looked around the doorway and, when she found it empty, walked in. The place was huge. On each side there were at least twenty stables, some with horses, but most were empty. What captured her attention was the large set of slightly open double doors that made up most of the opposite wall. At least a full stall's length stood between the doors and the last stalls. Cocking her head and raising an eyebrow she gently opened the doors. If she thought the main stable was huge, this room was gigantic. The ceiling stood probably twelve feet high and twenty feet wide. A large cot of many blankets sat against one wall with a large water bowl beside it. Another bowl sat next to the water bowl, bones sticking over the edge.

Moving up to the cot, Temp noticed that the doors across from it were open. Whatever stayed there was gone for now. Still frowning she bent to inspect the food bowl. Scrunching her nose she picked up one of the bones that still had meat one it.

"Must be some type of large dog." She shrugged and replaced the bone. Suddenly a shot of warm, musky air hit her back. She froze for a moment before slowly turning. Her scream stuck in her throat as she fell back, coming face to face with the Bandersnatch.

The gigantic dog-like creature sniffed her, pulled back slightly, and then sniffed again. This time he let out a low growl and leaned closer. Fear coiled inside Tempest causing her to slowly scoot away from the creature. Only problem, he followed her. She ended up crawling onto the cot before her back bumped into the wall. The Bandersnatch slowly lowered its squished face closer to her. He opened his mouth, revealing his shark like teeth. This time when she opened her mouth her scream broke through.

Alaric had just finished his morning meeting and was glad to be able to get outside. All he could think about was Tempest. He hadn't even known her for a day and she was plaguing his thoughts. There was just something about her that called to him. And the look in her eyes when they had said good night didn't help either.

With a deep sigh he descended the short steps that lead to the back court yard. Instantly he felt himself looking for the redhead beauty. When he didn't find her he headed towards Hatter, who was talking with one of the knight. He waited until the knight left before speaking.

"Good morning, Tarrant." He gave the man a friendly smile.

"Ah, Alaric!" Tarrant exclaimed. "It is a lovely morning, no?"

"It is." Alaric nodded.

"Are you ready for some training?" Hatter clapped his hands together.

"Always am. By the way, where's Tempest?" Again Alaric looked around. No sign of her.

"Huh?" Tarrant also looked around placing his hands on his hips. "She was right here. Must have wondered off, she's so much like her mother."

Before Alaric could respond a scream pierced the quiet of the morning. He looked to the barn where the sound came from, then back at Hatter. Both their eyes were large with fear. They whispered at the same time. "Tempest."

Then they were running off to find her. They burst through the stable's doors, startling the horses, a few knights behind them. The doors at the far wall that lead to the Bandersnatch's area were slightly open and they could see the end of the creature's tail twitching around.

"No… stop…" Tempest's gasped words had the two running faster. Alaric reached the doors first, nearly smashing into the doors as he threw them open, Hatter right on his heels. When they entered the large area, both nearly fell at what they saw. Alaric skidded to a stop, biting his lip.

Tempest was half propped on the wall and half on the large cot, twisting around as the Bandersnatch licked her. She was covering her face, laughter bubbling out of her, as she tried to push the large animal away. The Bandersnatch was growling/purring as it nuzzled up to the redhead, running his large tongue over her face. She began to squirm her way put a bit but the creature wouldn't let her go.

"St-stop!" She gasped, trying to push him away. "Please…. Haha…"

Alaric couldn't stop himself, his laughter bubbled out of him followed by Hatter's and the knights'. While some believed the Bandersnatch was a ruthless creature, they were wrong. He was exactly like an overgrown puppy, playful and sweet.

"H-help…" Temp finally gasped.

Still chuckling, the prince went to help the gasping woman. He placed his hand on the creature's shoulder and patted him. "Come on, Bandy. Let her breathe."

The Bandersnatch growled but pulled back. He turned and gave the prince a long lick before laying flat on its belly, tail wagging like crazy. Alaric grumbled and wiped at the drool. He turned to Tempest, who was still on the ground chuckling.

"You alright?" He held out his hand for her.

""Hehe… yeah." She began to wipe at her face. "I think… heh… I need another bath." Tears were still leaking from her eyes.

Alaric took in her slightly wet appearance and gulped. Once again she took his breath away. Though she was covered in Bandersnatch drool, she was glowing with happiness. Her cheeks were a little flushed and her eyes were a little red. Her chest was rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. Gods, she was even more beautiful when she smiled, she was radiant.

"What happened?" Tarrant asked, also wiping away the few tears that leaked free.

"Um, while you were talking my curiosity got the better of me." She was still chuckling. "I wandered into the stables and saw the double doors cracked open. I walked in without thinking and saw the huge stuff. When I was looking at the food bowl the Bandersnatch came in and scared me." She patted the large creatures head.

"He tends to do that." Alaric sighed and also petted the beast. "Come on, there's a fountain around back you can use to wash off with."

"That would be niche." Temp gave one more chuckle and followed the prince.

After they had both washed their faces Tempest sat on the fountain. Looking back at the barn she saw the Bandersnatch lounging in the summer sun. She noticed that the fur was grayer then she imagined and covered in what looked like ash.

"Alaric?" She called.

"Yeah?"

"Why is the Bandersnatch covered in ash?" She looked up at him with a frown.

Alaric returned her frown then looked to the Bandersnatch. He sighed before answering. "Since the Bandersnatch is stronger than most creatures in Underland we've been sending him out to help look for any survivors from the Fire."

"And he just got back?" She filled in the rest.

"Yeah," his sigh was full of sadness.

She continued to stare at the large creature, not wanting to hurt Alaric by asking if there were survivors. "All that ash can't be good for him." She mused, placing her hand in the fountain. She looked at the water then the Bandersnatch, an idea clicking in her head. "Perhaps he deserves a bath."

"What?" Alaric raised an eyebrow ate her.

"The Bandersnatch." She pointed. "You're out here to train right? Well, I'm going to clean all that ash off of him. Make him feel better."

"Huh, that's a good idea. We've been so busy that he hasn't gotten a good bath in a long time. And he does love his baths." Alaric laughed at the memories.

"Good, so you and dad can train and I'll clean him." She grinned up at the prince.

"Come on, let's get you some supplies."

She nodded and followed him.

"Bandy!" Tempest yelled laughingly. She held up her hands to shield herself from the flying sudsy water as the Bandersnatch shook himself. He just purred and settled back down. She wiped off the suds from her face, fixing the beast with an amused look. "You keep doing that and we'll be at this all day."

She laughed when he shook himself again. This time she took the brush and went back to washing him. So far she'd been able to remove most of the ash, but as she started washing his head, Bandy kept shaking off the water. At least he was just goofing around.

Many yards away she heard someone shout and a loud clang of metal. Curiously she looked around the large creature to the training yard. Alaric was currently hacking away at a young knight. The poor man was barely able to defend himself from the powerful thrusts of the prince's sword.

Temp couldn't help but watch Alaric. The way his muscular chest and arms flexed as he swung whatever weapon he held was hypnotizing. The muscles bulged and relaxed with each movement, sweat slicked skin glistening in the sun light. He danced around on the balls of his feet, moving in the time old warrior's dance. His handsome face was drawn down in concentration, distracted by nothing yet taking in everything. He was a well-trained and honed warrior.

And she wanted to test his skills. Part of her wanted to pick up one of the practice swords and jump in the ring with him at seeing him like that. The other part, however, wanted to do less proper things. Some included silk sheets, bare skin, and a lot of cake icing.

"I know that look." Castiel chuckled from behind her, causing her to jump.

"Castiel!" Tempest covered her heart with her hand. "Don't do that!"

"Can't help it, too much fun." The floating cat chuckled. "You were just standing there with such a goofy look."

"I was not." Temp argued and went back to washing the Bandersnatch.

"Oh, yes you where." Castiel taunted. "I bet I know what you were thinking."

Temp blushed, looking away from the cat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about our White Prince over there being shirtless. No doubt causing some _inappropriate_ thoughts to form." Castiel floated around to look at Temp's face. She laughed at the very dark blush covering the woman. "I am right."

"Oh shut up!" Tempest hissed, throwing a brush at her. Castiel disappeared in a puff of smoke, reforming on the other side of her. "What do you want?" Temp demanded.

"I've been watching you two most of the morning." She said lazily.

"So?"

"Well, I thought I'd let you in on a secret."

Temp raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about?"

"All those males over there." The cat pointed to the sparing ring with her tail. "And the fact that they seem unable to take their eyes off you."

"What?" Temp stopped washing the Bandersnatch and fully looked at Castiel.

"Just look, inconspicuously."

Tempest shrugged and walked around the Bandersnatch, keeping her head down. As she bent to pick up the water bucket, she looked at the training area from under her lashes. Sure enough many of the knights were looking at her. Including the Tweedles. When she picked up the buckets she saw Alaric turn and focus on her then the knights before shouting at them. The knights whipped around to focus on him.

Tempest had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing as she walked back around the Bandersnatch. "So that's what all the shouting was about."

"Told you." Castiel chuckled.

"Why do they keep staring?" Temp asked, dumping some water over the Bandersnatch.

"Perhaps it's because you're dressed in short trousers and a revealing corset."

"Well, it's hot and this big guy got my shirt soaked." She defended herself.

"Sure, that's all." Cas rolled her eyes, her grin growing. "It has nothing to do with the hot prince training within view."

"You…" Tempest was annoyed and embarrassed by her comments. She looked down and picked up the water bucket. With a grin of her own she dumped the bucket on the laughing cat.

Castiel gave a loud 'mreow' and hissed. "What'd you do that for?"

"You were making fun of me, now you're all wet."

Cas narrowed her eyes and disappeared. She reappeared Temp and dumped the bucket she held. Tempest cried out and spun on the cat. "Now you're all wet."

"Why you-" before she could finish the Bandersnatch stood and shook himself. Both Temp and Cas screeched, trying to protect themselves before splashing the water at each other and the Bandersnatch.

Alaric heard the loud 'mreow' from Castiel then the cry from Tempest a minute later. He watched the Bandersnatch rise and shake, heard the two screech before they ran out from behind the beast, both soaked. He couldn't take his eyes off of the display as they splashed each other. They were laughing and trying to dodge the Bandersnatch's water. He watched as Castiel dumped a bucket of water on the red-haired woman. Her response was to grab the cat and dunk her in the fountain.

"What is going on?" Tarrant chuckled behind him.

"Your daughter seems to have started a water fight with Cas and the Bandersnatch."

"Apparently." Hatter grinned as he looked at the knights. "And it appears you've lost your audience."

"What?" Alaric blinked and looked at him. When Hatter pointed to the soldiers he groaned. Every single one of them was staring at Tempest as she splashed water from the fountain at the Bandersnatch. He had to admit she was breathtaking but still! She was taking his army from their training.

He groaned and let out a low whistle, the knights turned instantly at the sound. Tempest, Castiel and the Bandersnatch even stopped. "Since you all find my demonstration so uninteresting I suggest you go about your daily business. Dismissed."

The knights stood and bowed before leaving, most watching Tempest as they went. Alaric groaned again, causing Hatter to laugh. He looked at the older man. "Why do you find this so funny? Shouldn't you be knocking their heads in for watching her, like an over protective father?"

"I could but what's the fun in that?" Hatter shrugged. "I'd rather see what she can do. Something tells me she doesn't need anyone protecting her. But if anyone tries to touch my daughter, I'll kill 'em." The mad man's eyes turned an angry orange at his warning.

"Hey!' Tempest called out and the two turned to face her. She was shielding herself as the Bandersnatch shook himself. "Ok, ok you win."

The creature growled and licked her. Shaking his hand Alaric walked up to the three, Hatter behind him. When they were close enough the Bandersnatch shook himself again, slightly getting them wet.

"Great, just what I needed, a Bandersnatch shower." Alaric groaned, wiping at the water.

"Well at least you're not soaked." Castiel grumbled, licking at the water. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go lay in the sun." With that she smoked out. The Bandersnatch followed her, moving to lay in a particularly sunny spot.

"Why don't you go dry off, Tempest." Hatter grinned at her. "I'll pick everything up."

"Good idea." Temp grabbed her hair and wrung it out before tossing it over her shoulder. "Thanks."

Alaric couldn't help but watch her as she tried to squeeze as much water off of her as she could. He was captivated by her beauty again. Of course she was beautiful, exotic even, but why was he affected so much? No one had ever captured his attention like she did. And it wasn't just her looks that did it, but her musical voice and defiant attitude. She was like a walking contradiction.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Tempest asked smiling at Hatter and Alaric, water still dripping down her face.

The breath caught in Alaric's lungs as he followed one of the drops down the side of her face, over the column of her neck and down the valley between her breasts. He could just imagine the trail moving along the smooth, pale skin of her flat stomach, and then it would continue down to her core. He squeezed his eyes at that thought, he didn't need to imagine water trailing over her naked body.

"Well," Hatter's voice thankfully pulled Alaric away from his very naughty imagination. "What do you want to do?"

"Um…" she perused her lips, once again wringing out her clothing. "I have no idea."

"Hatter, why not take her to your house?" Alaric suggested.

Tarrant froze, eyes staring off into the distance, focusing on nothing. The hat maker all but became a statue, barely breathing.

"Dad?" Tempest called softly.

Alaric let out a soft curse. "I'm sorry, Tarrant. I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"The house?" Tempest turned to him. "The one he made for mom?"

Alaric nodded. "Yeah, he won't live there but he cleans it every few weeks. He says it holds to many memories."

Tempest nodded and turned to Hatter. Gently she touched his arm and called his name. He blinked and looked at her. She gave a small, sad smile. "Mother told me about the house you built. I would love to see it, if you don't mind."

Tarrant stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Yes," his voice was hushed. "Yes, of course."

"If you don't want to go-" He cut her off.

"No, I need to go back." He shook his head forcefully. "I want to show you what was supposed to be our home." He grinned at her, revealing his gapped teeth.

"If you're sure." She grinned back.

"Yes, yes." He nodded vigorously. "But first you must go change."

"Oh," Temp looked down at herself. "Almost forgot."

All three of them laughed before heading back up to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Just a little filler filled with wise butterflies, little flirting, and incite on Alice. Wooho! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 7**

Tempest wondered through the castle hours later, thinking about where she had just been. Hatter had taken her to beautiful house he had built and she had been shocked. She hadn't expected it to be so big. As they had approached the home, Hatter had explained he had added more to it in hopes Alice would return and in anticipation of Tempest. He had added another floor that was dedicated to her with four rooms and one bathroom.

The entire structure was magnificent and the inside felt as though someone lived there. It was clean to the tiniest crevice, not a single spot of dust or grime. And as she went through the rooms she swore she could feel her parents moving around. Their happiness and joy at finally being together. She hadn't been able stop her tears. After a tour they had sat on the back porch talking until their stomachs had demanded food.

During lunch Alaric had asked to meet with Hatter and they had left. So, while everyone went off doing their business, Tempest had decided to explore more of the castle. And here she was, somewhere on the top floor… lost.

"Ugh…" she groaned rubbing the back of her head and looking around. Nothing. Absolutely nothing was around her. "Why do I always get lost?" She demanded and continued down the hall. Where was Chess when you needed him?

For the past thirty minutes she had been trying to find a set of stairs but no matter which direction she went in she couldn't find any. How was that possible? She had gotten up here somehow so there was a way to get back downstairs. She was determined to find it.

She continued down the hall until it ended.

"Damnit!" She nearly shouted. "That's the fifth one and I haven't taken that many turns!" Turning sharply she caught sight of smoke curling around her legs. "What the…?" Trailing off she followed the smoke back to the dead end only to find that the wall wasn't a wall but a door made to look like a wall.

There was a thin wispy trail of purple smoke coming out from the crack under the door. Frowning she approached the door, cautiously laying her ear against the wood. She couldn't hear anything. Still frowning she knocked, waited a minute, and then opened the door.

The room was dark due to the thick curtains pulled shut, a single light coming from the center of the room, atop what looked like a stack of boxes. As she got closer, Temp realized they were boxes with rocks and foliage growing up the squares to the big desk. On the desk were books and writing utensils along with a group of huge mushrooms and a lamp. Temp stepped closer and was able to see the hookah responsible for the smoke resting near the mushrooms.

Realization dawned on her. "Oh, this room must belong to Absolem." She snapped her fingers.

"I guess you're not such a stupid girl." A deep, amused voice spoke from behind her.

Temp jumped and whirled around to face the voice. She came face to face with an all blue butterfly. She blinked a few times before reaching out to touch him.

"I'd rather you didn't." Absolem rolled his tiny eyes and fluttered past her to land on the largest mushroom. He folded his wings and picked up the hookah's hose before looking back up at Tempest. Taking a long draw of the smoke he regarded her. "Not the person I was expecting." He finally spoke, blowing the smoke into her face.

Tempest coughed and swatted the haze away. "I'm sorry to not be the right person. But I was hop-"

"I did not say you weren't the right person, merely not the one I expected." He cut her off, taking another long draw.

"Oh…um, ok." Tempest was quiet for a moment, waiting for the butterfly to elaborate. When he didn't she spoke up. "Um, not to sound rude, but would you mind helping me?"

"With what?" Absolem drawled.

"Finding the stairs." She reached back rub her neck. "I'm afraid I got horribly lost trying to find my way back."

"Perhaps you should leave a trail of bread crumbs."

"Pebbles usually work better." Temp shrugged.

Absolem chuckled. "Not a stupid girl, so far."

She frowned at that for a moment before smiling weakly. "Will you help me, please?"

"Will you help me?" He countered.

"With what?" She looked shocked by his question.

"You will see." Absolem floated up to her. "Will you?"

"Um…" she drew the word out. "I don't see why not."

"Good. Follow me." He drifted past her and out the door.

Temp followed. "My name is Tempest, by the way."

"I know who you are and who your parents are." He didn't stop or turn around.

"What did you mean when you said I wasn't the one you were expecting?" Tempest tried to speed up to see his face but he stayed in front of her.

"Obviously I was expecting Alice not her daughter." He shrugged turning down another hallway.

"Oh, right." Tempest looked down at her feet.

Absolem turned back to see the girl watching her slipper covered feet and smiled. _'So much like Alice.' _He thought. _'At least this one knew who she was, she just doesn't believe in her abilities.'_

"Here," He spoke out loud a few minutes later. "These will take you all the way to the entryway so long as you follow them to the bottom."

"Thank you very much, Absolem." Tempest bowed her head in respect.

"A humble one, very rare." He muttered and fluttered off.

Tempest watched the strange butterfly drift back the way they had just came. He had seemed slightly angry, she observed. Was it such a bad thing that she was here and Alice wasn't? With a sigh Tempest made her way back to the first floor, trying to forget her encounter with the wise Absolem.

Tarrant had found her just as the dinner bell rang and quickly hurried her to the dining hall. Once there she had to endure being tugged between the Tweedles before Alaric came to her rescue. Throughout the meal she pasted on a fake smile, laughing with the others and talking when asked something. But inside she couldn't help but think about what Absolem had said.

She wasn't who he was expecting but that didn't mean she wasn't the right person. What had he meant? She nearly groaned aloud but stopped herself. She didn't want to tell the others about her encounter, there would be too many questions.

"Are you alright?" Alaric whispered from her left.

Tempest looked at him, shocked that he thought something was wrong. "Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"We you were just staring at your plate as if you could make it feed you by itself." The prince shrugged looking at her with a 'tell-me-the-truth' look.

"I was?" She decided to play innocent. "I hadn't realized I was. Guess I was just lost in thought." She chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Not always the best place to get lost in." Hatter cut in, shaking his head.

"No it's not." Tempest agreed, pursing her lips. "You can find some very distasteful thinks."

"Oh, terribly right." Hatter closed his eyes and sat back in his seat.

Tempest watched him for a while before turning back to Alaric. The prince was still giving her that stare.

"I was just thinking about something I didn't really like, that's all." She shrugged and jabbed at her food. Just as she was about to put the food in her mouth, he leaned closer.

"You can't fool me that easily." He whispered and pulled away.

Tempest froze but quickly shook off his words. She wasn't lying to him so she wasn't fooling him. And it was none of his business what she was thinking about. With more force then she had planned she jabbed the fork again, ignoring Alaric's stare.

"So, you gonna tell me what was on your mind?" Alaric asked as the two made their way down the hallway to their respective rooms. He had left her alone for the remainder of dinner but as soon as they had mounted the stairs he had to know what was going on.

Tempest blushed, not looking up at him. "Um… nothing."

"Liar." He whispered, eyes narrowing at her. "The truth, please."

"What?" She shrugged at him, eyes widening in innocence. "There's nothing you need to be worrying about." She rolled her eyes and took the last few steps two at a time, trying to get distance between her and the prince.

No such luck, Alaric mounted the stairs just as fast as she did. "I know something's wrong, please tell me."

She sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. "I met Absolem today and he just said something that stuck with me."

"What did he say?" Alaric step into stride beside her.

"You're not letting this go are you?"

He shook his head.

"Fine, he said I wasn't the one he was expecting. Then he said that I may not be the wrong one. And he just confused me. Nothing to worry about." She smiled at him, stopping at her door.

She gripped the door knob and turned it. Alaric's hand shot out to cover hers. He pressed up close, nearly covering her back with his front. Temp froze and didn't look back at him, even when he lowered his head.

"There's more to this then you're telling me." His deep whisper sent shivers down her spine. She didn't move. "But you're right, it's not my business. If something is bothering you, I want you to tell me."

She swallowed before turning her head enough to look at him, her eyes dropped with laziness. "Does that include the monkey on my back?"

He gave a low chuckle and pulled back, releasing his hold on the door knob. She opened the door and turned to face him. Giving a curt dip of her head she bid him good-night.

"I mean it, Tempest." He called as she walked into her room. "I want you to feel safe here."

She paused in shutting the door. Looking at him her eyes showed nothing. "I do feel safe here. Identities may just be confused. I'll see you tomorrow, good-night."

With that she shut the door on a very confused prince. As she climbed into bed, she noticed the dark clouds rolling in and hoped it would rain tomorrow. Silly as it was, she really needed to dance in the rain. And maybe she could get Alaric to dance with her? She smiled at that thought as she succumbed to sleep.

Alice couldn't believe what was happening. She was losing her family. First her father, than Hatter, now Tempest. Her daughter had been her only anchor from insanity since she'd lost her husband.

Now she currently sat in her daughter's room, holding the old stuffed cat she'd made for the girl to her chest, tears falling from her red rimmed eyes. She gently rocked herself, forcing her lungs to work. She could hear her mother and sister outside the locked door, whispering about what to do. It had only been three days yet it had felt like thirty years.

Why would Underland do this to her? She was its champion! She saved the world from the Jabberwocky when she didn't want to. Why couldn't she go back?

Alice lifted her head to look on the hat Tempest had made when she was eleven. The hat looked similar to Hatter's, just smaller and a different color. She remembered the day Tempest had brought it home and the first question out of the young girl's mouth.

"_Do you think daddy would like it?"_

"Yes, Tempest," Alice sobbed, hugging the stuffed cat closer. "I think Tarrant would love it." Her tears grew stronger. All she wanted to do was hold her daughter and her husband again. Slowly she felt her tight hold on her mind breaking, slipping her slowly into madness. Suddenly she began to laugh while she cried.

Around her the room began to change, taking her to that never ending tea party. Gasping, she stood and walked closer to the table. She could see the March Hare and Mally tossing sugar and crumpets. A young Tempest laughing and joining in with Chessur floating beside her. Her eyes took in the scene, landing on the large chair at the head of the table. Tarrant sat there, pouring tea as he talked happily. He paused and turned to her, his smile growing wider.

"Alice!" He jumped up and made his way over the table, forcing Mally to jump back. Tempest giggled and waved. Alice waved back and met Hatter halfway. "You're terribly late, naughty."

"I'm sorry, Tarrant." Alice giggled. "I've been a little lost." She reached for his out stretched hand, but when she was about to touch it he disappeared. Behind him the table and its occupants faded as well. She stared in shock, blinked, and found herself looking at her reflection in Tempest's mirror.

It was all in her head. She truly was going mad. The revelation had her back on her knees and her tears flowing none stop.

_AN: No yelling at me about Alice please. It made sense to me when I was writing this to have her a little mad herself._


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Say hello to chapie 8. ENJOY! Reviews are very welcome._

**Chapter 8**

Hatter looked up at the sound of giggling from below his window. Grabbing his towel he wiped his hands and moved to the glass. The light drizzle of rain made a soothing sound as it hit the balcony as he went outside. Below him he could see Tempest twirling and laughing in the middle of the court yard. She stopped and faced the castle, something must have drew her attention from under the shelter. She laughed again and started to talk to however was there.

That was his daughter, constantly happy. At least she seemed to be for the week she'd been here. He smiled as he watched her throw a cloud of mud at the person taking shelter. When she ducked and headed for the maze, Alaric following her, he was reminded of Alice and that day in the maze. Tempest not only looked like Alice but her personality was the same. Sure she had moments when she was like him, but over all she was more like her mother.

He spent as much time with Tempest as he could since she first arrived. He showed her around as she told him of everything. And when he wasn't with her, Tarrant noticed that Alaric was there. It seemed as if the young White Prince was taken by his daughter. Well, not just him. Every man they met seemed entranced by Tempest, just like it had been with Alice.

As the two disappeared into the tall green walls of the maze throwing mud, Hatter turned to the projects he had been working on. For so long he had tried to lose himself in his work; sewing until he passed out. He tried to push Alice from his mind, tried to repress any thought of her, but nothing worked. His eyes focused on the box resting upright on his bookshelf, the only thing that was completely clean, the exact way it had been when he had gotten it.

With shaky hands he picked it up, slowly lifting the lit. Inside, shinning with newness, was the sewing set Alice had given him as a wedding gift. He read the words on the scissors for the millionth time. _For my forever love, A_. Tears formed behind his eyes.

"I miss you, Alice." He whispered, replacing the box on the shelf and turning back to his projects. But once again his eyes were drawn to the dress standing across from him. The last dress he had been working on for Alice. The dress he started right after their return to the castle so she could return to Overland.

He shook away the images of that day, fighting the madness in him. It was becoming so hard to fight. So hard to fall to his desires of having his family. With his madness Alice was here, right beside him, tempting him with those delicate hands of hers. Even after eighteen years of Overland time, he could still feel her skin against his, the warmth of her touch. He could still taste the deliciousness of her kisses. Oh, what he would give to taste her lips, feel her touch again.

It wasn't fair! He had given everything to Underland and yet everything was being taken away from him. His clan, his homeland, his mind, his wife, his daug…

'_No,'_ A distant voice in his mind that sounded like Alice spoke. _'You have her. Tempest is right outside, laughing and playing. She's here and then, once this fight is over, I will come back. And we'll be together forever.'_

Hatter took a deep breath, hand moving to touch the necklace he always wore. The voice was right. Tempest was here and that meant Alice would return and they will be together again. But, he couldn't help thinking, when will that be and how long will it last?

"Agh!" Tempest cried out, laughing as she dodged another mud ball. She grabbed onto the maze wall and flung herself around another corner, dipping to pick up more mud. She turned and drew back her arm, still laughing. Just as Alaric rounded the corner she threw the mud, scoring a hit dead center.

"Tempest!" Alaric growled looking down at his mud smeared white shirt. He looked up at her growing laughter only to see her running off again. She paused at the end of the row.

"You walked into that one." She called back, biting her lip.

Alaric narrowed his eyes and bent to scoop up a load of mud. "And you'll walk into this." His grin was evil as he drew back his arm.

Tempest gasped and ducked just as he threw the mud. It splattered against the wall of foliage behind her. She looked back at it then back at him, only to squeak when she noticed he was running at her with another handful of mud. Laughing again she took off, weaving further into the maze.

"You're going to pay!" Alaric called from behind her, throwing the mud.

"And you're going to have to catch me first." She called back just missing the mud. Ahead of her was a dead end with lower part of the wall. Running faster, she prayed she'd be able to make it. The wind picked up behind her, pushing her. She jumped at the last second and was able to pull herself over. On the other side was a clearing decorated with a fountain, two benches, trees, and many faceless flowers. Quickly she hid behind one of the thick trees, trying to catch her breath.

Alaric stopped in shock at what he just saw. Tempest had just jumped twelve feet. How? He blinked and quickly started to climb the wall. Once he made it to the top he looked around the clearing, no Tempest. At least that he could see. With a grin he dropped down to the ground in a crouch, grabbing some mud as he stood. He made sure there was only enough to fit in his palm as he cautiously made his way to the center of the clearing. He knew what Tempest was planning and waited.

Sure enough, when his back was turned so that he was facing the fountain Tempest struck. She was quiet, he'd give her that but he still knew she was coming. He turned to face her, throwing the mud. It struck her in the middle, splattering all over her. Her shocked face was priceless but as he began to laugh she charged him. He shifted, grabbing her arms and pulling her into him. But her momentum caused him to take a step back, bumping his foot into the fountain with enough force it caused them to lose their balance and they fell into the fountain.

Tempest quickly broke the surface and gasped, laughing as she watched Alaric sit up. "Well, at least there isn't as much mud on you as before."

Alaric narrowed his eyes and splashed water at her. Again she cried out and splashed him back. They kept at it until he was able to grab her wrist and dip her back under the water. He quickly released her so she could come back up for air, but as soon as she did he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him.

"I caught you." He panted, face inches from hers.

Tempest grinned up at him, panting as well. "So it seems. What do you plan to do then?"

"I told you, you were going to pay." He stared down at her, eyes burning with desire.

Tempest's breath caught at the look in his eyes. Men had looked at her that way before but never had she felt… excited by it. She was too captured by the flames she didn't notice their faces were getting closer. And when his mouth claimed hers, she gasped, frozen in shock. That quickly wore off as he moved his mouth, his tongue running along her lower lip.

She moaned, eyes drifting shut as she opened her mouth to him. His tongue snaked into her mouth, seeking hers, and Tempest couldn't help but let him find it. She had never kissed a man like this, hell she'd never really been kissed besides some stupid idiot catching her by surprise. What was wrong with her? She never would act like this yet… it felt right. Especially when he began to lower her down, one hand moving to her lower back and the other resting against the bottom of the fountain. She found one of her hands drifting up to tangle in his long brown hair, her body resting on her other arm and his hand.

His kiss felt too good, she didn't want to stop but unfortunately she needed air. Apparently so did he because he pulled back a second after the thought entered her mind. His brown eyes still sparked with desire. There stared at each other for a long moment, a breath apart.

"Wow," she breathed, unable to handle the silence.

"Wow?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah… wow." She grinned.

"Hm," He looked down at her lips. "Let's see if I can get a different response." He began to lower his mouth again but she stopped him with a finger over his mouth.

"A different response? Was that the wrong one?" She raised an eyebrow.

Alaric chuckled. "No, it was a great reaction but I was hoping for something… more."

"Oh…" She drew the word out, a grin spreading over her mouth again. "You were hoping for some really girly reaction. Maybe a breathless sigh or eyelid flutter?" She demonstrated with exaggeration.

He laughed again. "A little less exaggerated but something along those lines."

"Well, I'm not exactly like other girls." She lowered her lids, looking up at him dreamily.

"No you're not." His grin was purely sensual.

"Then let me see if I can give you a more… desirable reaction." She gently pulled him closer, letting him claim her mouth. As their lips moved against each other, she pulled him lower into the fountain. It was hard to think with his tongue dueling with hers but she somehow managed it. Once she had him where she wanted, she flipped him into the fountain and jumped back.

Alaric sat up, gasping for air, and stared at her in shock. Tempest had climbed out of the fountain and currently stood with her hands covering her mouth, trying not to laugh. With a huff he tossed his soaking hair back away from his face. "That wasn't exactly the reaction I was expecting."

"Really?" She gave a false thoughtful look. "I thought it was very… desirable." She couldn't help but look down at his soaked white shirt. His chest was nearly fully bare through his transparent shirt.

"I have to admit," His lustful voice drew her attention back to his face. He wasn't looking at her face but up and down her body. "There were desirable results."

Temp raised an eyebrow then looked down to see her wet clothing clinging to her every curve. Her top was even transparent enough by the water her bra was showing. She peeped and crossed her arms over her chest, Alaric laughing at her dark blush. She narrowed her eyes at him and muttered, "Pervert."

"Oh, that's not fair." He stood, wringing the water from his shirt. Tempest's blush darkened even more when her eyes landed on his crotch, which showed even more of him now that his clothing clung to him. "You were just standing there, bare to my eyes."

"You didn't have to look." She snapped.

"Oh, but you are just too tempting." He grinned climbing out of the fountain, advancing on her.

Tempest took a step back at the strong look of desire in his eyes. He continued to advance on her until she was stopped by the maze wall. She kept one arm over her chest and held out the other to hold him off. But he didn't stop until he was close enough to cage her with his arms. Her blush darkened further as he lowered his head.

"Alaric," she breathed.

"Hm," He looked down at her with hooded eyes. "Do you know how often I think about kissing you?"

"Um…" she shook her head, her body frozen.

"Let's just say, it will take a long time to show you." He ginned when her eyes widened then captured her lips again.

Gods help her; she actually moaned when his lips took hers. She let her eyes drift shut and lean into him. When her arms began to find their way to his neck, she froze. She shouldn't be doing this. Kissing someone, a man she had _just_ met, in a secluded area. This was wrong, but it felt so good. Groaning she pushed him back.

Her cheeks were bright red as she looked down at her feet. "We-we should get back." She ducked under his arm and headed for the exit.

Alaric stared after her for a moment before grinning and following her. This was going to be fun.

An hour later Tempest stood on her balcony, looking out over the charred remains of the once beautiful land. The rain had stopped and the sun was shining brightly. Her green eyes roamed for any sign that the world was repairing itself. When she found none her heart clinched in sadness. Why would anyone want to do this to such a magical land?

"This room once had a magnificent view of the Tulgey Woods." Tarrant spoke from behind her.

She turned and gave him a week smile. "Why did he do this?"

"The Red Prince?" He shrugged and joined her, leaning over the railing. "No one knows what drove him to do this. I believe that he is just as the Red Queen was, angry that his cousin is going to rule."

"Why do royals always feel the need to fight for power?" She mused looking back at the view.

"Why do people feel the need to fight for power?" He corrected and she nodded. A silence settled over them for a moment before he turned to her. "How do you like it here?"

"I love it." She grinned at him. "Everything is just as I imagined, except for the burning."

"Yes, the burning is not good." He shook his head and pointed out into the scenery. "Look there, you can just see Thackeray's home."

Tempest leaned closer, following the line his orange tipped finger created. "Oh, you can. At least the very tips of the chimneys." She looked away as her smile faded. "I went there when I first got here, you know."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow at her, cocking his head to the side.

She nodded. "I wasn't sure how I knew my way but I found your tea party."

"Is it still there?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes, Alaric said you go there nearly every day. Have you not been there in awhile?"

"No, the last time I was there was five days ago." He looked back out at the view, anger darkening his eyes to an orangish green and his Scottish brogue came out. "Tha' bloody fire tha's been ragin' tha land ruined meh party. All of us, Thackeray and Mally's family, we wa' havin' such a great time. Soon we wa' fleein', barely made it out."

"I'm so sorry." This time tears formed in her eyes. She had almost lost her father without knowing it. "But… um… the area seemed to be untouched by the fire. Well, except for parts of the house."

"Thackeray will be happy about that." Tarrant sighed, anger receding. "I wish this would end. No more pain and no more suffering."

"As do I." Tempest sighed returning her attention back to the view. Everything was wrong! Shouldn't there be happiness when a threat is over? For at least a decade or a generation?

They stood in silence for a long moment before Hatter pushed off the railing, smiling at her. "Come, why don't you join us for a late training session?"

Tempest looked out once more at the burned view before turning to her father. "Sounds like fun." She took his offered hand and together they made their way to the back court yard.

Tempest sat on the wooden railing surrounding the sparring ring. She watched the current spar with amusement, cheering with the other knights. She winced as one of the knights sparing picked the other up and slammed him down. Many spectators cheered.

"That's enough." Alaric called, jumping into the ring. The winner helped the loser up and they shook hands. "Good job you two."

"Sir." They both bowed and moved to sit outside the ring.

Alaric looked at the rest of the men viewing the ring. "Who's next?"

"What about you?" Hatter called. "You haven't done hand-to-hand in a while."

"True." Alaric nodded and clapped his hands. "Who wants a chance at taking me down?"

"Not likely." The knight on Temp's left called. "You win every time."

"Oh, come on. Someone's got to want to throw a punch at me." He looked at all of them.

No one answered. Tempest noticed that all the soldiers looked away. They seemed torn by wanting to spar and not wanting to seem like they were eager to strike the prince. He may be a hard-ass during training but he was still their beloved prince and next ruler.

"I'll do it." She called cheerfully, jumping off the rail.

"What?" Alaric blinked at her.

"I'll spar with you." She kicked off her slippers while stretching.

Alaric laughed a little. "That's funny Tempest. Nice joke."

"No joke." She walked up to him and put her hands on her hips. "You asked for someone who wanted a chance at taking you down. That's me. Are you scared of losing to a woman?"

"I'm not afraid of losing to anyone." He narrowed his eyes. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, that's sweet." She patted his cheek. "But you should be more worried of what I could do to you." She took a few steps back and crouched into her fighting stance.

Alaric crossed his arms. "I'm not going to fight you."

"Oh come on, Alaric!" Hatter laughed. "This'll be fun."

"You're encouraging this?" The prince looked at the mad man, one eyebrow raised. "Shouldn't you be stopping her?"

"Nah," Hatter waved his hand lazily. "I wanna see what she's got. Right everyone?" The knights all cheered, giving cat calls and whistles. "There you have it."

Alaric shook his head and positioned himself a few feet from Temp. "I'm not going easy."

"Wouldn't ask you to." She shrugged.

"Ready?" Hatter called. They nodded. "Go!"

Know Alaric wasn't going to make the first move, Tempest sprang. She drew her arm back, ready for an easily blocked punch. But when she was about to throw it, Chessur appeared between them. She squeaked and skidded to a stop, nearly toppling the cat.

"Sorry about that, love." He grinned at her than looked to the others. "But this is urgent news. Prince Alaric, Hatter, Mallymkun, Talon, your presences are requested, immediately, in the war room." The cat looked back at Temp. "You are asked to come as well."

"What's going on?" Alaric asked.

Chess shrugged. "Not sure. Your mother just wants you all there." He nodded before disappearing again.

"Alright then, let's go." Mally called. The others nodded and headed for the castle. Tempest frowned and followed them. After giving the rest of the knights instructions, Alaric took up pace beside her. No one talked.

When they entered the war room Tempest couldn't help but stare. The room was huge, with books and maps and armor. In the center was a giant round table decorated with a map of Underland. With her jaw dropped, Temp slowly turned to take in the beautiful arches of the ceiling and the intricate design of the columns. Alaric gently grabbed her arm, forcing her to focus, and led her to an open seat next to where Hatter was now sitting. She sat and Alaric sat beside her, next to his father.

"What's going on?" Alaric asked voice grim.

"He's attacked again." Michael rolled his shoulders. "This time there were no survivors."

Some gathered began to curse.

"Where?" A white knight asked.

"On the border to Witzend." The king looked to Hatter. "It seems he wants to repeat the horror his mother had caused. And Jack's creature is willing to follow the Jabberwocky."

"What are we going to do?" Nivens McTwisp, the white rabbit, asked shakily while wringing his paws.

"We're gonna kill tha' bloody beast!" Thackery jumped in his chair, waving his ladle.

"How?" Mallymkun rubbed one of her ears. "We don't know _what_ it is let alone _who_ is meant to kill it."

"Mally's right." Talon nodded. "Without the Oraculum we can't know anything for sure."

"Oraculum? The calendar like thing that foretold of my mother killing the Jabberwocky?" Tempest just needed to clarify that was what they were talking about. When they all nodded she looked to Absolem. "So where is it?"

"Jack took it when he got into Marmoreal." Michael answered, anger very evident in his voice. "He keeps it locked somewhere in Salazen Grum."

"Has anyone tried to get it?"

"A few have tried but he recognizes everyone. And Chess can't even get into the castle." Alaric slammed his fist against the table.

Everyone was quiet again, each trying to figure out a plan.

"What if I go?" Tempest asked, a smile on her face.

They all turned to her.

"What?" Tarrant asked.

"What if I go to Salazen Grum and get back to Oraculum?" She turned from her father to Mirana. "Jack won't know who I am because he's never seen me before. If he's anything like the men I know from home then I can get close to him."

"No!" Bother Hatter and Alaric refused.

"Why not?" She looked at them with genuine confusion.

"It's too dangerous." Hatter replied.

"So was letting mom fight the Jabberwocky. But it was necessary, as is this." She countered matter-of-factly.

Hatter didn't respond. She had a very valid point.

"That doesn't matter." This time Alaric spoke. "You don't know anything about that man and you probably don't know how to properly defend yourself."

Tempest narrowed her darkening eyes. "You saying I'm too weak to do this?"

Alaric didn't even flinch, his anger at his cousin and his fear for her overriding his common sense. "And inexperienced."

"That's it!" She cried and stood, kicking her chair out behind her. She turned to face him as he stood and kicked his chair out of the way. "I'm tired of people like you thinking I'm too weak. I bet I can knock you down in less than a minute."

Alaric barked out a laugh. "Yeah right. I'm not fighting you."

"Then you are afraid you'll lose?" She taunted him.

He narrowed his eyes and went to grab he shoulder. Before he could blink she flipped him over hip and face first into the floor. He groaned and everyone, besides Hatter, stood in shock.

"I am not some weak little gi'l who needs protection. Meh mother trained me well." Her voice took on the slightest accent as she stared at him. Tempest let go of his arm and stepped back so he could stand.

Hatter let out a deep, bellowing laugh, causing everyone to turn to him. "You are just like your mother." He shook his head at her and turned to the now standing prince. "I made the same mistake doubting Alice and she knocked me down as well."

"That doesn't mean I agree she should go." Alaric rubbed his shoulder and glared at Tempest. Inside, however, he wanted to continue this little fight, just so he could feel her against him.

"I could keep kicking your ass of you'd like." She crossed her arms and returned his glare.

"You got me once but I wasn't expecting you to do anything. It would be very hard for you to do that again." He challenged her.

"Wanna try it?" She stepped up to him until they were an inch apart. "I can take you anytime, anywhere."

"Listen you-"

"Enough!" Mirana called with a chuckle. "You two can argue later. I agree with Tempest, she should go. But the decision is hers to make."

"I'll do it." Tempest didn't hesitate but paused to look at Hatter. "Dad, if you truly believe this is wrong then I won't do it."

Hatter lost his smile and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and released it slowly, than looked up at her with sullen eyes. "I agree that you are the best choice to go, but I do not want you to put yourself in danger." He gave her a fatherly smile. "The choice is yours to make."

"If I can help put Underland back to its rightful state then I will." She gave a big grin. "Besides, mom always said she pitied any man who tried to harm me."

Hatter chuckled at that. Everyone was in agreement, except for Alaric. He growled low in his throat but said nothing. Tempest made sure not to look at him as they all started to give her ideas on how to carry out her mission.

_AN: Yes, I know I stole my maze scene but I just love writing them. I did it to also show how similar Alice and Tempest are. And I had to make Temp a kick butt girl, it just wouldn't seem right. Hope you liked, review please, critics welcome (but be kind) and I am happy to answer any questions you have. I do confuse myself sometimes and, therefore, am not surprised when I confuse others. _


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Hello again, enjoy this nice, long chapter and say 'hello' to the new monarch. Reviews please._

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, after hugs and good lucks, Tempest and Alaric rode out to the outskirts of Crims on the Bandersnatch. After all the planning was made the White Prince had demanded that he accompany her. To her displeasure, Hatter and Mirana had agreed. So here she sat, gripping Alaric's waist and trying not to notice how his muscles bulged as the Bandersnatch moved.

"This is as close as we dare to get." He called sometime after noon. He pulled the Bandersnatch to a stop and looked around before sliding off his back. Tempest jumped down and helped lead the Bandersnatch into a secluded small clearing. "We'll camp here." Alaric moved a fallen branch to reveal a clear view of the tall pointed red and black towers of Salazen Grum. "I've got a clear view of the west side, which was where you will most likely be."

He turned when she didn't respond to find her digging through her bag. She gave a triumphant cry as she pulled out a dress. "What are you doing?"

"Changing. Turn around." She twirled her finger and gave him a pointed look. When he rolled his eyes and gave her his back Temp reached to pull her top off but thought against it. Quickly she dashed to the other side of the Bandersnatch.

"Are you sure you want to do this Tempest?" Alaric crossed his arms, resisting the urge to turn around.

"For the last time, yes!" She gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes as she changed her cloths. "Quit your worrying, everything is going to be fine." She patted at her cloths before nodding. "What do you think?"

Alaric turned just as she stepped around the Bandersnatch. He felt his jaw drop at the sight of her. She'd changed from her ridding pants and blouse into a short, low cut dress that looked too small. The tank corset/bodice framed her waist and cupped her breasts a little too well and the skirt went to about mid-calf and was hiked up on one side, revealing her thigh. To make it worse, she wasn't wearing an undershirt or stockings.

"You…" he gulped when she untied her hair and ran her fingers through the red locks. He tried again. "You… why are you dressed like that?"

"It's my way into the castle. Hand me your knife, please." She shrugged and held out her hand.

Without thinking he handed her the sharp tool. She took it and began cutting at her skirts then the bodice. But when she took a twig off the ground and was ready to cut her arm with it he stopped her by taking the twig. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Making myself look vulnerable." She replied and snatched the twig back and quickly cut her shoulder with it, then her cheek.

"You're insane." He took the twig back and threw it away.

"Partly but I have a reason for doing this." She huffed and jumped into a small puddle of mud. "You said Jack was a full out pervert. Well, what better way to get close to him then appearing to be a completely vulnerable woman seeking help?"

He paused his rant as he thought about what she said. She did look vulnerable but this was dangerous. "You have no idea what he could do to you. Especially if you provoke him."

"I can take care of myself." She shot back, mixing some mud and leaves in her long beautiful hair. "There, that should do it."

Alaric groaned at the still beautiful sight of her. All he wanted to do was take her to the stream a few yards away, wash away the mud, leaves, and small amount of blood, and make love to her right on the bank. But he knew she was right, she had to go to the Red castle and seduce his sadistic cousin to get their Oraculum back.

He knew this but he wasn't going to let her go without a reminder. When she reached up to mess with her hair again he attacked. He grabbed her arms and pushed her against the closest tree, claiming her mouth. Tempest gasped in surprise but then moaned into his passionate kiss. He molded his mouth over hers and gave a feral grow when she returned his kiss.

The Bandersnatch gave a low grunt and Alaric reluctantly pulled his head back. He kept his body fully pressed against her, causing her to shiver at the feel of his rock hard member pressed into her lower belly.

"A… Alaric?" She managed to pant out, shocked by the desire burning in his brown eyes.

"_Do not_ let him touch you like this." He growled in her ear, running his tongue along the lobe and pressing himself further against her.

Tempest gasped as heat pulled in her belly and she felt herself becoming wet between the legs. "I… I shouldn't be letting _you_ touch me like this."

"Then do something about it." He nipped at her ear, the challenge clear in his voice.

Her mind responded to the challenge like it always did, overriding the intense pleasure the prince was giving her. In less than thirty seconds she had assessed the situation and found at least five ways to break free and hurt him. Very painfully. "Don't make me."

Alaric pulled back with a low chuckle and let her go." Good." He claimed her mouth one more time, causing her head to spin. He was becoming addicted to her and she wasn't far behind.

She groaned and pushed him arm's length away. "You need to stop doing that."

"Can't help myself." He grinned cockily at her. "I'm becoming addicted to your taste."

She blushed and brushed past him, going for her back. Alaric watched as she rummaged through the bag, pulling out a small bottle, a piece of cake, and a dagger. She strapped the dagger to her belt and tucked the bottle and food into hidden pockets at her hips. Then she clapped her hands together and gave a determined nod.

"I'm ready." She turned back to him, shoulders pulled back and eyes flashing with determination.

The prince rubbed his hand over his face before pulling her in for a hug. "You have two days. If I don't hear from you by the third morning, I'm coming in,"

"Don't worry." She returned his hug, simply reveling in his warmth. "I'll be fine."

"Be safe." He pulled back and fixed her with a demanding stare.

Tempest smiled up at him, gently cupping his cheek. They stood like that for a long moment, neither wanted to move. Finally Tempest stepped back and headed for the Bandersnatch. She patted its head, laughing when it bumped into her.

"You be good, Bandy." She petted it one more time before looking back at Alaric. "I'll be back in two days."

"Hurry." Was all he could say. She nodded and began her walk to the red castle. Alaric let out a depressed sigh and looked around. He had better set up camp, it was going to be a long two days.

Tempest walked up to the Gothic style castle, eyes taking in the magnificent structure. She stopped her approach as she came to the moat. The water was still red from the blood of the victims tossed in, there were new heads floating and bobbing around. She wrinkled her nose and stepped back, fighting the nausea in her stomach.

"How could anyone do this?" She whispered as the head of a small child drifted by. She gasped and jumped back, tears threatening to fall.

"You there!" A demanding voice called followed by clanging sounds. Temp turned to see two red knights running up to her. She held up her hands when they stopped and pointed their spears at her. "What are you doing?"

"I-I'm sorry. I w-was trying to f-find the gate." She sniffed, making her eyes wide and vulnerable. "I-I came t-to see the red p-prince."

The knights looked at each other then back at her. One of them noticed the knife on her hip. "Hand me you weapon."

Tempest kept up her distressed act and slowly removed the dagger and sheath. She handed it to the knight. "May I get t-that back? It means a lot to me."

The card frowned and hooked the dagger on his belt. Temp gave a delicate sniff and blinked, trying to show more tears. Both of the knights looked at each other again then back at her, feeling sorry for her. "Come with us." One demanded, forcing back his pity.

She nodded and followed the knight around the corner to the drawbridge. The second knight took his place behind her as they walked into Salazen Grum. Tempest looked around the front court yard, shocked at the very green grass and red roses. It was so beautiful. She wanted to go to a rose bush and smell the flowers. Then she noticed that the largest bush was shaped like a woman's head, with a crown made of golden flowers.

"This way." The card behind her poked his spear gently into her.

Temp bit back her retort and followed the cards. It was time to really act scared and defenseless. She would have snorted at the thought of her being defenseless if it wouldn't have given her away. She had to look and act vulnerable. She began to twiddle her fingers and opened her eyes wider as they came up to the castle's front doors that had two foot frogs standing beside them.

Her stomach did a nervous flip as the frogs opened the doors. The guards lead her inside and down the hallway to another set of large doors. These frogs immediately began to open the doors at their approach, revealing a magnificent throne room decorated on reds, blacks, and golds. Her eyes immediately went straight to the black haired man lounging on the high backed, heart shaped red and gold throne. At the sight of him, Tempest began to doubt herself.

While Alaric was tall and well-muscled, this man was no doubt taller and lean. His long face was drawn down in a frown, his fingers stroking at the goatee on his pointed chin and his black eyes were staring down his long nose, out the window. His black hair fell messily down to his shoulders and, she noticed on a closer look, had dark red highlights. Though he was seated Temp could tell his body was lengthy like Alice had described Stayne's was. If it wasn't for the scowl and hard, merciless eyes he might have been handsome.

"Your majesty?" One of the cards called as they went to their knees, dragging Tempest with them.

The man turned to them with a bored expression before his eyes lit with delight when they settled on her. She had to fight the shiver of disgust that wanted to travel down her spine. He spoke in a surprising tenor voice. "What is it?"

The knights stood and gently pushed her forward, as though they didn't want her noticed but they didn't want to lose their heads. "We found this woman sneaking around the castle."

"I wasn't sneaking." Tempest tried to sound scared with her protest. "I was looking for the gate."

The card continued as if she hadn't spoken. "What would you like us to do with her?"

"Why are you here?" Jack asked, never taking his eyes off her disheveled form.

_This was it._ She put on her best damsel in distress look and spoke in a tear filled voice. "I was hoping to seek solace here, your grace." She gave a low curtsy. "I have been chased from my home in the white kingdom because I refused the White Prince. After my refusal, my aunt wanted nothing to do with me and sent me away. I have nowhere to go. I came here hoping you would take pity on me after what I've gone through."

Jackson of Crims couldn't help but stare at the woman before him. Though she was covered in dirt and leaves, she was breath taking. And he wanted her. What Jack wanted he got, no matter what. He stood and approached her cautiously. He wasn't sure if he should believe her story of not. She put on a good show and he was moved by her tale. She also got points for turning Alaric down.

"What is your name?" He asked.

_Crap._ "My name is…" She couldn't give him her real name, he might know of her existence. So what name? "Cassandra."

"Cassandra?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"After my father's mother." She smiled at him. "But people usually call me Cass."

"Well, Cass," He practically purred the name, circling her like she was pray. "I'm not sure if I should believe the story you told me."

_Please, please buy it._ She pleaded silently while keeping an innocent look, ready to challenge his decision, forcing tears to begin to form in her eyes.

"But it is against my nature to leave a helpless woman out on the streets." She guessed his grin was supposed to be charming but to her it reminded her of the sharks she'd seen. He pulled a cord near his throne, ringing a giant bell. A minute later a female cat dressed as a maid appeared. "Take Miss Cassandra here to a prepared room."

"Yes your majesty." The cat gave a curt bow.

"Why don't you get cleaned up and meet me for dinner." Jack smiled and waved his hand to the cat.

"Thank you, your majesty." Tempest bowed and followed the cat out of the throne room aware of his lecherous eyes following her every move.

Once they had climbed the stairs to the second landing the cat puffed out of her clothing. Temp jumped back in shock, twisting around to find her.

"Ug, I hate that bloody outfit." The cat spoke from behind her. She was floating at head level with Temp, grinning. "Sorry about scaring you, dear, but I do not like to wear clothing."

"You can fly?" Temp's voice was awed.

"Of course, love. I'm a rare breed." Her blue eyes flashed with humor before she picked up her clothing. "Come on now, we have to get you ready for his evilness." Her voice was full of spit and anger.

"You don't like the Red Prince?" Temp asked, following him.

"Absolutely not. In truth no one likes him. He is worse than his mother."

"What's your name?"

"I am Nebula." She nodded to Tempest.

"Do you know Chessur?"

"Of course. He's my husband."

Tempest blinked at her. "You're Chess' wife? Castiel's mother?" She could see the similarities now. Nebula was a dark grey with very purple strips. Her eyes were even the same blue as Cas'.

Nebula stopped moving and faced her. "You know my daughter and husband?"

"Perhaps we could talk where someone is less likely to hear us?" Tempest looked up and down the hall.

"Of course, this way." Nebula nodded her head and led the woman into a room a few doors down. Once they were inside the cat fixed her with a hard stare, "Who exactly are you?"

"My real name is Tempest. My father is Tarrant Hightopp."

"You're the daughter of Hatter and Alice?" Nebula hissed, trying to keep her voice down. "But how did you get here?"

"The ultimate question." Temp chuckled with a shrug. "That's not the point."

"Right, details later." Nebula nodded, her eyes were large and pleading. "Please tell me of my family."

"They're safe and well at Marmoreal." Tempest smiled reassuringly before biting her lip. "Although, they believe you're dead."

Nebula sighed. "That is better than them knowing I'm alive. If they knew, they would try to storm Salazen Grum and end up getting killed. As long as they're safe then all is well."

"Well, I swear I'll get you out of here." Tempest promised.

"Why are you here?" Nebula shooed away her family concerns.

"I'm here to find the Oraculum."

"Many others have tried to take it but they all failed. Why would Alaric send you?" She wasn't trying to be rude just trying to understand.

"He didn't send me, per se." Tempest looked away, scratching the back of her head. Something she seemed to do when she was expecting trouble or was nervous. "I volunteered."

"Why would you do that? It's suicide."

"Well, think about it. Jack is always able to weed out who is from Marmoreal." She began to explain.

"Very true." Nebula nodded.

"I'm not from Marmoreal, technically. I stand out more than even my father. I figured I could get in, earn his trust, and take the Oraculum."

"Any details to this plan?"

"Not really. So far the getting in part is done." She indicated to the room.

"How do you plan on earning his trust?" Nebula grinned.

"Um…" She had kind of thought of that but nothing really came to her.

"Just as I thought." The cat shook her head and floated over to the tall wardrobe. "The only way to get close enough to Jack is by doing something you might not like."

"What are you talking about?" Temp cocked her head in question.

Nebula looked at her over her shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. A moment later she produced a long red dress. Tempest took it and held it against her front. The dress was going to be tight and low cut, revealing a lot. She looked up at the cat and blushed at the amusement shinning in her light blue eyes.

"Seduce him?" She whispered.

"The only way." Nebula shrugged.

"B-but I n-never…" Her face was so hot she could probably cook an egg on it.

Nebula's laugh didn't help. "I'm sorry but this is too funny."

"Why does this have to be the only way?" The redhead groaned and sat on the edge of the bed. "I thought I could just work in the palace, searching the rooms as I went."

"That might have worked if we had years." Nebula joined her on the bed. "Sadly we don't have that kind of time. I've been here for a long time and have yet to find anything."

"But I can't. I've never done that sort of thing."

"All you need to do is make him think you're interested."

"But I'm not!" She protested. "I'm not a flirt or whore. I don't know how to do this."

"Then I suggest you listen to everything I say while you get ready." Nebula pulled her to her feet and led her to the bathing chamber.

Tempest raised an eyebrow and let the cat lead her, dread settling over her. She could guess at what Nebula was going to say but it was still embarrassing. After all the furthest she'd ever gotten with a man was that day with Alaric in the maze and right before she got here. She was absolutely clueless on what she needed to do.

Alaric paced in front of the tent he had just set up. At every pass he looked up to the tall, pointy red towers of Salazen Grum. Beside the tent, the Bandersnatch lifted his small head and snorted. The creature was obviously annoyed with his constant pacing.

"I know, I know." Alaric muttered. "But I can't keep from worrying about her."

"Nor, it seems, can Hatter." Chess' amused voice spoke from behind him.

"Chess!" Alaric hissed. He hated that damn cat's abilities. "What are you doing here?"

"I come bearing messages." Chess shrugged, floating lazily.

"From who?"

"Your father and Hatter." A long pause settled over them.

"Well?" Alaric prompted.

"Oh, yes, the messages." Chessur grinned. "First off, Hatter wants to know how Tempest is doing."

"As you can tell she made it in without trouble." The prince indicated to the small camping area.

Chess nodded. "I see. Alright, then your father wants me to remind you to control your anger."

"I always control my anger." Alaric bit out.

"Sure you do." Chess rolled his large aqua eyes. "Your father believes otherwise. You know how you are with your cousin. He is the only one who can make you angry and lose focus on what you're doing. Remember the last time?"

Alaric looked away into the forest. He remembered alright, how could he forget? It had been the day Jack stole the Oraculum. He and Alaric had been training, doing a mock battle. The princes had been near even, Alaric just a little better. He had been ready to end the fight but Jack had whispered something that pissed him off. The ending result was Alaric on his ass with Jack pointing a sword at his throat. That night he had still been angered that when he caught Jack taking the scroll he lost the fight.

"Yes, I remember." He muttered. "I'll keep my anger in check."

"Let's hope you do. Underland needs you as its next ruler." Chess lost his smile, the pain of this war covering his features.

"I'll be careful Chess. And I'll make sure Tempest makes it back as well." His promise was to himself, Chessur, Hatter, and all of Underland.

Chess nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Alaric released a long sigh and ran his hands over his face. Chess was right, he needed to control his anger. If he didn't, then this war was going to end badly. And he would not let that happen. With hard eyes he looked back up at the castle and hoped that Tempest would complete her mission without him having to meet Jack. If they were forced to meet then it was not going to be pretty.

Tempest adjusted the tight bodice of the skimpy dress for the hundredth time. She couldn't believe she was really going to do this. She had just spent two hours listening to Nebula explain the 'art of seduction', as she called it, while the cat helped 'feminize' her. Another blush began to spread over her face as the woman was again reminded of the detailed descriptions the cat had just told her.

Taking a deep breath, Tempest stopped to adjust the skirts of her long dress. She hated what she had to do.

"Would you leave that dress alone? It's fine." Nebula sighed and paused to watch the nervous redhead.

"I can't help it." Temp groaned. "This thing is very uncomfortable."

"Quit messing with it and it'll be fine. Now you're messing up your hair." Neb floated over to her to re-pin some stray pieces of hair. "There, now let's go. Jack doesn't like people to be late. Especially his dinner dates."

"I don't think I can do this, Nebula." Tempest began ringing her hands, eyes shooting all around. "I've never even flirted with anyone. How do you expect me to pull this off?"

"Like I said, all you have to do is act vulnerable and make him believe you're interested. And if he tries to get to grabby you know how to stop him."

"My flux _(period)_."

"Yep." Nebula began pulling her back down the hall. "Men don't usually lay with women when they are having their monthly flux."

"I remember that." Tempest nodded, letting the cat pull her. "But I…"

Nebula sighed and stopped, turning to face the scared girl. "You said you've never done anything like this, right?"

Temp nodded.

"Has there ever been someone you wanted to try this on? Someone you like?" Nebula's blue eyes stared intently at her.

Tempest thought about that. In Overland there hadn't been anyone. All the boys were jerks, snotty and thought they were better then everyone. They also didn't appreciate it when she kicked their butts. But in Underland… she remembered what happened in the maze and right before she entered Salazen Grum. She remembered Alaric's touch and blushed.

"Th-there is someone." She stuttered, trying to force her mind away from the White Prince.

Nebula stared at her, her gaze scrutinizing, before pulling back. "It's Alaric, isn't it?"

Tempest's head shot up. "H-how-"

"Haha, that's perfect." Nebula did a slow back flip. "Just imagine Jack is Alaric, and you want to seduce him."

"How did you know it was Alaric?" Tempest asked.

"Oh, when you first came here I could smell him on you. As if you two had been hugging or something." Neb shrugged. "Now, let's go, we're almost late."

"Thank you, Nebula." Tempest whispered, not moving. "I promise I will get you out of here."

"Don't worry about me right now; your job is to find the Oraculum then get out. Focus on that." Nebula's humor died and Tempest saw the pain caused by this war shine in her eyes. Once again her heart clutched at what this family, what all the families, had been through. "Let's go. It's show time."

Tempest nodded, took a huge, deep breath, than followed the floating cat to the door at the far end of the twisted red and gold hallway. Nebula knocked and a voice called out from the other side. With one last nod exchange, the cat opened the door and bid Tempest in. Time to see how much she had learned.

On the other side of the doors was a grand room set in a very deep red with black curtains. A semi-long table sat in the middle of the room, a bright red cloth with black lace covered its wooden surface. The ten chairs resting under the table were black with red cushioned seats. To Temp's delight, the chairs had legs and were not being held up by monkeys. Two sets of black dinner wear were placed at one table head and the place to its left, with two long candles situated close to the dishes.

Jack currently stood by one of the open windows, staring out at the darkening landscape. He turned as Nebula lead Tempest in. Again his eyes flashed when he looked at her. Their black depths lost some of their hardness as he roamed them all over her, taking in the sight. Blatant lust and desire swam through his gaze and she couldn't help but feel afraid of his look.

Tempest tried not to fidget with the dress. After talking with Nebula and trying on the dress she had made a few altercation that would better suit her mission. Though she really did wish Alaric was standing across from her, staring at her with that look he had given her when she had stepped around the Bandersnatch earlier. She would rather have him see this dress… and only him.

Currently the dress didn't just scoop low on her chest but the silky black fabric dipped between her breast and under the red corset that cave them an extra lift and separated them a little. The corset, which and roses embroidered onto it, clinched tightly at her waist to just above her hips, lace bordering the edges. Then the dress continued down her legs, but rather than flowing to the floor, Temp had cut it. She had given it a torn look and shortened it so that the front stopped inches above her knees and the back trailed behind her. That was she could easily show off her toned legs, which became more defined in the strappy high-heels Nebula had given her (Temp had been afraid to wear them at first).

Add in the amazing curl and twist Neb had done and the just right amount of make-up she had on and Tempest was a total knock-out. And Jack's kind of woman.

"You look…" He paused, eyes drifting up and down again. "Positively stunning."

"Thank you, your majesty." Tempest gave a low curtsy, revealing more of her chest. Jack hungrily took in the sight.

He gave her a 'charming' smile and waved a hand at the table. "Come, sit. You must be famished."

"Oh, I am." She gave him a sultry smile and moved to the seat he pulled out. As she sat she made sure to reveal a little extra of her thigh, which Jack caught.

The prince gave a lecherous grin as he moved to his seat. He waved Nebula away as he sat. The cat gave a bow, shooting a glance at Tempest, then she left through a different pair of door. Tempest gave a small glance at the cat then turned her attention to Jack. She had a job to do and she wanted to get it over with.

"I cannot thank you enough for allowing me to stay here. If only for the night." She discreetly batted her eye lashes.

"Of course I would welcome you into my home. But, I must admit, I am leery." He sat back just as a pair of fish butlers brought out two bowls of soup. She nodded at them in thanks while Alaric simply lifted his hand.

"Why would you be leery of allowing me to stay?" She gave an innocent frown and inhaled her soup, realizing how hungry she truly was when her stomach grumbled. "This smells wonderful." She picked up her spoon and dipped it into the soup. As she brought it to her mouth she watched him, blowing off on her spoon to delay putting it in her mouth. Once he ate his she followed, she couldn't be too cautious.

"I am leery because you said you hail from Marmoreal." He looked her over as she ate more of the soup.

"Actually," she dabbed at the corner of her mouth. "I come from a small town in Witzend. I only moved to Marmoreal because I had family there." She looked away, putting on that she had a bad story.

"What would cause you to move to there?" Jack was intrigued by her. She seemed as if she had been through a lot and that made her more susceptible to his plan. He wanted her but he was no fool. He would learn everything about her before he took her.

Tempest sight, keeping up her act. Thank the Gods she had thought of her complete back story. "My father died when I was young, leaving my mother to raise me. She was a brilliant seamstress who was loved by all in our home. She became ill when I was fifteen and died. Before she passed she had made plans for me to be taken care of by my father's sister who lived in Marmoreal."

To keep up her sad appearance, Temp swirled her spoon around her bowl. "When I got there, everything was fine. After a year I had even taken up a position as an apprentice to a seamstress. For the next few years everything seemed like it was going good."

"Until something happened." He supplied, placing his long hand over hers. His own past haunting him.

"Yes. My mistress, who was one of the best, was called to the castle to create a dress for her Highness. She had wanted something that would honor their champion for the festival they throw every year. I never did care for the festival, celebrating a long gone champion who killed a magnificent beast." She wrinkled her nose if false disgust.

Jack grinned at her, his thumb beginning to rub the top of her hand. "I could never stand that day." He watched her take a few sips of the soup and did the same. "What happened?"

Tempests blinked and set her spoon beside her mostly finished soup. "As I had been retaking the White Queens measurements her son walked in. For a moment, I have to admit, I was shocked at his beauty." His hand stopped rubbing and Tempest looked up to see him nearly glaring at her. She put on her best subtle seductive smiled and dropped her eye lids a little. "But, I will gladly admit, you are by far more handsome then he is." Full out lie on her part and the words practically burned her throat.

The anger in him faded and he began rubbing her hand again, smirking at her. "I will take that as a grand complement. Go on with your story."

Before she could the butlers returned to remove their soups and replace them with salads. When they were gone Tempest took one bite then continued. "Well, the White Prince began to talk with her as we worked. But just as I finished he must have seen me. My mistress and I took our leave not long after. We returned to make adjustments a few days later and he was with her this time. I had to use the restroom and he volunteered to show me the way."

Tempest began to shake a little, adding to the effect. "When we were in a deserted area he tried to force himself on me but I told him I wouldn't." She looked up at Jack, false tears shimmering in her eyes. "I didn't want him, I don't want him. He grew angry and shoved me to the floor, saying I would regret it. After that he spread word that I was a harlot bent on destroying their kingdom. My mistress threw me out and my aunt wanted nothing to do with me after I told her the truth. She told me I should have lain with him. She threw pots at me so I had to run." She blinked fast, as if trying to force her tears back.

Jack moved his hand up to her arm, giving her a practiced sympathy look. "At least you got away."

She nodded and dabbed at her eyes. "Thank you. I'm sorry for all the tears. Everything is still fresh."

"I understand." Jack nodded, still smiling. "Why don't you have a proper meal, it'll help." He indicated to the partially eaten salads. She nodded and smiled, picking her fork back up. They finished their salads quietly. When the fish took the plates away they brought in some type of meat with what looked like mashed potatoes and corn.

"Hm, this is delicious." She smiled at him warmly taking another bite.

"I'm glad you like it." He returned her smile, his eyes landing on her chest.

Tempest ignored the look and ate her meal. She began to come up with ways to find the Oraculum. The oracle was no doubt hidden in Jack's private chambers. They were the only places very few people were allowed access to. Now, all she had to do was find them and search them. Easy as pie. Yeah, righhhttttt.

Once again the butlers cleared away their dishes and returned with plates topped with some of the best looking fruits she had ever seen and a few dipping sauces. She ate a few pieces before she realized Jack was simply staring at her. She slowly licked her fingers then her lips, smiling at him.

"Are you not eating your desert?" She bit her lip innocently. "They're delicious."

"I'm more interested in watching you." Again lust was forefront in his gaze.

Tempest blush and looked down at her fruit. She wasn't expecting him to actually be charming. Slowly she took a strawberry and bit into it. A small amount of its juice leaked out the corner, trailing down her chin. Jack quickly leaned over and licked the juice up. Tempest squeaked and stared at him with wide eyes. He sat back in his chair and licked his lips with a smug smirk.

"You're right, they do taste delicious." He chuckled at her blush and went to picking through his fruits.

Tempest blinked once but quickly recovered, visibly relaxing although she wanted to scrub her chin with acid. She returned his smug smile. "I did tell you."

He watched her as she ate her fruit, absentmindedly picking through his own fruit. When she was near done he spoke again. "Do you regret it?"

"Hm?" She blinked at him with confusion before she remembered. "My decision to not lie with the White Prince? No." She slowly shook her head. "Had I done so, I would still be stuck in that half-life. I'm glad I was forced to flee. Else, I would not have had the pleasure of meeting you, my lord, and sharing this wonderful dinner. I am thankful that I also never believed the nasty rumors about you." She prayed she was saying the right thing.

Jack threw back his head and gave a loud bellowing laugh. Tempest was shocked and looked to the door the butlers used. The two fish, along with two frog cooks and Nebula were poking their heads through the doors to see what had happened. Tempest shrugged and Nebula gave her a wink before the cat ushered the others back inside. The redhead quickly looked back at Jack, smiling.

"You could charm a Jabberwocky." He said, his smile genuine as he wiped at the corner of his eye.

Catching on to a good thing she responded. "Oh, I wish. My mother used to say the same thing. If only that _Alice_," it physically hurt to say her mother's name with disgust. "Hadn't killed that magnificent creature, I would have loved to meet him and try to charm him."

"Really?" Jack drew the word out with a thoughtful tone.

"Oh, of course." She kept her innocent look in place. "Who wouldn't want meet a glorious beast that can produce purple flames and is as if it were the shadows itself? Something like that should be treasured, not killed."

"You are truly a fascinating woman." Jack rested his elbow on the table and his chin on that hand, staring at her with wonder.

"I like things that people would consider wrong." She gave a shrug followed by a false, feminine yawn. "Excuse me, I did not realize how tired I was." Her smile was sheepish as she gave a soft chuckle.

"Of course, I should have realized you would not only need food but a proper sleep as well. How long did it take for you to get here?" His brow furrowed as he asked.

"Five days. I was afraid to travel the direct road and got a little lost, I'm afraid." This time she tried to hide a real yawn.

"That is understandable." He stood and held out his hand. She took it and let him slide her arm into the crook of his. "I will take you back to your room."

"My room?" She blinked at him, trying her hardest to sound disappointed.

He chuckled and patted her hand. "Yes, do you not like the room given to you?"

"Oh, no." She shook her head. "It's very lovely. Better than anything I've ever had."

"Good. And what about the maid? Does she please you?" He looked at her, gauging her reaction.

"Very much. In Witzend, my mother had a cat as an assistant. I am quite found of them." A dreamy look passed over her face as she remembered playing with her stuffed animals in Alice's office as a child. She would create a story and, sometimes, Alice would leave her desk and join her.

"I'm very glad. I want you to be as comfortable as possible while you are here. That will be your room and that cat will be your personal maid." His voice drew her from her memories and she looked up at him.

"Th-thank you, my lord." She bowed slightly. "But, while I stay I should like to earn my keep." She nibbled on her lip.

His eyes moved from hers to her lip then to her breast. "Don't worry, I'm sure I could find you a set job."

"If you don't have a seamstress, I'm quite good." Again she gave a sultry smile, this time with a very tired edge to it.

"I'm sure you are." He returned the smile.

Not wanting to seem that she distant, Temp laid her head against his arm. She found it funny that she barely reached past his shoulder, and that was only because of her heels. It wasn't long before they made it to her door. They both stopped and Tempest smiled up at him.

"Thank you again for everything." She went as far as she could go on her toes and gently pulled his head down. With great effort she placed a kiss near the corner of his mouth and released him. This time he seemed shocked. She gave a low curtsy before reaching for the door knob. "Good night, my lord."

"Good night, Cass." He gave a very full of himself grin as she slowly entered the room and closed the door.

Temp waited a few seconds, listening to Jack walk down the hall, before she released her breath. Immediately she began rubbing at her mouth and chin, making her way to the bathroom. She took the bar of soap and began roughly scrubbing her lips and chin.

"You keep that up and you'll go raw." Nebula's voice was overly amused as Tempest rinsed her face for the fourth time. "It would be best for you to stop. I think you're clean enough."

"Easy for you to say." Tempest patted at her face. "He didn't lick your chin and you didn't kiss him."

"At least it wasn't on the mouth." Nebula grinned. "It was a nice touch by the way."

"Ugh," Temp tossed the towel over the sink and walked into the other room. With a huff, she flopped onto her stomach on the bed. "That was horrible. I could barely get through it."

"Did you imagine Jack as Alaric?" Neb took her spot on the bed, sitting on her hunches.

"I tried but it was hard. It seemed like such an insult to Alaric." Temp rolled onto her back, arm going over her eyes. "I could only see him as Alaric just now."

"Don't you worry, love." Nebula patted her shoulder before nudging her. "Come on. You're exhausted and need to sleep. Let's get you out of that dress and into a nightgown."

"I kind of want to burn the dress." Temp was reluctant to move but got up.

"Why don't you?" Neb dug through the drawers and pulled out a thin nightgown.

Tempest striped the dress off and laid it over the back of the chair, placing the shoes by it. She pulled on the nightgown and went to the vanity. Neb took out all the pins and Temp started brushing her long hair.

"Well? Why not burn the dress?" Neb prompted when Tempest was finished with her hair.

The girl crawled under the covers, resting against the fluffed pillows. She patted the other side of the bed and Nebula immediately curled up. Temp cave the cat a long good stroke and settled on her side. She focused on the open window.

"Because," She finally said. "I want to see if the dress would work on Alaric."

Nebula laughed and Tempest smiled, sleep washing over her.

_AN: How'd I do? Reason for naming Chess' wife Nebula: My friend has a cat with that name and it seemed to fit well with Castiel. Reason for Castiel: I was watching Supernatural and I adore that damn angle, had to have the name for someone and thought Chess' daughter would do the name proud. Anyhoo, hope you be likin' my story. Gets actiony soon and lemons to come. Ciao. _


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: So, chapter 10… leading more into the plot. A little history is revealed as well. Hope you like and please, please review!_

**Chapter 10**

The following morning Tempest dressed in another revealing dress and walked, arm in arm, with Jack through the gardens. She did her best to flirt with him, pausing to sniff at the roses in an seductive way.

"This place is so beautiful." She smiled up at him then looked back at the garden.

"This was the first place my father worked on when we moved in." Jack sighed, tenderly touching a rose.

Tempest could sense the pain he was feeling and couldn't help but be sympathetic. She was curious as to what happened to Iracebeth and Stayne, but thought it best not to ask. "Your father must have deeply loved your mother."

Jack looked at her, eyes distant. "He did. My mother loved him and helped him through his demons. Eventually my father realized he cared for mom." He looked back out at the garden. "That's why he restored the gardens. In honor of her."

"I'm so sorry." She blinked at the very real tears in her eyes. She couldn't help but relate to him, after everything her family went through. "The loss of someone you truly care for never really goes way."

"No it does not." They stared out at the garden, both lost to their own personal pains. After a moment Jack cleared his throat, eyes hardening again. "Come, I want to show you something."

"Oh," she tilted her head to the side, feigning curiosity. The only thing she wanted to see was the Oraculum. Grudgingly she allowed Jack to retake her arm and lead her away from the only beauty in Salazen Grum. Despite what Jack had been through, there was no reason for what he was doing. But inside, Tempest couldn't help but feel a connection to him; like a kindred soul.

NO! She was not going to give this tyrant sympathy. She may not know the entire story of what happened with the Red Queen and the Knave of Hearts but whatever had happened didn't warrant Jack's behavior. Hell, look at her life! Her parents had been separated by worlds, just after finding out they were having a kid. Temp wasn't lucky enough to have known her father before they were torn apart, like Jack had known his mother before she died. But she did know what it was like living with a distraught parent.

As Jack lead her back into the castle, her mind wandered to those long days and nights. Alice, for the first few months after returning, had been neglecting herself. It wasn't until she had almost lost Tempest that she began to care for herself and that lasted until the time after Tempest had learned to walk, Alice had started drinking a lot, eating less, and scarcely sleeping. She would start crying for no visible reason and wouldn't stop for a long while.

It was strange, but Tempest could remember the first time she began to care for her mother. She had been almost four when she had found Alice, completely disheveled, on the bathroom floor. The woman had a near empty bottle of whisky beside her and was crying, mumbling incoherently about Underland. Tempest had been too frightened to move at first but quickly went to the sink to get a towel. Had her grandmother been home, she would have called for help, but she had been alone with her mother and sadly she had paid witness to these episodes before.

After dampening the cloth, she had brought it to Alice, placing it on her forehead and taking the bottle away. Temp had dumped the rest of the whisky and threw the bottle away then gone back to rouse her mother. With difficulty the child had been able to pull Alice to her feet and lead the drunken woman to her bed room. When Alice had crawled into the bed, Tempest checked to make sure she hadn't hurt herself. Her mother had stared at her with unfocused eyes, tears still falling, then pulled her into her arms and rocked them both to sleep.

In the morning, Alice had apologized for what she had done and swore she wouldn't do it anymore. That had lasted only four months. Until Alice had nearly killed herself drinking, leaving Tempest to watch the whole incident.

Tempest squeezed her eyes shut as her breath hitched at the memory. Tears began to leak from the corners of her eyes. Jack looked down at the high pitched, soft gasp she made and saw her face covered with pain.

"Are you alright?" He tried to sound worried but hoped she wasn't going to have a breakdown.

"Yes," the word was strained. Temp forcefully wiped at her eyes, focusing on what she was doing. "I'm sorry. The memories still hurt. Gods, I hate that damned White Prince for what he put me through. I wish I could kill him." She drew on her anger at her past to make the words seem true.

"Really?" Jack blinked at her.

"Aye." She nodded her head, letting her accent slip. He would have already guessed that she was like Tarrant because of her hair.

"Hm," he patted the arm he still held. "I am beginning to really like you, Cass."

"And I already like you, my lord." She smiled sweetly up at him.

"Jack," he chuckled. "You may call me Jack."

"Jack," Temp tested the name, sounding positively silly as she laced her voice with desire.

He smiled back down at her. And for some reason, Tempest saw Alaric. The poor man would be frantic to hear from her. She had to find a way to finish this mission fast.

"So, my… Jack," She pretended to slip up. "What is it you wanted to show me?"

"I was thinking about your offer last night." He turned her down a new corridor.

'_Please do NOT be leading me to your room to…'_ She cut that thought off and blinked at him. "About being your seamstress and wanting to repay you for your kindness?"

"Yes," He drew the word out and stopped in front of a door. "I've decided to test your skills."

"How so?" She tilted her head to the side.

"See for yourself." He opened the door to reveal a room filled with sewing supplies. There was a small sewing machine on the table in the middle with a male wire mannequin to the left that already had a jacket in it. Nebula was also in the room, situating some utensils on the table.

Tempest blinked in shock and stepped into the room. "This room it amazing."

"I'm glad you like it." He smirked, crossing his arms. "It was once used by the White Queen's Hatter but I had the maids scrub the entire room."

"The Hatter." Tempest tried to put as much distain in her voice as she could muster, wrinkling her nose a bit. "I never liked that man. He's a loon."

Jack laughed. "You are quite right." He waved one hand and moved to the dressed mannequin. "This is your test. I love this jacket but it seems as if I have grown out of it and it's torn in many places. Your job is to resize it and design it as if it were something new."

"Hm," Tempest looked at the tattered jacket, sizing up her challenge. Which wasn't really a challenge for her. "When would you like for me to have it finished?"

"Tonight. For dinner." He gave her a daring look, which she returned with confidence.

"By dinner tonight, then?" She inspected a nasty tear one sleeve then slimed up at him. "Not a problem. I will just need to take your measurements so that it will fit accurately." Jack's gaze became lustful as he nodded. Tempest took the tape measure Nebula held out to her. "I'll need you to remove your vest."

The Red Prince made a show of shrugging out of his vest and handed it to her. She gently laid it out on the table and turned back to him. Thankfully she didn't have to stand on a chair to take accurate measurements and she could easily use their height difference as a way to further seduce him. She gently stroked his arm unnecessarily to smooth his shirt out, or she lingered too long on his chest.

When she moved to his back she caught a glimpse of something that looked like a scroll tucked into his belt. Trying to get close to it without suspicion, she trailed her fingers across his shoulders.

"Hm," she tried to sound thoughtful and intrigued. "You are far more muscular then you first appear."

"Is that a bad thing?" His voice was playful as he looked over his shoulders at her.

"Oh, no. Defiantly not." She gave her best approval smile. "I was just stating a fact. One more measurement. Cross your arms and look forward please."

He grinned and did as she asked. She quickly took the measurement and took a closer look at the scroll. Blinking she straightened and stepped back, forcing her innocent look back on.

"All done." Her voice was dripping with honey now.

"Think you will be able to finish by tonight?" He asked, pulling his vest back on.

"Without a doubt. It will be my best creation." Her smile was mischievous as she rocked back on her heels.

"Good." Jack took her chin and kissed the corner of her mouth. "I don't like to be disappointed." With a last hard look at Nebula and a lustful one at Temp he left the room.

Nebula released a loud breath and hissed at the closed door. "_Slurking_,_ urpal_-"

"That was it." Tempest cut her off, staring at the door while absently rubbing her cheek.

"What?" Neb frowned at her.

Tempest turned to her with a huge grin. "That was the Oraculum. Tucked into his belt."

"What!" The cat hissed before smacking her forehead with her paw. "Of course! That's why no one can ever find it. How did you know?"

"I just knew. Now, come on," the woman grabbed the jacket to be repaired. "We have to hurry with this. I have a plan."

"Oh, and I'm all ears." Nebula floated by Temp's shoulder as the girl told her of her plan.

Alice wandered through her house, feeling none of the warmth and happiness it once provided. She heard none of the everyday sounds, her mind trapped so far in a dark hole she wasn't sure she would be able to ever recover. Her thoughts were jumbled with memories that she couldn't tell the past from the present or reality from fiction.

Slowly she descended the stairs, hand gently running along the railing. She didn't pause when her foot hit the floor. In the kitchen she could hear her mother talking with her sister. She didn't care what they said and continued in the opposite direction. She continued to the study she seemed to live in. Once there she went straight for the cabinet against the far wall.

She opened the polished wooden door and took a deep breath. Her hand instantly reached in, grabbing the bottle she hadn't touched for more than ten years. She lifted the glass up to the light, the amber liquid shinning with a tint of red. Distantly she heard her nephew's laugh from down the hall and the past took over.

All those times she had passed out drunk and left her daughter to care for her. All the times she had promised to stop and never committed to. She had never cared for her health, all she wanted to do was get away from the unrelenting pain. At least until she nearly lost her last connection to the man she loved. When the doctor had told her she was going to lose Tempest, Alice changed her habits. But when her baby had been three, and began to remind her so much of Tarrant, the pain came back. No matter how much she hurt herself with what she did, Tempest began to bear the weight.

Alice set the bottle down, her breath coming out shakily. She squeezed her eyes as she remembered the last time she had touched that bottle. She had been on the second floor, completely intoxicated, and had wanted to go down the stairs. Tempest had been seven and tried to stop her, grabbing onto Alice's skirts. She yanked out of the child's hold and began her decent down the stairs. She slipped on her wobbly legs, tumbling head over heels. The bottle she'd held had flown from her hold, crashing at the bottom first and covering the marble floor with glass.

Tempest had been forced to watch as Alice landed on the piles of glass. Alice could still hear her daughter's scream from that night. That had been the wake-up call. Not the many shards of class in her or the gash at her temple or the bruises and soreness covering every inch of her. The scream of horror being torn from her child's throat as the girl rushed to her had been the same scream her soul had made when she had been torn from Tarrant.

That sound and the absolute terror in her eyes as Tempest looked down at her, was Alice's chance at redemption. After that she had thrown away everything and gone sober. Looking at the bottle in front of her now tempted her resolve.

"Alice?" Helen called softly from the entryway. Alice didn't turn around, fighting back her tears. Her mother stepped up beside her, placing a caring hand on her shoulder. "This isn't the answer."

"I know." She blinked rapidly. "I don't want to hurt any more. I just want my family back."

"Shhh," Helen pulled her in for a hug. "I know, honey. Have faith, everything will work out."

"I don't think I have any faith left." Alice wiped at her tears.

"You always have faith. She's only been gone for three days. You used to disappear for longer." Helen smiled at her.

"I don't know if I can last for much longer." Alice slumped, falling to the floor. She drew her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. Her shoulders shook as tears fell from her eyes. Not knowing what to say, Helen sat next to her child and tried her best to sooth her.

Night descended upon Underland as Tempest made her way to the dining room. Nebula floated beside her, holding the box that had the repaired jacket. As she went over her plan her eyes drifted to a side corridor. Something about it drew her attention and she stopped.

"Hey, Nebula," She called. "What's down there?"

"Eh?" Neb turned and looked down the hall. Her eyes grew sad and angry. "That leads to a dangerous place."

"What do you mean?" Tempest frowned.

"That is the way to the dungeons. Very horrid things happen down there." Nebula shook her head before wrapping her tail around Temp's arm, tugging her. "Come on, don't want to be late for his evilness."

Temp chuckled softly and gave the hallway one last look. She had to get down there somehow. When they neared the dining room Nebula landed and knocked on the door. Jack's voice bid them entrance. Tempest smoothed her dress and walked in.

"Ah, good evening, Cass." Jack smiled at her.

"Good evening, Jack." Tempest bowed, drawing attention to her dipping neck line. "I trust you are faring well?"

"I am doing better now that you are here." He took her hand and kissed it.

Tempest gave a forced giggle then turned to Nebula. "I have something for you." She removed the cover of the box and withdrew the jacket. He blinked at it as she held it up. "It just seemed so plain to simply repair it and resize it. I thought you would look dashing in a more military commander style."

Jack held out his arms behind him and she slipped the clothing on, noticing the Oraculum was tucked into his belt. It fit perfectly. "How do you know of this style?"

"A lot of sailors came to my mother's shop and I remembered the different looks." Ok, so that was completely true. "But what I've done is simply alter a few of those looks to more suit your… considerably higher status, while adding the theme of your castle." She gave a slightly fearful look as Jack lifted his arm to inspect the sleeve. "But if you do not like I am always able to change it."

Jack chuckled and waved his hand at Nebula. She bowed and left through the kitchen doors like last time. The Red Prince turned to Tempest, smirking. "You are truly an amazing seamstress."

"Th-thank you." She bowed, truly shocked at his words. The jacket wasn't even her best work. "I am deeply honored that you like it."

"Oh, I very much like it." His voice dropped as he lifted her chin. "And I want you to become my personal seamstress. Providing new cloths as well as repairing old ones. You will have all the help you need and all the supplies you could dream of."

Her eyes really did light up at the idea of all that. "Truly? Thank you, with all of my being. You are most defiantly as gracious ruler." She went into another bow. "Underland would fare better with you as king then with the White family."

Again he took her chin in hand and forced her to look at him. He was grinning now. "You always have the perfect thing to say. Come, let us eat."

He held out his hand and led her to her seat. As they ate, she was able to get him to talk about what cloths he wanted her to make. He made points to say 'after I win this war' or 'when those fools fall' whenever he had the chance. Tempest made sure to agree and supply ideas for his conquest. By the time dessert was almost over with, Jack was looking her up and down as if _she_ was his dessert.

"You know," he spoke thoughtfully as his hand covered hers. "You are like no other woman I have been with."

"Oh?" She found it funny how Alaric had said practically the same thing. "Is that bad?"

"In your case, no. I find you intriguing and irresistible." He ginned when she blushed. "I know your reasons for ending up here but I hope you will accept my offer."

Oh Gods! He was actually asking. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't say no or who knows what will happen. She had to find a way out of this fast. Holding in a groan and forcing down the dinner she had just consumed, Tempest kissed Jack right on the mouth. And he jumped at the opportunity, his tongue immediately finding its way into her mouth. Forcing a pleasurable moan, she allowed the kiss to continue before, faking reluctance, pulling back.

"I would be more than willing to." She cupped his cheek, noticing the spark in his eyes. "But, I am afraid I will be unable to for seven days." She looked at the table in embarrassment.

Jack's eyes flashed with anger before it subsided. "Will you be willing in seven days?"

"And wanting." She let her desire for Alaric shin in her eyes, misleading him to think it was for him. "Had my flux not started a few hours ago I would have said yes to today." She cupped his cheek. "You have been more than kind to me and I will repay you in any way I can. But this is something I will do because I want to and you are asking, not demanding. Besides," her eyes turned sultry. "I have felt something for you from the moment I first saw you."

'_Yeah,'_ Her mind screamed. _'Absolute revolution and disgust. As soon as I see Alaric and we're safe I am going to drown myself in his mouth and get this nasty, evil taste out.'_

Again Jack's eyes flashed with lush and hunger. He cupped the back of her neck and forced her closer. "I will hold you to your words, Cassandra."

"And I will keep them." She lied, her smile oozing with syrup.

He smirked again and kissed her long and hard. Tempest wanted to grab her fork and shove it into his neck. She resisted and forced herself to return the kiss. To her delight a loud, urgent knock sounded at the main door. Jack pulled back, growling and Tempest realized she was about to see why everyone was so fearful of him.

"What?" He demanded in a booming, angry voice, she barely hid her startled jump. Two cards entered at his call, both dropping to their knees and bowing low. Jack sneered at them. "I told you I did not want to be disturbed."

"We are sorry, your majesty." One card said, not looking up.

"But there is a matter of great importance that you are needed for." The other finished.

Jack narrowed his eyes at them, slowly standing. He walked to them and told them to stand. The first card whispered something and the prince's eyes widened, rage swirling. He looked back at Tempest, who held her hand to her chest and tried to hide the fear she felt. Had they figured out that she was a spy? Please, Gods, no.

But at seeing her shocked eyes, Jack's rage subsided and he turned back to the cards. "I will meet you there shortly. Go." The cards both gave a quick bow and hurried from the room. Jack turned back to Temp with a sigh. "I am sorry about this."

"Is everything alright?" She stood, giving a friendly smile.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with." He rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "But I will be unable to escort you back to your room this night."

"Oh," she gave a pout then a small, disappointed shrug. "I understand. I am sure Nebula is still here to escort me. If not I will ask on one of the butlers."

"You do not offer to walk back by yourself?" He frowned.

"Should I?" She tried to sound confused. "With everything that has been happening I did not think you would trust an outsider to wander the halls of your magnificent castle. Now, I would never try to harm or steal from you, but just to stay out of any misunderstandings I would rather have an escort when not with you. At least until you are able to show me around and tell me all the rules."

Tempest stepped close to him, placing her hands on his chest. She dropped her voice an octave. "I would not want to do anything to cause you to distrust me. And I'm not trying to simply say the right thing. I truly mean it."

Jack searched her eyes for a moment before giving a low chuckle. "And I believe you. Strange as it is, I have trust in you. If you cannot remember your way then ask for help before you leave. But if you are sure you know the way, then you are allowed to travel by yourself."

"Just in case, since I am not known for having good directions," and she really wasn't. "I will seek my maid or a butler. You have nothing to worry about."

"With you, I hope not." He smiled down at her. "Gods you are beautiful." He kissed her then brushed back a stray piece of hair. "I will see you in the morning."

"Good night… Jack." She whispered and stared at him with false sad eyes as he left the room. Once he was gone she rushed to her plate and took a cut strawberry and began scrubbing it on her tongue. She ate the fruit and coated the entire surface of her mouth with the chocolate she had left. Swishing it around a bit she swallowed and downed the rest of her red wine. "Gah!... Damn, I can still taste him."

"Ok, that was funny." Nebula laughed from behind her.

"Laugh it up." Tempest glared at her. "You don't have to taste him."

"I am sorry for you." Neb chuckled. "Come on, you need to come up with a new plan since you didn't follow through on your original one."

"I'm sorry." Temp sighed. "But I have to do something before I leave."

"I thought you had to check in with Alaric by tomorrow morning.

"I'll think of something." Tempest looked at her empty wine glass for a moment before she set it down. "Why don't you go back to the room and rest? You look tired."

"So do you." Nebula pointed out.

"I know and I'll head straight there. Just go ahead." The girl smiled at her reassuringly at the exhausted cat. "Go ahead."

"Alright." The cat looked suspicious for a moment before she shrugged. "Please be careful."

"Don't worry, I know the way." She made a shooing motion at Nebula. "Go rest."

"Fine." Neb sighed before disappearing.

Tempests slowly counted to three before she left the room. She quickly back tracked the way she had come from earlier. Once she came to the hallway that led to the dungeons, she began to make her way cautiously down it. Nothing made a sound as she followed the endless hall. When she came to a door at the end she paused and slowly opened it. Inside was exactly what she pictured the dungeons would look like.

Calling on her muchness, she snuck past the sleeping guard and down the stairs. She looked into each cell she passed. Most were empty but some had prisoners. Afraid of being unable to help them, she didn't look too closely. Until she came to a cell at the far end of room. The cell seemed to draw her and as she looked inside an image of her father filled it.

"Dad?" She whispered, remembering that he had been captured and tortured by the Red Queen to save Alice. Tempest took a deep breath and backed away from the iron bars. Her head bumped into a low slung bird cage she hadn't noticed. "Ow." She groaned quietly.

"Eh? Who's there?" A slightly squeaky voice called, causing Tempest to stop rubbing her head.

She knew that voice. She turned and looked into the cage. She gasped. "Raynum!"

The brown dormouse lifted his head and gaped at her. "Tempest?"

"Oh, thank goodness you're alive." Tempest grinned. "Mallymkun and Talon will be so happy."

"What are you going here?" Raynum hurried closer to her, whispering.

"I'm trying to get the Oraculum and, now, saving you." Tempest stepped back to inspect the lock. She grabbed one of her hair pins and began working on the lock.

"My lady don't!" Raynum hissed. "You will get into trouble."

"You saved my life, now I save yours. Besides," she paused as the small door opened. "You're already free. Come on." Raynum stared at her cupped hands for a moment before jumping into them. Tempest took in his tattered clothing. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just bruised." He nodded his head.

"Let's get you home." Tempest placed him on her shoulder and they made their way out of the dungeon as quietly as possible. Once clear, she ran to her room, not slowing down until they were both safe behind the door.

"Bloody hell, what happened?" Nebula demanded, jumping off the bed. Then she noticed the mouse. "Raynum?"

"Nebula? I thought you were dead." Ray gasped.

"So did everyone else. What's going on?" Nebula looked from Ray to Temp.

Tempest placed Ray on the bed and sat beside him, Nebula sitting back down. "Listen, I have a new plan on how to get the Oraculum."

"What can I do?" Ray immediately asked.

"Tell Alaric I need a little more time." She smiled at the mouse then at Nebula. "Both of you."

"Right." Neb rolled her eyes. "We're stuck here. Well, I am at least. He can use the crack in the outer wall Alice used to get in here."

"I was thinking the same thing. That was my original exit plan." Tempest stood and dug through her original clothing. She turned, holding a small vile and a tiny piece of cake. "And this was how. But instead, you're going to use them, Nebula."

"No!" The cat refused. "They are your way out, not mine."

"Listen to me." Tempest demanded. "Raynum is hurt and you are the fastest being that can reach Alaric. Once beyond the walls you'll be allowed to teleport. Chess figured Jack had a spell put around this place, keeping unwanted visitors out."

"And that spell must work both ways." Nebula added with a nod. "But I'm still not leaving. Not without knowing your plan."

"I'm with her." Raynum added, wincing.

"Fair enough. " Tempest sighed. "Tomorrow I'm going to convince Jack to give me a tour of the place and once in the front courtyard I'll ask to see the Bandersnatch's old hut."

"What if he says no?" Ray asked.

"He won't, not with what I'll offer." She shivered but continued. "Once inside, I'll knock him out, take the Oraculum and run. Satisfied?"

"Not really." Nebula shook her head. "What if this doesn't work?"

"It's the only chance we've got." The girl shrugged. "Besides, I want you to tell Alaric the plan and have him get as close to the castle as he can get."

Neb and Ray looked at each other for a long moment before the both nodded. Nebula sighed. "Alright."

"Good. Now, do you know where that crack is?" Temp asked.

"Yeah, but you might want to change." The cat pointed out.

Tempest nodded and after she had on a pair of pants and a loose blouse, Nebula led the way through the castle to the back gardens. Thankfully there were not a lot of knights and they were able to make their way across the grounds without trouble. Once at the crack, Raynum went through the see if it was clear.

"All clear." He nodded once he came back.

"Good. Drink up, Nebula." Tempest held out the vile. The cat took it reluctantly and drank. She shrunk to just smaller than Raynum. Temp handed her the cake and smiled. "Good luck."

"You be safe Tempest." Nebula's voice was in full mother mode.

"Return to us." Raynum added.

"I will. Hurry, before they notice you're gone." Tempest whispered and shooed them.

After one last look, the two hurried off. Tempest watched as best she could through the darkness before she made her way back to the castle. Again, she didn't encounter any knights as she made her way through the grounds. Once inside she did come across the wandering servant but they did bother her and she didn't bother them. When she had made it safely to her room she fell to the bed, slumping at the weight on her shoulders.

She rolled onto her back, laying there for a moment before she began getting ready for bed. Once under the covers, she gripped one of the spare pillows and squeezed her eyes shut. She sent up a prayer begging for her friends' safe journey. Then she thought of Alaric and hoped he would understand her plan and everything she has had to do so far.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Alright, chapter 11! Finally into the action._

**Chapter 11**

"Jack?" Tempest put as much sweetness in her voice as she could muster the next morning.

"Yes?" Jack looked up from what he was reading, eyes instantly landing on her nearly revealed chest.

To make her plan work, Tempest reworked another dress she had been given. This one was a purplish pink with a black bustier. The bustier barely covered her breasts and stopped just above her hips while it was cut down the middle in a v shape with lace ties. The dress itself was short sleeved and far off the shoulders. The skirts reached her ankles with a split clean up to her hip. To help the effect, Temp left her hair down, defining the curls a little, and applied very little make up.

"I was hoping," she bit her lip, drawing a circle on his hand. "That, if you're not too busy today, you wouldn't mind showing _all_ of your castle." She fluttered her eyelashes a bit.

Jack watched her for a moment before smiling. "I don't see why not, since you will be living here."

"And I don't want to do anything to upset you." She pouted before smiling sweetly.

He chuckled before taking in her image. "Cass, why do you wear those dresses?"

"This?" She looked down at herself. "You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that." He smirked at her. "I was just wondering why you wear such… revealing clothing. After all, my cousin did attack you because you are beautiful and very appealing. But if you don't want that attention, why continue to wear the dresses?"

"I haven't always worn them." Tempest smiled. "In Marmoreal, I wore basic clothing. Here, I will wear basic clothing. But with you," this time she gave him a once over. "I want to look my best and draw your attention."

Jack's chuckle was deep. "You enjoy teasing me then."

"The thought had crossed my mind." She joked, smiling widely. "But if you want I can change."

"Hm," he drew the sound out. "That's a dilemma. Let others see your beauty or don't allow me the pleasure."

"If it helps," She ginned. "I don't care what the others think. Only you."

He gave a dramatic sigh, grinning. "Then I guess you can wear the dress. After all, I do enjoy the view."

Tempest laughed and kissed his hand. They finished their breakfast and Jack began to show her around Salazen Grum.

Alaric passed in front of his tent, eyes shooting around him and focusing on the castle. Tempest still hadn't arrived, of course it was about eight o'clock in the morning, but still! She had promised. He had already taken down his tent and packed up his camp site. Now all he had to do was wait. And that in itself was the task.

A set of cards had wandered by his hiding spot yesterday around sunset. Alaric had heard them coming and been able to hide everything, including the Bandersnatch. Or so he hoped. It had happened quickly and they had lingered a little longer than comfortable before rushing off. He really prayed that they hadn't seen him.

Just than the brush to his left rustled. Quickly he drew his sword and crouched into his fighting stance. The leaves moved some more and out stepped Raynum, followed by a small Nebula.

"Raynum?" Alaric relaxed then looked at the grey and purple, tiny cat. "My Gods, Nebula, is that you?"

"Mostly." Neb grinned then took a bite of the cake she held. She grew to about her normal size so she took a very tiny nibble. That did it. She sighed when she was positive she was her true size then turned to Alaric. "It is good to see you again, my lord."

"And you." He stared in shock then looked to the dormouse. "I am grateful that you are safe, Raynum. You both had us worried. How did you survive, Nebula?"

"After getting all the people out I checked to make sure there was no one else." The cat began. "When there was no one and the fire was spreading, I moved to leave but something hit me from behind. Next thing I knew I was in the throne room of the Red Castle. I wasn't able to free myself though."

"But now you're free and Chessur and Castiel will be ecstatic, as well as everyone else." He petted her head and picked up Ray. A frown took the place of his smile. "What happened to Tempest?"

"She got us out." Nebula sounded worried.

"She said she had a new plan, one she didn't want to do but knew would work." Raynum added."

"What plan?" Alaric couldn't stop the worry for the redhead from showing in his voice.

"She's going to lead Jack to the old Bandersnatch shed." Nebula began.

The Bandersnatch lifted its bulldog, squished face and growled. He did not like the mention of his old home.

"She said she was going to lure him with something he wouldn't refuse and knock him out. Since he always carried the Oraculum with him, that's the only answer." Nebula obviously didn't like the plan.

"So she was just going to hit him over the head and take the scroll." Alaric shook his head. "I don't know. Something feels off."

He began to pace again, unable to shake the bad feeling settling in his gut.

"Sire," Raynum called. "Have faith in Tempest. She will complete this mission."

"I have no doubts on that, old friend." Alaric sighed. "My problems lie with my sadistic cousin."

Just then clanging sounded from up the road. Nebula floated to get a closer look and gasped.

"Red knights! Four of them." She hissed.

"I knew it." Again Alaric drew his sword. Raynum tried to take a fighting stance and winced, giving a low moan. Alaric looked at the creature and took in his torn clothing. "No, Raynum. You have to get out of here. Both of you do."

"But, my lord," Ray tried to protest but moaned instead.

"Nebula, can you teleport with him?" Alaric looked at the cat frantically as the clanging got closer.

"Not from here. That stupid spell extends out here too." She huffed.

Alaric gently picked the mouse up and placed him on Neb's back. "Go as far as you need to get out of here. Get to Marmoreal and warn my mother that something has happened."

"What about you?" Ray asked, gripping the cat's fur.

"I'm going to Salazen Grum and getting back my woman." He twisted his sword a little. "No go!"

Nebula nodded and quickly floated away just as the knights jumped over the brush. Alaric began to fight them but the Bandersnatch had other ideas. The creature jumped on two of the cards and knocked the other two out.

"Good job, Bandy." Alaric gave him a quick pat and jumped onto his back. "Now let's go save Tempest."

The creature gave a loud roar and leaped from their hiding spot. He ran full out down the road. Alaric clung tight and prayed he make it before something really bad happened.

"Come this way." Jack gently tugged on her arm, forcing her through the gardens. "There's something you'll want to see."

"What is it?" She tried to sound excited.

"You'll see." His eyes flashed with something she couldn't place. Something that could have been malicious and prideful. Tempest had a feeling something was going to happen. She began to tread carefully as he led the way into the darker part of the garden. They came to an archway that led to a balcony overlooking a dark pit.

"What's this?" She frowned in confusion.

"Go see." He grinned, holding is hand out in the direction of the balcony.

Tempest hesitated but eventually made her way to the railing. Slowly she looked out into the mostly darkness. Nothing was there. Until a small red eye appeared with a black pupil slit, followed by a large gapping mouth filled with sharp, pointed teeth. She gasped and took a step back as the creature began to lift itself.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Jack's voice was filled with pride as he stepped up behind her.

Tempest licked her lip as she got a full view of the impossible. The creature was a Jabberwocky. But how?

"H-how?" She breathed staring at the dark beauty of the creature. "I thought m… Mirana's Champion slayed the Jabberwocky."

"She did." Jack's smile was smug as he stared at the beast. "But she left its heart intact. Because of that I was able to resurrect it with a spell I took from my aunt's book."

Her head shot to him, eyes wide. "You resurrected it?"

"With the help of God blood, I sped up the inevitable process and made it stronger." His grin grew as he looked down at her. "What do you think?"

Tempest looked back at the creature. _'I think we have a BIG problem.'_ She thought but pushed it away. She smiled up at him, putting false pride and excitement in her voice and eyes. "I think it's one of the most beautiful things in the world. You are a true genius."

His grin grew more and he held out his arm. "There's still more to show you."

She eagerly wrapped her arm though his and let him lead the way back to the front courtyard. She looked back once more at the Jabberwocky and had to hide her shiver of fear. It didn't take them long to make their way to where she wanted to go.

"What's that?" She pointed to the hut that seemed out of place. Vaguely she noticed the sky was darkening. "I saw it when I first came here and was curious about it."

"Ah, that's the hut where my mother kept the Bandersnatch." Jack shrugged.

"Really? Would you let me see the inside?" She fluttered her eyes, placing her hand on his chest, leaning into him.

He blinked at her, something off in his eyes. "I don't see why not."

"Goody, because I have an idea that you might like. " Her smile held a sexual promise, that caused his eyes to heat with desire. Gently she tugged on his arm, pulling him to the hut. She opened the door and stepped in. It was small yet large, barely big enough for the Bandersnatch to live comfortable. Thankfully everything had been cleared out and the place was used to store weapons. "So this is where he stayed."

Jack didn't say anything. He stepped into the building and shut the door and locked it. Tempest's heart sped up at the soft clicking sound. It was now or never and, thank the Gods, she had many weapons at her disposal but so did he.

"I have to admit," She grinned at him as she softly trailed her fingers over the line-up of spears. "I like what you've done with the place."

Again Jack said nothing. He just watched her with piercing eyes. Tempest paused and turned to face him.

"Is something wrong?" She did her best to beat back the fear she felt.

"Who are you?" He narrowed his eyes, crossing his arm over his chest. He didn't move from in front of the door.

"I told you, my name is Cassandra." She chuckled softly.

"You are you really?" He demanded, taking a step towards her.

"I told you." She repeated, not moving back.

Jack stopped mere inches from her and stared her down. "You know," He finally said, slowly circling her like a vulture. "I couldn't figure out why you seemed so familiar to me but now I know why."

"I don't understand." She blinked up at him.

"You look so familiar, like I've meet you before when I know I haven't then it hit me." He stopped in front of her again. "I've met your father."

"Y-you have?" Tempest could feel herself begin to shake. "You've been to Witzend?"

"A few times." He chuckled at her. "But that's not where I met him. I just don't know why I didn't see it before."

"Jack, I don't understand." Tempest tried to sound reasonable.

The prince roughly grabbed her arm and threw her to the hard ground. "Your father is that God damned mad hatter, Tarrant Hightopp!"

"What?" She gasped, trying to fight his hold. She was in trouble. "N-no he's not-"

"Oh, yes he is." Jack cut her off. "I can see him all over you. Your red hair is nearly the exact color as his, given the fact that your mother is a blonde."

"I'm from Witzend and I do have Hightopp blood in me, but not from him." She was really scared now.

"No more lies." He hissed, pinning her flat on her back. "There are no Hightopps left and no one else in Underland has your eye color. Or should I say colors? They are very revealing."

"Please, Jack," She tried to struggle but he was too heavy. "This is crazy."

"Not from my point of view." He laughed. "It was a good plan. Send in someone I had never even met to seduce me. It almost worked, you just didn't take into account that I may not remember names but I never forget a face. Even after a quick glance." He lowered his face closer to hers.

Tempest fought her shivers of disgust and stared right back. She had to get out of this.

"It also helped that I found my dear cousin's hiding spot." He chuckled evilly, pulling back.

Tempest couldn't help her gasp of shock or the worry that brightened her eyes. She knew Jack saw it when his own eyes darkened with anger and he gave a horrid laugh.

"Oh, don't worry about him yet, _Cass_." He spit the name out. "I have four knights out to get him now. But I won't kill him, not for a while yet. Now, tell me who you really are." He grabbed her neck in one hand and began to squeeze.

Temp gasped in pain, grabbing his wrist with her free hand. She gave the best laugh she could manage. "I'm impressed that you could figure all that out but still can't get my name."

Jack snarled down at her. "I don't pay attention to the lives of dead beat mad men and their long gone whores."

This time Tempest's eyes flared with anger, turning them a burnt orange. She managed to twist her other wrist free and grab the arm holding her throat. With a great heave she bucked her entire body and threw him off her. Quickly she rolled to her feet and growled at him as he stood.

"No one talks about my family like that." She practically hissed. "And my real name is Tempest, you pompous jackass."

"You have a temper." Jack grinned. "I'm going to enjoy taming it."

"Tame this you bastard!" Temp called as she jumped at him, landing a punch square on his jaw.

Jack was momentarily shocked but got over it fast. Before Tempest could land another hit he grabbed her arm and spun her around. He brought her back flush against his front and rocked his hips a little. Tempest froze for a moment and he took that time to run his tongue up her neck.

"Mm," he whispered. "You taste like fire and sex. I'm going to enjoy my time with you."

Tempest grunted and turned her head to glare at him. "The only time you'll have with me is if I visit you in prison. Let me go!" She elbowed him in the ribs and practically jumped on his foot. When he let her go she spun and kicked his leg out from under him.

Jack stumbled back and Tempest shot to the selection of swords on the far wall. Jack quickly recovered and lunged at her. Before she could grab the closest sword, he hit her like a pile driver. They both smashed to the floor hard, her out stretched hand grabbing the lantern stand. She tried to hit him with it but he was able to grab it. They struggled for the stand for a few seconds, not noticing the fallen candle that was still lit.

Unfortunately Jack was able to tear the stand away from Temp and he threw it away. She tried to punch him again but he overpowered her and took hold of both of her wrist, forcing them above her head. She kicked and flailed, bucking to get him off of her. He foot hit the candle and caused it to roll to the far corner that still had hay in it. The straw lit and began to spread.

"Keep struggling," Jack laughed, face nearing hers. "It only makes me harder." He thrust his pelvis into hers.

Tempest cried out in terror when she felt the hard evidence of his words. But she only fought harder, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Let me go!"

"I don't think so." He laughed, licking at the exposed skin of her chest. "You see, I think I'm going to take you up on her blatant offers. And I'm willing to bet you aren't having your flux."

"Oh give the boy a piece of candy." She hissed with sarcasm. "There is no way in any world I would sleep with you. Your touch literally makes me sick."

His eyes flared with more outrage and he slapped her before putting his face nose to nose with hers. "If you think you're going to get out of this and run to my wimpy cousin, then you're wrong. I can do so much more for you than he ever could and you'd enjoy every bit of it." To try and prove his point he kissed her and groped her breast.

Tempest screamed at his touch and bit down on his tongue when he forced it into her mouth. He pulled back with a curse and slapped her again. She just laughed. "Alaric is twice the man you can never be. And your touch does the exact opposite of what his does. I'll never want you."

"You bitch." He hissed and kissed her again while his hand went to push down the fabric covering her breasts.

Feeling more afraid then she'd ever felt before Tempest bit into his lip, drawing blood. She screamed again when he pulled back, praying someone would hear her and actually do something. Jack just silenced her by biting into her shoulder and yanking her skirts up. She began to shake when he pulled her legs apart with his knees. Another scream tore through her throat as his long hand groped at her core, rubbing it roughly. She tried to squirm away from him but he held her solid.

Then the door to the hut burst in, blowing back the flames that had made it to them. Jack's head shot up to glare at the intruder and his eyes widened in shock. Tempest slowly looked to see who had barged in, her face starting to sting from the slaps, and breathed out a shaky breath, a single tear leaking from her eye.

"Alaric,"

_AN: Just a little note; yes I made Jack seem like he had some semblance of humanity but he really doesn't. He is good at faking it and charming people onto his side._


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Finish of cliff hanger and a look into the past, enjoy._

**Chapter 12**

"Alaric,"

The sound of his name whispered so emotionally from her lips broke his heart. Alaric took one look at the scene and his blood was boiling. The grip on his sword tightened while the one on his temper practically disappeared. He stepped into the hut, uncaring of the flames licking up the walls.

"Let go of her." He could barely get the words out past all the anger he felt.

Jack slowly stood, grabbing a sword as he went. "And we were just having some fun."

"You bastard!" Alaric yelled and charged him.

Jack nearly missed the chance to block. He parried each of Alaric's swings, but with difficulty. Alaric was able to force Jack away from Tempest. She slowly sat up, shaking, and watched the two princes fight. At first her eyes followed Alaric, needing to see him for whatever reason she couldn't place, and then she noticed the increased temperature around her. The whole palace was nearly engulfed in flames.

She spun around, looking for anything she could use to help, but everything was already taken by the flames. With desperation and no way to help she watched the two fight. When Alaric forced Jack to spin, putting his back in her view she saw the Oraculum. Quickly she rushed up behind him.

Alaric saw her and realized what she was doing. He forced Jack to defend himself and take steps back. Tempests nodded to him and placed her foot out. The White Prince gave a hard swing that forced the Red Prince back and over Temp's foot. But rather then walk away as Jack crashed to the floor, Alaric lunged after him.

Just as he landed on top of his cousin, a beam engulfed in flames fell between the three of them and the door. Tempest jumped away from the fire as Alaric began to pound on Jack.

"Don't you ever touch her again." Alaric panted,

"What's the matter," Jack laughed, lip and nose bleeding. "Can't stand to think she may want someone else?"

"If she does," Alaric gripped Jack's shirt and lifted his face closer. "It wouldn't be with you."

"Still so sure of yourself." Jack grinned and shook his head. "And you let your temper take control."

"What-" Alaric gasped when Jack punched him in the stomach. He let go of the man's shirt and Jack pushed him off.

"Alaric!" Tempest called as he slowly stood.

"You really need to control your temper." Jack wiped at his mouth with a smirk. Then it was his turn to do the pounding. He hit Alaric a few times, forcing him back and causing him to trip over the fallen beam. "And she will be mine."

Alaric fell, hitting his temple hard enough to knock him out. More of the roof fell next to his head, smoke drifting right into his lungs. Tempest called out for him and rushed to check on him but Jack stopped her. He pushed her over the beam, forcing her to roll a bit, ending up on her stomach. Then he kicked her in her ribs, repeatedly. She cried out and tried to get up but he just stomped on her.

"I could have given you everything." Jack screamed, uncaring of the flames around him. "Anything you could dream of."

He kicked her hard enough to roll her. Tempest screamed, her eyes landing on the open door. Slowly she rolled to her side to face him and sat up.

"But… you aren't… what I… want." She panted, fixing him with a challenging look. "You… will never… be… what I… want."

"Then I'll just kill him and keep you as a consolation prize." Jack growled and took a step towards the fallen prince.

"NO!" Tempest screamed and flung her arm out as if to stop him. Suddenly the wind gusted in through the open door. It blew so hard that it knocked Jack back into the stand holding the burning spears. She blinked in shock as the wind stopped and she brushed back her hair, looking at her other hand.

Then she hurried to Alaric, holding her injured side. She tried to shake him awake but he didn't open his eyes. Unable to feel a pulse she lowered her ear to his chest. There was heart beat but his lungs were no doubt full of smoke. She looked around for a way out but found them surrounded by flames.

Across the way, Jack slowly stood, fuming with rage. "I don't know how you did that, but you're gonna pay."

Tempest looked around again for something to help them. Her eyes landed on the whistle around Alaric's neck. Grabbing it she blew as hard as she could. The loud, shrill sound filled the small hut. Then they waited in silence, Jack confused and Tempest's hoping. Then a mighty roar broke through the softer roars of the flames. Followed by the wall behind her busting open as the Bandersnatch charged in.

The creature placed itself between Jack and the two, snarling at the Red Prince. Tempest gave a sigh of relief before she tried to move Alaric. She reached down to grab his shoulders and pulled him up to the Bandersnatch. When she stopped she noticed that her hair was being burned. Her breath hitching her stopped the few flames and quickly got Alaric up on the Bandersnatch, with its help.

She made sure the fire was gone from her hair before jumping onto the big creature. She hunched over Alaric and rubbed the beast's head. "Let's get out of here."

The Bandersnatch nodded and slowly backed up.

"Too scared to fight?" Jack called, limping slightly after them. "I still have what you came here for."

Tempest ignored him and urged the Bandersnatch out of the burning hut that used to be his home. He growled and spun, his long tail knocking Jack back a bit, and then he was running. Running from the fire, the evil prince, and all the bad memories.

The Bandersnatch didn't stop until they had made it through the silver gates of Marmoreal and they were safe. Tempest wasn't sure she was going to be able to make it. Not until Alaric had awakened partly and she could see the people waiting for them. Everyone was there to meet them. Including Nebula and Raynum.

"What happened?" Mirana gasped, rushing up to them. She gently touched the small cut on Alaric's face.

"Jack knocked him down hard." Tempest panted, pausing to cough. "He inhaled a lot of smoke."

"What about you?" Mirana asked as Michael and a knight helped the prince down.

"I'll... I'll be ok." She swayed and tipped over the side. That woke Alaric up fully as he and Hatter and a few others lunged to catcher her. She hissed in pain when someone grabbed her side. Instead she leaned against the Bandersnatch. "I… just need a… minute."

"What happened?" Michael demanded.

"You both need to be taken care of." Mirana looked at them both in worry.

"Did Jack do this?" Tarrant asked, all at the same time.

"Yes, he did." Tempest sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"In a minute, please, mother." Alaric also sighed and slumped against the Bandersnatch, who had taken a seat to rest. "We didn't finish our mission. He caught on before she could grab the Oraculum."

Everyone tried to hide their groans of despair.

Tempest frowned and then produced a very old scroll. "You mean this thing?"

Alaric looked at her in shock. "But how?"

Tempest grinned. "I can have very sticky fingers when I want." She handed the scroll to Mirana as everyone laughed.

The White Queen stuck it in her belt loop and fixed them both with a stern gaze. "We will look at it tomorrow. Right now I want to get you both looked over and healed."

"Yes ma'am." Tempest gently pushed off the creature and began to sway a little. Hatter came up to her and carefully wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Looks like you're gonna need a lot of help." Her father grinned at her.

"In more ways than one." She whispered then smiled up at him.

Michael helped Alaric to his feet and placed an arm around his shoulders. With Mirana beside them, they lead the parade of people and creatures inside the castle.

A long while later Tempest stood in one of Mirana's rooms. She was looking in a mirror at her battered reflection. Her cheek had begun to swell and turn a dark red, hints of a bruise showing, and her lip was cut slightly. Down her neck were small marks where Jack had sucked on the skin. The bite mark on her shoulder had swollen as well. Not to mention she now had bruises on her wrists, the tiny burns on her hands stung, her head hurt like crazy, and her side was killing her. She was too afraid to see the damage his kicking had done.

Her arms wrapped around her stomach and she began to shake. Pieces of what had just happened finally began to set in. Jack had almost raped her. Unshed tears swam in her eyes as the phantom images of his touch started up. The feel of his lips on her neck, his hands on her breast… then his rough rubbing of her core.

A gasp escaped her despite her attempt to hold it in. She squeezed her thighs together tightly as her knees went week. Her entire body began to shake violently and she began to pant. With her knees bent and her shoulders hunched over, her arms gripping her stomach and her mouth open to pant and eyes wide, Temp knew she looked like the terrified girl she refused to be. But how was she supposed to deal with this?

Mirana's soft voice drifted through the door, drawing Tempest away from her downward spiral. She couldn't hear what the Queen was saying but just the musical voice was enough to anchor her. Slowly the redhead took a deep breath, then another, until she could straighten and push away all her fears. Roughly she ran her hand through her burned hair, the pain from her side helping to focus her mind more.

Mirana walked in, followed by Nebula and Castiel. She took one look at Tempest and knew something had happened. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Tempest took another breath, focusing again on the pain from her side. "How's Alaric?"

"Demanding that you be taken care of." Mirana actually rolled her eyes. "But he'll live. With rest and the potion I gave him his burns will be healed by morning. I cleared all the smoke I could from his lungs and hopefully they will be fully healed by morning as well."

"Thank you, Tempest." Castiel floated past the queen and hugged the girl. "Thank you for bringing back my mother."

"And my son." Mallymkun called from the doorway, Olivia with her. Nebula lifted them so they could give her a hug. "I owe you so much."

"He saved my life first." Tempest gave a soft smile. "I'm not one to leave a captured friend behind."

"So we know." Nebula chuckled and joined in the hug.

Tempest couldn't hold back her wince. Her entire body was exhausted and sore. Mirana noticed and thankful took pity on her.

"Come along," She spoke in her kind voice. "As much as, I'm sure, Tempest is enjoying you're hugs, I must heal her."

"Of course." Nebula nodded and held out her paw for Mally, Castiel taking Olivia.

"We'll see ya later, Tempest." Mally smiled. "And thank you again."

"You're welcome." Tempest answered and the four left. Once they were gone, her shoulders dropped significantly.

"Sit." Mirana patted the comfy white chair Tempest had been avoiding. She knew that if she sat, she wouldn't be able to get up. But now she didn't care. She sat with a groan and Mirana frowned deeply. "Tell me where it hurts the most and I'll work on those spots."

"Everywhere." Temp groaned.

Mirana gave a soft chuckle and grabbed some ointment and a cloth. "How about I start on that nasty swelling in your cheek?" Temp nodded and closed her eyes as the queen gently rubbed the slave on her stinging face. They were silent for a long time before the queen spoke up. "Alaric told me what he had seen."

The redhead's eyes snapped open. "H-he did?"

"Yes," Mirana looked up with sorrow. "I am so sorry for what Jackson had tried to do."

"It's not your fault." Tempest tried to smile reassuringly but grimaced instead.

"Perhaps not but I had a part in creating him." The White Queen stood and grabbed a glass from the table. "Drink this."

"What do you mean?" Temp took the glass and down the contents, not wanting to know what was in it. Her body turned to ice and slowly thawed out, soothing her pains. A content sigh passed her lips.

"My nephew wasn't always like this." Mirana went back to applying the slave again. "My sister hadn't always been evil as well."

"Will you tell me everything?" Tempest pleaded, needing to understand.

Mirana closed her eyes and sighed. "Not long after Alice slayed the Jabberwocky and I banished my sister, I was able to finish my potion that would target whatever was pressing on her brain. I convinced Michael to let me see her and she took it. Once her head was normal again, she became the kind sister I used to know. She refused to leave her banishment, agreed that it was deserved."

"So the Red Queen was essentially good?" Tempest wanted to clarify.

"Yes, but she had a growth that enlarged her head and pressed on the darker side of her brain." Mirana explained then went back to her story. "After that I visited her once a month and she told me that Stayne had begun to soften. Then during one visit she told me she was pregnant. At first I was worried but then I saw Stayne was there. He was usually gone when I visited.

"So everything seemed happy with them. She had Jackson and lived peacefully with Stayne. She was even excited for me when I told her I was pregnant." Mirana's eyes lost their happiness. "But, when Alaric was four, Iracebeth became pregnant again. I was here when Stayne had a message sent to me that something was wrong. I hurried to their home and found her, about seven months pregnant and deathly ill." Mirana's hand began to shake so she stopped rubbing the slave on Tempest's wounds.

"I… I did everything I could. I tried everything but nothing worked." Tears fell down her porcelain face. "I was unable to save her or the baby. Stayne had been devastated and Jackson had seen everything. He was six when she died. Feeling so horrible I had Iracebeth buried with the rest of our family and offered Stayne a place in Marmoreal."

"Did he take it?" Tempest touched the queen's shoulder.

"No, he asked for Salazen Grum." Mirana wiped at her eyes. "I said I would give it to him along with a few attendants so long as he didn't try to take over. He swore he wouldn't and he took Jackson to live there. They lived in peace and seemed well when they visited."

"But Stayne was hiding something?" Tempest guessed. "He was teaching Jack to hate you?"

"No, I truly don't think he was." Mirana frowned in thought. "Ilosovic had always been an angry man but I think Iracy was able to calm him. But after she died he didn't know what to do and he didn't want to go back to being angry. He was really heartbroken at the loss of the one woman who truly loved him and he might have loved. Ilosovic blamed himself for Iracy's and the baby's deaths even though he did nothing to provoke the problem."

"What happened to him?" Now her heart went out to the poor Knave of Hearts.

"Sadly he couldn't live for long without my sister there to help him." Again the queen's eyes shimmered with tears. "Jackson was eighteen and begged me for help. I did what I could but Ilosovic's heart was too shattered that his soul couldn't hold on, even for Jackson."

"He died because he was truly in love with your sister and he couldn't live without her." Tears swam in Temp's eyes now. "That is romantic and the saddest thing I've heard."

"It is." Mirana agreed.

"So, since you couldn't save Stayne or Iracebeth, Jack thought you were out to get him?" Temp focused back on the tale.

"I'm not sure." Mirana shrugged. "He never gave any indication her was angry. We buried Ilosovic next to Iracy and Jackson would come to visit often. It wasn't until he took the Oraculum that we knew. He said it was payback for the stuff his parents were put through. Alaric told me that Jackson said he was out to get the throne because it rightfully belonged to him since he is the son of the eldest sibling."

"But you were given the throne."

"And Iracy accepted that." Mirana nodded and sat back. "She wanted peace and Ilosovic just wanted to be left alone. All of this is Jackson's doing and I'm sure his parents wouldn't be consenting to this." She rubbed a little more slave on a small burn on Tempest's wrist and stood. "I believe I've gotten all of the bruises."

Tempest smiled and nodded, keeping the bruise on her side to herself. She didn't want to talk about it. "Thank you."

"Hold on." Mirana gently pushed her back into the chair. "Your hair was badly burned. Will you let me trim it for you?"

Tempest reached for her red locks. They were usually long and smooth but right now, they varied greatly in lengths and felt dry. Her hair was the only girly part to her and she didn't want to cut it. But she had to and it would grow out. She turned to the queen and gave a sad smile.

"If you wouldn't mind, please?"

"Anything for the daughter of a friend and the woman who saved my son's life." Mirana smiled and set to work.

After being forced to eat and told to rest, Tempest now stood in front of the full length mirror in her own room. Her cheek and lip had begun to visibly heal, as had her arms. She gingerly touched her still slightly swollen cheek and winced. The movement caused a piece of her red hair to fall into her eye. Without thinking she pushed it back and ran her hand the rest of the way through her hair. Her heart dropped when the strands stopped at her shoulders. Her hair had been her pride and her mother's comfort.

"Oh well," she gave a false cheerful shrug. "Hair for a life." She began to stretch but stopped, hissing as pain sliced through her side. Carefully she removed her corset then her dress, revealing the nasty, darkening bruise for the first time. It had shown up fast. It was now a very dark purple with a sickening yellowish brown surrounding it. The bruise covered most of her side and wrapped around her back. Gently she touched it and gave a long hiss. Jack kicked harder then she would have thought.

Suddenly, despite the potion Mirana gave her, Tempest began to feel sore. The weight of the day finally sinking in as the last of her adrenalin dissipated. She was exhausted but was determined to have a bath. A hot, scolding bath to ease her pain and to burn away the memory of Jack's touch. Thankfully the water helped and Temp felt considerably better as she got out. Her movements were sluggish as she dressed in her sleeping top and bottoms and brushed her shorter hair.

Before she finally crawled into bed, she drank the healing potion Mirana had given her. Instantly she could feel the brew working. With a yawn she buried under the covers and let sleep claim her, determined to forget this day. But her mind had other plans as the world of dreams descended upon her.

_AN: Another little note: I have always felt for the Red Queen and deserved she should have a chance at happiness, along with the Knave of Hearts. But, rather than give them the happy, perfect life, my mind said lets give them a Shakespearian romance. Or a Johnny and June Cash (June heals and helps Johnny, when she died Johnny literaly dies of a broken heart a few less than six months after her). Makes it seem more realistic and a worthy plot point, in my oppinion. Any who, hoped you liked, please review, there IS a lemon in the next chapter!_


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: So here's the first of a few lemons. It's long but kinda has a point. Also, more than halfway done with the story, yay! Hope you like it and please reviews. More reviews = faster updates._

**Chapter 13**

_Tempest walked through the halls of her school, people she knew all around her. They were yelling at her, telling her 'no'. Many demanded that she be more like Alice._

"_If you look so much like her then you're supposed to act like her." One of them shouted. The others voiced their agreement._

_Tempest fought back her tears and began to run. The voices got louder as she ran faster. They were criticizing her for being different, for embracing her uniqueness. For accepting her father's qualities. They laughed and prodded at her insecurities. It became harder to fight the tear._

_The hallway melted into the old hut, fire springing up around her. She skidded to a stop as the ground began to crumble under the fire. Behind her was falling too, leaving her on a small pillar surrounded by an ocean of fire. Below her the fire would geezer, nearly reaching her. Temp looked around in panic._

"_You are nothing!" Jack's voice hissed around her, causing the flames to jump higher, trying to reach her atop the tall pillar she stood on. "You will never be anything."_

_One flame got too close, forcing her to step back but she didn't have anywhere to go. Her foot fumbled to stay on the pillar. When she was balanced again, Tempest dropped to her knees, panting._

"_You are weak. You could never be Underland's champion." Jack's cackling brushed into her, pushing her back._

"_NO!" Tempest screamed and gripped the edge of the pillar, her nails trying to dig into the hard stone. When the laughing stopped she looked around. "Why are you doing this?"_

"_I'm trying to weed out an imposter." Something flashed just outside her vision and she turned, nothing was there. "A falsifier pretending to be a champion."_

"_I'm not trying to be a champion!" Tempest yelled back._

"_Oh," a ghostly image of Jack formed in front of her, floating over the flames. "Then what do you call breaking into my castle and taking the Oraculum? You were copying your mother, trying to be just like her and you know it."_

_The strong gust of wind started again, blowing into her. Luckily she was able to grab the edge and hold on. Then the flames licked up and burned her fingers. Tempest cried out in pain but didn't let go. When the wind stopped she cradled her hands, breathing past the pain._

"_I'm not trying to be my mother." She panted out, rocking slightly._

"_You keep lying to yourself and it's not going to do you any good." Jack chuckled._

_Tempest got angry and stood. "Just like you keep telling yourself you'll rule Underland. You will never rule! You will fail just like your mother and father!"_

_The wind whipped around her like a tornado, bringing the flames higher, but they didn't touch her. Instead she was lifted with them._

"_DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!" Jack shouted. "SHE WAS THE BEST! AND SHE WAS MURDERED!" His transparent form became corporal, moving right in front of her, untouched by the flames. "I will be king in honor of my parents and you will fail. Only the true champion can defeat the Jabberwocky, and you aren't her."_

_He pulled back, grinning, as the walls of fire tightened in around her. "If you try to be the champion you will die. You're death will be the cause of the destruction of everything. All of this will be your fault! You will destroy Underland!" His body disappeared as his laughter echoed around her, the horrid sound vibrating through her to her bones._

_Suddenly the wind stopped, the flames dropping back to the ground. Tempest looked down only to realize she had been moved from above the pillar to about ten feet away. Just as she opened her mouth she was dropped. She screamed as she fell into the fire pit, Jack's laughter mixing with her cries of terror. The white hot flames licked up her exposed flesh, searing and burning it until nothing was left untouched._

_She was being burned alive and nothing she did freed her. She opened her mouth and let out the most fearful scream she had ever voiced._

Tempest shot up in bed, panting and sweating. Quickly she patted at her body. No flames. She looked at her finger tips and breathed a sigh of relief. It was all just a dream. A nightmare. It wasn't real, just her imagination. Or was it a message?

As she panted, she ran her unburned hands through her hair. Then did it again when the silky strands stopped a lot shorter than before. Again she sighed, remembering the day before. That was the reason for her nightmare. And maybe Jack was right.

No! She couldn't think like that. She wasn't pretending to be her mother. She was just being Tempest, herself, that was all. All she needed to do was ignore Jack's taunts.

Her door cracked open just then, spilling the dim light from the hall into her entryway. A tall figure stood silhouetted in the doorway. She blinked and shifted so she was sitting more comfortably, narrowing her eyes at the figure. When it moved she realized who it was.

"Alaric?" She called, tossing back her blankets and getting ready to stand.

"Don't." His voice sounded grave as he took two steps inside her room, gently closed the door and stopped. "You don't have to get up."

"What's wrong?" She stood anyways, worried about him.

Alaric came the rest of the way into the room, stopping by the foot of her bed, his hand grabbing one of the posts. He never looked up at her.

"Alaric, what is the matter?" Tempest asked again, moving up to him. She tilted her head to get a better look in his eyes. His brown gaze refused to meet her green one. "Are you alright?"

His eyes shot to hers and she saw pain. "Are you?" He asked hoarsely.

"Of course." Tempest frowned. What was wrong with him? "Alaric you should be resting. You inhaled a lot of smoke."

"I am fine." He finally answered. His brown gaze roamed over her face, landing on her cheek where she had been hit. Slowly his hand reached up to stroke her light bruise, his eyes flashing with anger. Then he noticed her shortened hair, taking a strand. "You are not."

Tempest reached up to stroke her hair. "I'm fine. This is nothing." She tried to shoo away his worries.

"If I hadn't acted without thinking this wouldn't have happened." He groaned and rubbed his hand over his face.

"If you hadn't acted when you did I would have been…" She trailed off, looking away from the man in front of her. She did not want to think about what might have happened if Alaric hadn't barged into that shed. When she cleared her throat she looked back up at him and took a step back.

Anger so strong it was almost tangible was flashing in his usually kind brown eyes. Her eyes widened as she swore she saw energy snap from his body, as if his aura had taken on a life of its own. Vaguely Tempest was reminded of the one time she had lost her temper, that had not been pretty.

"A-Alaric?" She called softly.

The prince took a deep breath and visibly relaxed, flopping onto the edge of the bed. "I didn't mean to scare you, it's just… I never should have let you go in alone." He looked up at her again, his eyes filled with that pain from before.

"Alaric," she sat down beside him. "I volunteered for that mission and it was successful. Besides we learned what creature is burning the land, so that was a bonus."

"But because of me you lost your hair and got hurt." He gently touched the bruise on her face then her shoulder length waves.

Tempest took a lock of hair and rubbed it between her fingers before tossing it over her shoulder, smiling up at him. "My cuts and bruises should be gone by tomorrow. Besides my hair will grow back, your life can never restart if you die. I would gladly give up hair for your life any day." Her smile was so bright and sincere he felt his heart nearly stop.

Alaric grabbed her face so fast and so gently Tempest was stunned. Then when he covered her lips with his, she was immobile. Not even a second later, she moaned and returned his kiss, wanting, no needing, his lips on hers. She needed his taste in her mouth and his scent in her nose. No matter how tough she sounded or acted, she had been scared, not for her life but for his.

Desperately she molded her lips with his and instantly let his tongue enter her mouth, seeking the duel that always came. As they dueled their tongues, Alaric drifted his hands from her face down her shoulders, then her sides and stopped on her hips, gripping her so he could pull her closer. Tempest moaned at the feel of his hands drifting over her body and tangled her hands in his luxurious hair, pulling his head closer.

Before either was aware of it, they had fallen back against the bed, Alaric atop Tempest. She grunted and started to scoot back into a more comfortable position, Alaric following her and never breaking contact with her mouth. But when his lungs started to burn he pulled back far enough to catch his breath then he started to kiss his way down her neck. Vaguely a thought occurred to him that he should stop, but at her gasp and moan that thought shattered.

Tempest couldn't stop herself from throwing back her head and moaning as Alaric's mouth reached her collar bone. This was wrong, she shouldn't be allowing this. But right now she didn't care, she just tightened her hold in his hair and pressed further into him. A large, lost part of her needed this.

"Tempest," Alaric groaned, pulling back slightly so he could look at her.

When her eyes locked with his the fire simmering in her core exploded into an inferno, blasting its way up and out until her whole body was consumed. His eyes were flashing with desire so strongly that she swore there were flames behind them, ready to jump out and join the ones spreading through her body. The dream came to mind and she couldn't help but recognize the similarities. Except, rather than this fire burning away her flesh and causing her great pain, it was pleasurable and addicting. She liked this fire and she wanted more of it.

"Tempest," Alaric groaned again, his lower half gently rocking into hers. Something in his tone and the movement had her lifting her hips and… her heated core rubbed against his throbbing hardness. They both gasped. "Please, Tempest… please."

The last _please_ was drawn out as he rocked into her once again causing the pleasurable fire to surge again. Without thinking, she moved her grip to his shoulders and nearly lifted off the bed, trying to get him closer. Trying to fill that emptiness she suddenly felt. Right now she didn't want to think, about anything, she just wanted to feel what Alaric could make her feel.

Alaric moaned and dropped his head in the juncture of her shoulder, shuddering at the pleasure she had just caused. She was too perfect, it was taking everything he had to remain some semblance of the gentleman he had been raised to be. It was just too damn hard with her under him, forcing their sexes together.

"Wait!" He barely stopped her before she bucked against him again. He looked into her eyes and nearly groaned again. Their usual bright green was a lot brighter, almost glowing, and there was the barest hint of violet. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, but she had to say it. "I need… you…" He could barely talk with pleasure coursing through him. "Do you…"

Thankfully she understood him. "Yes," It was a low whisper, nearly a hiss.

"Are you sure?" He had to make sure, because if she changed her mind later he wasn't sure he could stop.

In response she moved her grip back to his hair and pulled him down so she could capture his lips in a soul searing kiss. As they kissed she gave a big buck that, had they not been clothed, would have joined them. He had to break the kiss to cry out and she joined him. When he looked back down he stared at her for all of a second before attacking her mouth again, letting his desire and lust drive him.

Tempest could only gasp when he claimed her mouth with such raw hunger it bordered on animalistic. And she returned his hunger with her own, being forceful yet gentle as they lip locked. Not long after the kiss started they had to break for air, but Alaric didn't stay gone for long. He immediately started a decent down her neck, kissing, licking, and nipping as he went.

Temp bit her lip to stop from crying out as he nipped the exposed flesh of her chest. This felt all too good, sinful yet _so_ good. Then he did something that had her arching off the bed and crying out loud. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, through the fabric of her night shirt, and began to toy with it. He continued until she was panting, tossing her head from side to side, then he moved to the other nipple. It was too much and yet… not enough. She panted roughly, trying desperately to catch her breath, when he pulled back and gripped the edge of her shirt.

"I need to see you." His voice was so deep it sent more shivers down her spin. Without a single thought she sat up and let him whisk the thin fabric off her, not caring where it went.

Smiling, she watched his eyes widen as he took in her nude torso. She'd always figured she'd be embarrassed at having a man see her near naked form, but she only felt excitement as Alaric's brown gaze tried to take her in through the darkness. With a mental shrug she tossed the thought away just as the prince took her nipple in his mouth and the opposite breast in his hand. With a soft cry she arched and let him lower her back to the bed.

Alaric sucked and nipped at her breasts, kneading and caressing them, paying extreme attention to touch as much of her newly exposed skin as he could. Again, she was perfect. Her breasts were soft yet firm, high, and large enough that they filled his entire hand. He could literally spend the entire night paying attention to them, but right now his body was demanding he move along. And, by the way she kept rubbing against the thigh he placed between her legs, she was definitely ready to move along.

With one last long suck he released her nipple and began kissing his way down the valley between her breasts. Again, Tempest moaned and arched as his hands led the way over her ribs and abs. But when his hand drifted over a few ribs on one side, she couldn't hold in the hiss of pain and the wince. Instantly Alaric pulled back to look down at her.

"What-" he tried to ask but she cut him off.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She smiled at him, running her hand through his hair. "Don't stop."

Alaric looked down at where his hand had been, forcing his eyes to see with the small amount of moonlight they had. Sure enough they focused and… he could see the dark purple beginnings of a large bruise that, no doubt, wrapped around to her back. Anger coursed through him.

"How did you get this?" He demanded, eyes shooting to her face.

She simply stared at him, her eyes taking on the slightest hint of red. "Not now, Alaric. Not now." She whispered. They didn't need the horrors of the past ruining this moment. She couldn't deal with them right now.

After a moment he nodded and leaned down, kissing her before moving back to her middle. The first thing he did was run his tongue down the large bruise. She gasped and clutched his hair, trying not to yank it. With a smile he gently kissed the bruise before moving to pay attention to her stomach. He placed a gently kiss on every inch of exposed flesh he could reach, paying special attention to tease her bellybutton.

Temp could only sigh at the feel of his lips on her. She loved it, especially as his hand drifted up and down her thigh. As Alaric placed a long kiss on in the center of her stomach, his hand dipped under the band of the pants she was wearing and cupped her heated core through her underwear. With a startled gasp she arched off the bed, pressing against him. She knew that when he pulled back there was a smirk on his face.

"Will you let me remove these?" He rubbed his hand a little. "They are in my way."

"Alaric," Tempest groaned. "Please…" She let the sentence trail off, considering how her hips seemed to do most of the talking. Especially when he pressed his knuckle closer and rubbed a little harder. She was so close to… to what she didn't know; all she knew was that her body craved it. "Oh Gods…"

Alaric chuckled and made quick work off her sleeping bottoms and underwear, tossing them into the darkness. Slowly he pulled back until he was able to take in her entire nude form. She was beyond perfect, beyond beautiful. Laid out on the lavender bed she was the epitome of a divine offering. Her red hair a flaming halo drawing the eyes while her swollen pink lips and hooded green eyes spoke of sensual pleasure. And her perfect breast, toned tummy, defined arms, and long legs seemed as if they had been sculpted by the Gods themselves. Then there was the treasure between those perfect legs, guarded by the thatch of curly, dark red hair.

"You are the most beautiful woman." He whispered, kissing her long and hard. "In both worlds." He finished, nipping at her lower lip.

She laughed and cupped his cheek. "You can't know that for sure."

"In my eyes, you are." His intense stare had her blushing and him kissing her again. As he toyed with her tongue his hand slipped down her body and cupped her sex.

Tempest jumped at the contact and gave a long low moan. He grinned and kissed his way back down her entire body, pausing to tease her breast again. All the while he kept his hand over her glistening core, rubbing it in a slow, circular motion. She was already extremely wet and it was taking everything he had to go slowly.

When he stopped to lick around her belly button he looked up at Tempest, who was watching him with pleasure hooded eyes. Keeping contact, he slowly dipped his middle finger inside her core. They both moaned at the action and he took that as his signal to continue. Very slowly he began to pull his finger out then push back in. Each time he was awarded with a gasp or a moan.

A few more thrust and he added another finger, causing Tempest to try to squeeze her legs shut. Thankfully he had positioned himself between her long legs and she couldn't close them. As he pumped her faster, Alaric started to kiss his way down the top of her thigh to her knee then up the inside of that thigh, stopping when he felt the softness of her pubic hair. When he added another finger he kissed his way down her other thigh than up the inside.

This time when he came to her sex he stopped and looked up at Tempest. She currently had her head tossed back, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open to pant, and hands gripping the sheets. She was beautiful as she laid there, a slight pink flush of arousal covering her skin. He wanted to see her come, but not because of his fingers.

Slowly he removed his fingers from her warmth and waited for her to look down at him. When she finally did, he slowly and deliberately licked his digits clean. The blush darkening her cheeks only added to her beauty. Once he was done he crawled back up her body and kissed her mouth, wanting her to taste what he did. She seemed momentarily shocked but returned his kiss anyways.

With a groan he pulled back and returned to his position between her thighs. Looking down at her core he couldn't stop his growl of approval. She was positively lovely.

"Alaric?" Her was voice strong yet full of curiosity. "What are you…"

His grin had her trailing off and before she could say anything else he ran his tongue along her slit. Tempest cried out in surprise and pleasure, bowing off the bed. Alaric groaned at the pure taste of her and quickly stroked her again. After another stroke he slid his tongue inside her, pumping her like he had with his fingers.

Tempest gasped again when she felt Alaric's talented tongue enter her like his fingers had. Just as with his fingers, he moved his tongue around causing spasms of pleasure to shoot up her spine. The fire pooled in her belly began to expand, licking out through her veins. It was becoming too much. She needed something, she knew that but what? In a desperate attempt to reach that something she moved her hands to grip Alaric's shoulders, momentarily disappointed that he was still clothed.

"Alaric," she groaned, hands fisting in his cream shirt.

Faintly, Alaric felt her hands grip his shoulders as she called his name but wondered why he couldn't feel her warm palms. Despite her moan of disapproval he pulled back and looked at his shoulder. A grin spread over his mouth when he realized he was still fully clothed. Looking back at Temp he pulled the shirt off and left it where it fell. His heart skipped a beat when Tempest's gaze brightened even more with blatant approval.

With his grin widening he went back to his previous position and once her hands repositioned themselves on his shoulders he continued his attack. The stinging bite of her nails in his bare skin, mixed with the moans she made encouraged him further. Gently he added two fingers and toyed with her clitoris until she was trashing around. With a long stretch of his tongue he found that one spot that had her coming off the matrices with a near scream.

As she desperately dug her nails into his shoulders, Alaric lapped at her juices. With each pass of his tongue he sent another wave of pleasure up her body and reveled in the fact that he caused them. He loved the way she clamped around his tongue and fingers. And the sound of her cry of pleasure, he wanted to hear it over and over again.

When he had her mostly clean he pulled back, licking his lips and grinning down at her. Temp panted and lifted one hand to cup his cheek. Following her lead, he let her pull him down for a long kiss. As their lips locked she reached down and undid the tie of his trousers. With some maneuvering they managed to tug the things off his hips and down his legs so he could kick them off. Once they were gone he gently settled back between her legs, his very hard manhood resting against her abdomen.

Alaric pulled back and looked down at her, searching for any sign of hesitation on her part. He saw none, only desire and need shining back at him. "Are you sure Tempest?"

"Yes." She spread her legs wider so he could settle more comfortably, her reasoning so far gone.

He groaned as her movement caused his erecting to rub against the top of her sex. "Are you a-"

"Yes." She cut him off and lifted herself further up the bed. Alaric stopped her by grabbing her hips.

"It will hurt." He said, feeling his control weakening as the need in her eyes grew. This wasn't just about a physical union; she needed this just as much as he did. Together they needed to replace the day before with something better. A lot better.

With a nod he positioned himself at her entrance and looked up at her once more. Temp smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. Returning her smile, Alaric gently covered her body completely with his, his tip pressing into her gently. She gasped at the feeling and looked down the small space between their bodies to see the thick shaft of his long manhood.

"Don't worry." Alaric whispered in her ear when he saw the shock on her face.

"I'm not." She smiled back at him. She meant it and he knew it.

Gently he kissed her, soothingly at first then getting desperate. Lucky for him she returned every movement with her own. When he pulled back it was only for a second so he could look into her eyes once more. Then, as his mouth claimed hers again, he slammed into her, sheathing himself completely and taking her virginity in one stroke. With a mental curse he swallowed her gasp of pain then pulled back to look at her. She had her eyes squeezed shut and was panting. He froze.

A few seconds later she twisted her upper torso a little then her hips, trying to relieve the sharp pain. Alaric hissed at her movements, shocks of pleasure shooting up his spin. She felt so good but he wasn't going to move until she was ready.

Tempest opened her eyes at the sound of Alaric's hiss. She knew she hadn't caused him pain but the look on his face said otherwise. Then she noticed his hips twitching. He was holding back from moving, waiting for her pain to pass. The realization had her heart fluttering with something she didn't want to look into. Not right now at least.

Shifting a little as the pain faded, she reached up and pulled his face to hers. Alaric seemed momentarily shocked but that passed and he returned her kiss with desperation. They got so caught up in their kiss and trying to get closer that they didn't notice their lower halves had started to move. Not until he had pulled himself most of the way out and pushed back inside her. Breaking apart they both cried out at the large jolt of pleasure that engulfed them.

Eyes locking on his, Tempest once again gripped his shoulders and gently rocked her hips. More spikes of pleasure coursed up her body, and she could feel he had the same reaction. Thank the Gods that the pain was gone now because she wanted more of him and that sensation he could give her.

"More," Her voice was such a husky whisper she wasn't sure he had heard her. At least, until he pulled back out and slammed into her. She threw her head back and gave a pleasure filled cry. And that was the cue for Alaric to continue.

He withdrew again and filled her. Out and in, out and in, over and over again. Each time he began to move faster and harder, careful of her reaction. Each time he pushed back in she would arch off the bed with a pleasure filled gasp. Her nails digging into his shoulders until a thin trail of blood welled down his bicep. The feel of the hot liquid had him moving faster, lost in the erotic pleasure her nails caused him.

"A… Alaric…" Tempest groaned, arching once again. Pleasure and fire consumed her and she wanted more of it.

"Tempest," his responding moan was so low she almost missed it, pleased at the sound.

When he lowered his face to her neck, she wrapped her legs around his hips. Quickly she caught onto his rhythm and was rocking her hips in time to his thrust. Alaric let out a low growl and nipped the crook of her neck before soothing the sting with his tongue. He increased his thrusts, forcing the entire bed to move.

"Alaric… I can't… can't hold…" Tempest tried to gasp out, the pleasure building in her core becoming too much.

Alaric grinned before grabbing her face, forcing her to look at him. When he spoke his voice was low and compelling. "Let go, I'll catch you." Then he claimed her mouth.

His words and his kiss combined with the particularly deep thrust he just gave knocked her over. Her release rocked through her, sending her free-falling. She wrapped her arms around his back and held on for dear life. His talented mouth captured her silent cry as his member still moved inside her. Vaguely she was aware of her inner muscles clamping around him.

Three more deep thrust were all he could manage before he lost it. His climax slammed into him like a bolt of lightning, shooting up his spine and immobilizing him. The hot liquid of his release shot into Tempest's welcoming body before he could pull himself back. But at that moment he didn't care, everything felt too right. Especially when her walls began to tighten even more around him.

Tempest felt the hot liquid fill her and she couldn't stop the second orgasm that tackled her. Who knew that this act could be so… wonderful? She moaned as Alaric released her mouth and kissed his way down her neck. He paused to suck gently on her shoulder.

Once their releases had faded he pulled back to look down at her. Tempest gave him a sleepy, sensual, satisfied smile and his heart completely melted. This strange woman had somehow crawled into his heart in the short amount of time he'd known her.

Tempest pulled him down for another long kiss. Groaning he pulled out of her and rolled onto the bed, pulling her with him. She tried to hide a yawn as she settled closer but failed. He looked down at her red hair, running his fingers through the strands. Sleep began to claim him as his heart beat found a steady pace. In his arms, Temp slowly went limp as she succumbed to sleep. Not long after that, Alaric found himself lost in the land of dreams with her right by his side.


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Alright another chapter! This on filled with explanations and what does the Oraculum say?_

**Chapter 14**

The sun rose slowly the next morning, creating a peaceful atmosphere in Marmoreal. Birds awoke and began their musical songs. All over there seemed to be a happier note, brightening the entire land. Even with how early it was.

Tempest squeezed her eyes against the early morning light that made it through her open window. She slowly cracked her eyes open and instantly something felt… off. She felt confused, sore, and, oddly, utterly content. Frowning, she stretched a little, acknowledging the source of the pain in her side but not the soreness between her legs.

Fear and confusion swarmed her, forcing her to sit up. An arm that had been draped over her slid to her lap along with the blanket, baring her naked breast. Gasping, she yanked the fabric up and followed the arm. Alaric was laying on his side, eyes closed in a peaceful sleep.

Last night came back in a rush. Her dream, Alaric coming to her room, her comforting him, and… _that_. Tempest gasped loudly, running her hands through her tousled hair. Eyes wide she stared at her bed sheets.

"Oh… Gods…" She breathed.

"What's wrong?" Alaric's voice surprised her. She squeaked and looked down at him. He was looking at her with hooded, content eyes and a satisfied smile. He ran his hand lazily through his messed up hair, reminding Tempest of how soft it was. He gave a good stretched and smiled up at her before frowning. "Tempest, what's the matter?"

She was shocked. "I…I…" she couldn't form words. Trying to think she looked away from him. "Oh, Gods… what happened?... What did I do?" She was mumbling.

Alaric's frown deepened and he sat up. Last night he had been sure that she had… but right now everything said otherwise. "Tempest, are you alright?"

"Last night…" She paused, not looking at him. "What we did… shouldn't have happened."

Ok, that really hurt. "Look," Alaric tried to reason. "What we did was natural. You don't have to worry about anything."

"Oh no?" She gave him a fearful look and he knew what she referred to.

"It's alright." He tried to sooth her. "We'll figure something out if something happens."

"I…" she began to frantically look around. "I never do things like this."

Alaric knew that first hand and couldn't help from grinning. Tempest looked back at him and grew angry at the grin. Roughly she pushed him, nearly off the bed.

"I don't act this way!" She nearly yelled. "I… I'm not some trollop you can call on."

Alaric blinked at her in shock at her anger.

"If you just wanted someone to fuck then you should have called on a whore." She hit him with the side of her fist, unable to stop her anger or fear. "I will not be one of you play things. Go away." She began to push at him again.

Confused, Alaric caught her wrists as gentle as her could. But that only caused her to struggle. "Tempest stop."

"I don't want to hear anything." She fought him, uncaring that the blanket began to slide down. "I'm not listening to any of your false words."

"False words?" Alaric blinked, his heart breaking at the tears on her eyes. "What are you talking about? Please stop fighting."

"Let me go." Even though his hold was gentle, Tempest's mind went back to what Jack had done. She struggled against him harder.

Unable to reach her Alaric forced her back against the pillows, holding her hands on both sides of her head. She fought and started to kick, Alaric covering her. He forced her legs together but eased up on her wrists. Memories of Jack pinning her would be resurfacing and he didn't want that.

"Tempest, listen to me." He spoke calmly, trying to look into her eyes. "Look at me. I don't want to hurt you. I want to know what's wrong."

"Everything." She gasped, pressing back against her pillow. "I'm not supposed to be here."

"What are you talking about?" He didn't let up.

"I'm not my mother." She turned away. "And I'm not some frumpy courtier."

Alaric blinked at her for a moment before grinning and kissing her. Tempest couldn't stop her moan of pleasure or from kissing him back. When he pulled back he shook his head.

"You are so stupid." He chuckled. "For one, no one thinks you're Alice. No one wants you to be her."

"But everyone expects her." Tempest looked away.

Alaric released one of her wrists to grab her chin. "They want to see her but they want to see you too. You both have your journeys here but we know you are two separate people."

Tempest didn't say anything, just looked away.

Alaric sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "And two… I could care less if you were a courtier."

"Sure." She rolled her eyes. "You'll say that to any girl you sleep with."

"Because it's true." He grinned. "And, considering how I've never been with one of the courtiers, I'd say it applies."

"Oh, that makes me feel better." She tried the free her other wrist but he wouldn't let her go.

"Tempest," he said with force. "I don't sleep around. And I _don't_ sleep with just anyone."

"Only those who fall for your charming words." She tried to push him off but he grabbed her wrist again.

"You know how many women I've been with?" He said a little too roughly. When she shook her head he continued. "Three, not including you. And I have cared greatly for each one of them. But none of them have affected me like you have."

Tempest's eyes widened and she moaned as he kissed her again. This time he took his time, enjoying the feel of her against him. She tilted her head and deepened the kiss. Their fingers slowly laced together as their bodies began to mold closer.

When he pulled back, Tempest looked up at him with desire filled eyes. "So we're clear," she slowly licked her lips. "I am _not_ your consort."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He grinned and captured her mouth again. This time he took her hands and wrapped them around his neck. When she complied he let his hands roam back over her body, memorizing each curve and dip her body had.

Mind clear yet full of desire, Tempest sighed into his kiss, scooting to give him better access. He took her invitation and began moving down her neck to her breasts where he could tease and taste the perfect mounds. The White Prince took his slow, sweet, steady time lavishing her, not wanting to rush through this but to show her he meant business. And she was more than happy to let him, revealing in his touch and wanting more.

Once he was satisfied with his work on her succulent breast he headed south. Through the corner of his eye he caught sight of the bruise. He pulled back to look at it, noticing that it had grown darker and nastier. Gently he lowered his head to it and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She gently ran her hand through his hair. "Alaric?"

"Let me heal this?" It was a desperate plea. He looked up with pain filled eyes. "Please, let me remove any mark he left behind."

Tempest looked at her now healed arms and took notice that her cheek didn't hurt. The only mark still on her body was that bruise and her short hair. Smiling softly she nodded. "Ok."

He smiled and peppered the mark with kisses. Tempest sighed in pleasure, running her fingers all through his hair. As he moved onto her belly button, she drifted her hands over his back, feeling all the hard muscles she could reach. She wanted to feel more of him and return all the pleasure he was giving her.

"Alaric, I want to feel you." She groaned when he began to kiss her thigh.

Alaric paused and looked up at her. She bit her lip and grabbed his shoulders, tugging him up to her. When his hands were placed on either side of her head she slowly trailed her fingers over his shoulders. He looked down at her, heat flaring in his eyes, but didn't say anything. She gently traced the hard lines of his pecs, flicking at his nipples and causing him to moan.

Tempest grinned up at him and traced her nails gently over his abs. This time he closed his eyes when he moaned and he kissed her. She returned his moan and continued her exploration over his flat stomach and to his hips. He deepened the kiss when her hand rubbed against his hard member. She groaned and gently took hold of his shaft.

Alaric gasped and fisted the sheets, intensifying the kiss. Temp tilted her head and slowly stroked the velvet covered steel in her hand. He broke the kiss and buried his face in the crook of her shoulder. When she began to gently rub the tip, he slowly drifted one on his hands back down her body to cup her core.

Tempest gasped and gripped him harder. As a result he gently pushed two fingers inside of her and began pumping. Soon their hands found the same rhythm and they were both panting. Alaric took to nipping back at her shoulder and when he began to thrust three fingers she bit his shoulder. Their pleasure grew and grew until it became too much.

"I need to be inside you." Alaric growled, pulling back to look in her eyes.

"Yes," she needed it too. Temp opened her thighs wider and let him settle between them more comfortably. He took hold of the hand that still held him and had her gently guide him to her center. She looked up at him as her heart began to beat faster.

He removed her hands and laced their fingers together, holding them by her head again. Gently he captured her mouth as he pushed inside of her. They both moaned in pleasure. Alaric waited a few moments for her to adjust then he started to move. Slowly at first then his speed increased until it became frenzied, fuelled by their passion and desire for each other.

Tempest's moans and gasps were the sweetest sound Alaric had ever heard. He began to nip at her neck and breasts. She wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust harder, deepening his penetrations. They were so close… just out of reach. Then he rotated his hips as he pushed back in, hitting that right spot that had her crying out and clamping around him.

Just before his release struck, he pulled out, coming on the sheets and her stomach. He held himself up on shaky arms as spasms rocked through him. While this release was worthwhile it was missing something, that ultimate connection between two people. What they shared last night was what he missed. But he wasn't going to risk something that might be regretted.

He panted, trying to catch his breath, staring into her glazed eyes. He grinned, capturing her lips for a gentle kiss. "I could really get used to that look in your eyes."

She rolled her eyes. "You're cocky, you know that."

"Just a little." He chuckled and rolled onto his side, arms wrapping around her. They stayed like that for a long time, just content to hold each other. Until the sounds of the waking world intruded on their peace.

Tempest broke his hold on her and sat up. Relishing in the slight soreness between her legs but not on her side. "We need to get up."

"I'd rather stay where I am." He smirked at her, eyes roaming over her bare back.

She looked down at him with a bored expression. "Sure, be the lazy prince. But everyone will be waiting for us."

"Agh," he sat up and stretched. "I suppose you're right."

Tempest shook her head and slowly stood, wrapping the blanket around her. She looked around her room trying to locate her clothing. Thankfully her shirt and pants were by the bed. She discreetly pulled them on and Alaric chuckled. She looked at him with a frown. "What?"

"Nothing," he smiled and stood, not bothering with a sheet. Tempest blushed and looked away, Alaric laughed again. "After what we just did you're still shy. I find that funny."

"Laugh it up." She mumbled. "I'm going to get a quick bath."

"I'm joining you." He came up behind her.

"Oh no," She turned in his hold and pressed against his chest to stop him. "I know what you have planned and no."

He chuckled, arms going around her. "As much as I would love to continue with this, sadly, you are right. Everyone is waiting for us. I'm going with you to heal your bruise, remember?"

She looked at him with narrowed eyes and his grin grew. Again she rolled her eyes and tried to step out of his hold. Alaric didn't let her go, he pulled her closer. She grunted twisted so her back was turned to his front. He hugged her tighter and kissed her neck.

"Alaric," she groaned and giggled. "Let go, we have to hurry so we can meet with the others."

Alaric sighed and loosened his hold so she could step away. She did but he kept hold of her hand as she made her way to the bathroom. He indicated to the toilet. "Sit and lift your shirt."

She obliged. "Do you have everything you need here?"

"Yep," he nodded and went to the cabinet below the sink. He pulled out a small mortar and pestle along with some herbs. "My mother usually keeps all the rooms stocked with healing supplies. Just in case."

"Good idea." Tempest nodded, thinking of what her grandmother had done just in case for her mother.

"Tempest," Alaric knelt next to her, brown eyes filled with worry. "Tell me what happened."

She stared at him, feeling the past settle over her. When she didn't answer he sighed and gently began to rub the salve over her bruise. Temp watched him, relishing the easing of her pain.

"You hit your head hard." She finally spoke, rubbing her hand through his hair. "I went to check on you but he stopped me and pushed me down. He just kicked me over and over." Her eyes began to become unfocused. "I don't know how I stopped him but I did. I went to you and called the Bandersnatch. That's all."

He finished rubbing the salve then gave her a thorough kiss. When he pulled his head back he rested his forehead against hers. "You are brave and crazy."

"Are those really bad qualities?" She smiled at him.

"Depends." He returned the smile but dropped it. "Promise me you'll be more careful. No more jumping in."

"I'll try but I can't swear I won't." She locked eyes with him, letting him see the truth.

Alaric groaned again and kissed her. "I'm addicted to you." He kissed her again when she laughed. "Take your bath and I'll meet you outside. If I stay, I fear we will never leave."

Tempest laughed softly again and kissed his cheek. "Then you'd better go before I find a way to keep you here."

Alaric laughed this time and kissed her once more. He slowly backed out of the bathroom, eyes locked with Tempest. She bit her lip as she watched him gather his scattered clothing. She couldn't help but focus on his very nice back side. When he finally dressed and left she released a sigh and went about getting ready.

Over an hour later Tempest and Alaric made their way down to the war room. After having bathed and eaten, both felt relaxed and refreshed. Tempest gave another stretch, enjoying the freeness her body felt. In fact she felt better then she had in a long time.

"Are you alright?" Alaric asked, worried. "You keep stretching like you're stiff."

"No, I'm fine." She smiled up at him. "In fact, I feel better than ever."

"You could really bust a man's pride saying things like that." He chuckled and grinned down at her.

She blushed and punched his arm. "Don't say things like that. Especially near my father."

"Ow, alright. Sheesh, no need to hit." He laughed while rubbing his arm.

"With you, there always is." She rolled her eyes and laughed at the pout he gave her. Biting her lip she reached up and patted his cheek. "Ah, poor baby."

His eyes flashed and he grabbed her hand, yanking her flush against him. He lowered his face until they were only an inch apart. "I'll show you a poor baby." He growled and moved to capture her lips but she put her hand between their mouths. He frowned, not removing his lips from the palm of her hand, and she laughed.

"No time, we have to meet the others." She chuckled and spun out of his hold. "They're probably waiting on us."

"If it wasn't my parents and your dad," he huffed then paused. "And Absolem, I'd say let them wait."

"Boy, are you really that spoiled?" She looked up at him from the corner of her eye.

"No," He crossed his arms. "I just want to hold you more than see what the Oraculum has to say."

Tempest stopped and blinked at him. He turned to look at her with confusion. "You really mean that?"

"Of course." He shrugged.

She smiled and shook her head, kissing his cheek. "Thank you but I _need_ to know what's on that scroll."

"Yeah, I figured." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. They stopped again and he opened the door. "After you."

Tempest nodded and walked into the grand room. Everyone was there, talking happily. Mirana and Michael sat at the great table's head, speaking with Nebula and Chess, who floated to one side with Castiel. She was speaking with Mally and Raynum across from her while Talon spoke with Hatter, who sat beside Cas. The Tweedles were arguing over the seat while Thackery laughed at the show with McTwisp beside him. A handful of white knights stood around the room, dutifully awaiting orders.

Mirana looked up as the two approached the table.

"There you are." She beamed brightly. "I trust you are feeling better. Both of you."

"Yep, all healed." Tempest returned her smile and sat beside her father.

Hatter stiffened for a moment, reminded of when Alice had told Chess the same thing. His heart gave a painful squeeze and he had to shut his eyes at the pain. He missed her, his Alice, his wife, so much he couldn't breathe. His dreams were plagued by her and that dreadful, dreary, disastrous day. That horrid, putrid, distasteful, no good, devastating, rotten, nasty, cruel, grievous-

"Dad?" Tempest called softly, cutting through his mental rant.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at her, giving a weak smile. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." She frowned at him, covering his tight fist with her hand.

"But I will be." His smile grew stronger then he turned to the White rulers. "Let's get this over with."

"I'm with Hatter, we need to know what's going on." Alaric nodded to the orange haired mad man then to his parents. He focused on the blue butterfly Temp had not noticed on Mirana's shoulder. "Absolem, what does your Oraculum tell us?"

"Have a look for yourself, boy." The butterfly chuckled, floating off the queen's shoulder and over to the scroll in front of her. "I haven't even opened it yet."

"We wanted to wait until you two had a chance to heal." Mirana answered before Alaric could ask.

"Both of you deserve to see what it tells us first." Michael added, nodding to his son and Tempest. "After all you got it back."

"I jus' wanna kno' whut the h'll has been burnin' meh house!" Thackery yelled, waving his ladle around.

"I already know the answer to that." Tempest looked at the table and rubbed the back of her neck. All eyes fell on her, including the knights. "He… he showed me."

"Jack?" Alaric growled.

"He showed you the creature!" Hatter demanded, slamming his fist into the table.

"Um… yes." She blinked at him then looked at the others. "I convinced him that I didn't agree with anything that had happened since my mother had come back and said that I wish I had seen the Jabberwocky."

"Why would you say such a distasteful thing?" Mally gasped.

"She had no choice." Nebula came to her defense.

"And it was partially true." Temp spoke honestly. "I did want to at least see what the thing really looked like."

"But not the actual creature, right?" Chess asked, grin gone.

"No, no," Tempest shook her head. "I just wanted a better idea of what my mother had to fight, that's all. In truth, I just wanted to look at the image of the _Frabjous_ Day."

"Alright, it doesn't matter why you told him that. You did nothing wrong." Mirana cut in. "You said he showed you the creature, what is it?"

Temp shook her head. "You won't believe me."

"Try us." Michael countered.

Tempest took a deep breath and looked to Alaric then he father. At the worry in his lightening eyes, she had to look away and shut her own. "It's the Jabberwocky."

Silence… then everyone denied it.

"Improbable!" Tweedledee shouted.

"Contrariwise, not possible!" Tweedledum added.

"There's no way." Mally gasped as Talon spoke. "The creature is dead."

The other's joined in and Temp didn't look up, just squeezed her eyes tighter. Until Mirana's voice rose above the group.

"Please!" She demanded and it became silent again. "Thank you. Tempest," she waited for the redhead to look at her. "Why do you believe the creature is the Jabberwocky?"

"It looked exactly like mom described it." She ran a hand through her short hair. "And Jack told me it was."

"But how?" Alaric demanded.

"He said he resurrected it through a spell he got from your book." She looked at Mirana, whose eyes were wide in shock. "He claimed to have mixed in a potion to make it stronger. But the initial spell sped up the rebirth."

"That's not possible." The queen shook her head. "I keep that book locked away."

"Mirana," Michael turned to her, frowning deeply. "Is there such a spell?"

She sighed and nodded her head. "Yes, there has to be." Before everyone could speak out in outrage she continued. "There has to be a balance. So, just as there is a spell to forge a Vorpal sword, should the current one be broken, there is a spell to speed up the rebirth of the Jabberwocky."

"Why does a spell need to exist?" Alaric demanded, fist clinching. "I can understand the Vorpal sword but the Jabberwocky?"

"The Jabberwocky hasn't always been used for dark purposes." Mirana spoke gently. "It just depends on the person it sides with. The Jabberwocky and the Vorpal sword are forever locked in a battle to permanent death, which is near impossible to cause. It all keeps the balance of Underland."

"But how can the Jabberwocky be reborn?" Hatter asked this time.

"Normally the process takes thousands of years." Absolem answered. "As long as the heart in intact then the process begins once the body has decade and the organ touched the ground. From there it is incased in a cocoon of sorts and the creature grows in the ground, emerging in an egg until fully developed."

"The spell in my… darker book has been devised for cases where the Jabberwocky is needed or wanted sooner." Mirana took over explaining. "The problem is that when you speed up the natural process the creature turns out dark and more twisted. That is why it is usually depicted as being evil. But what I can't understand is how he was able to resurrect it. Even with the spell, the fastest time was over two hundred Overland years."

"I can't think of any way-" Absolem began but Temp cut him off.

"The Gods." She whispered.

"What?" Nearly everyone asked.

"The Gods." She spoke louder and looked up at the queen and wise butterfly. "He used the Gods' blood to speed up the process."

"Now that's mad, Tempest." McTwisp cut in.

"The Gods aren't catchable." Thackery clicked his tongue at her.

"No one even knows the God's true form, Tempest." Alaric shook his head. "There's no way they'd allow themselves to be caught."

"Look," Temp slammed her hands on the table. "I remember Jack telling me he used some potion _along_ with the blood of the Gods to bring the Jabberwocky back to life. So he must have found a way to capture your deities."

"I'm afraid she's right." Absolem floated over to them. "When in a physical form the Gods can be captured but it is very hard to hold them. Jackson must have tracked them."

Before Alaric could argue Michael spoke up. "How he resurrected the Jabberwocky is not important at the moment. We can discuss that later."

"He's right." Hatter finally spoke up; shaking off the shock that the creature his wife had killed wasn't really dead. "Our biggest concern right now is how do we slay it?"

"By looking at that." Alaric pointed at the scroll that still sat in front of Mirana. "Since I'm not permitted to be my own Champion, this'll tell us who is."

Tempest felt her heart beat quicken as the scroll was passed to the prince. She looked at it, with its worn and torn edges, and wondered how such a simple thing could have such an impact on so many lives. Alaric took the Oraculum and looked at her. When she nodded he very gently began to unroll it. Everyone around them leaned in to get a better look.

"Let's see who our Champion is." Absolem spoke as Alaric began to reveal the day they wanted.

Sure enough there was a large dark creature that looked exactly like the Jabberwocky sketched onto the scroll. It was climbing a tower after a person carrying the Vorpal sword. The person stopped with their back facing everyone but Tempest's heart still squeezed. Her hand went up to her shoulder length red locks just as a nonexistent wind blew in the scroll, fanning the young woman's waist length hair out behind her.

It was Alice. The woman could only be their former Champion, her mother, Alice Kingsleigh-Hightopp.


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: OK, so a little warning there will be two twists. One to make things more interesting and one to just make it more fun. Hope you don't kill me for either of them._

**Chapter 15**

Tempest stood on her balcony some time later, looking out at the once beautiful land. After the meeting had disbanded Alaric had asked if she wanted to join him while he did some things but she had wanted to be alone. Now she leaned against the railing and tried not to think about what the Oraculum had shown them but she couldn't help it. Deep inside she had always known what it was going to say but she still had hope. She wanted her chance to prove that _she_ could be like her mother while still being herself. Then again, she'd always wanted to prove she _wasn't_ her mother.

It didn't help that, as she looked across the burned land, her dream echoed through her head. Jack's words forefront in her mind.

Tarrant entered her room and stood beside her, eyes cast on the land. Neither spoke as they watched what few animals were left brave the unknown danger. Temp knew what was on her father's mind and didn't want to cause him more pain by bringing it out. Thinking about Alice always hurt him. And Hatter knew what was on her mind, the inevitable fight that her mother, not her, was supposed to star in. He looked over at her and opened his mouth to finally speak.

Suddenly there was a large boom and the entire palace shook. Tempest nearly fell, catching herself on the railing. With wide eyes she looked out and saw a plume of smoke coming up from the forest in the distance. A sense of dread settled in her heart.

"What is that?" She called over the noise of the people and creatures inside the castle.

"I don't know but come on." Hatter turned and hurried from her room. Tempest followed him closely. A few yards later they came across Alaric. Hatter called out. "Alaric!"

"Hatter, Tempest!" The prince paused for a moment, waiting for them, and then began hurrying back through the hall. "Any idea what's going on?"

"We saw a plume of smoke off in the distance, most likely from the Strange Garden." Tarrant called as they began to run.

"Shit!" Alaric cursed and muttered something in Outlandish.

"Wait!" Tempest stopped, the two men turning to look at her. "The forest where I came here from? Where the door is?"

"Yes, what-" Before Alaric could say anything else another quake rocked the stone castle.

Breath caught in her throat, Tempest blasted past him when she was able to stand. She raced down the stairs, heading for the parapet that over looked the kingdom. She could scarcely hear her father and Alaric behind her as her fear pushed her on.

The castle dwellers all jumped out of her way as she sped past. Many began to whisper; fear and anxiety filled their voices. She knew what was happening but didn't want to believe it. The area had obviously been burned but the door had been safe. Surly nothing could happen to something that was magical enough to bring someone from another world here.

Without slowing down she burst through the doors sealing off the parapet, not caring about the light drizzle of rain that had started, and nearly flung herself over the railing before she was able to stop. She took a few panting breaths then clumsily grabbed the telescope. Still painting she looked through it, searching for the smoke. What she found almost had her dropping the fragile equipment.

Since most of the forest was burnt there was a near clear view to the door. A door that was now on fire, the strange purple flames licking up its wooden frame. The once untouched garden behind it now nothing but a pile of smoking ash. A black shadow moved and a stream of more purple lightning like fire shot at the door. Then with a loud crack that reached her, even over the vast distance, the magical door shattered. Bits of its wood flew high into the air, getting caught by the wind.

"NO!" She screamed, nearly dropping the eyeglass as her hands fell to her sides. Disbelief shook her, causing her to sway and her knees to turn to pudding. She stumbled backwards, slipping on the smooth, wet stone.

Tarrant caught her, holding her to him as he lowered her to the ground. "Tempest, are you alright?"

"Th-the d-door." She deftly pointed in the direction.

Alaric and Tarrant exchanged a long look before the prince took the telescope and found the place she indicated. He gasped and began to shake. "Th-this can't be happening."

"What's happened?" Hatter called from his spot still on the ground with Tempest. More people started to join them.

"The magical door has been destroyed." Alaric answered not turning to them.

"That's not possible." It was Mirana's voice. Tempest barely registered the white dress that passed them. A moment later and she cried out. "No! It's gone."

Then there was nothing. It was as if everyone was frozen. Tempest felt her father's arms tighten around her still shaking frame, and the air in his lungs whooshed out his mouth. She blinked and forced herself to stop the shaking and looked around. Mirana, Alaric, and Michael were standing by the railing, Chessur, Nebula, and Castiel floated near her while Thackeray, McTwisp, Mallymkun, and Talon stood near the door. Just behind the door she could see Raynum, the Tweedles, and Mally's daughters.

"How's tha' possible?" Thackeray yelled, twitching slightly.

"That door has been there since the beginning!" McTwisp wrung his paws together.

"That door can't be destroyed!" Tweedledee spoke that time.

"Contrary wise, nothing can destroy that door." Tweedledum added.

Tempest's breath left her in a shaky stream. She looked up at Tarrant to see him starring off in the direction of the door. His eyes were changing to a grey, then slowly to a dark red. His madness was taking over, she realized. "Oh Gods." She breathed.

Hearing the absolute fear in Tempest's whisper Alaric turned to her. He followed her stare to see what had her eyes wide and mouth dropped open. All the blood drained from his face when he saw the red eyes of the Hatter. Quickly he jumped the distance between them, pulling her out of his grasp. Hatter's arms fell lifelessly to his sides.

"This isn't going to be good." He whispered. "He's gone at the moment and we don't know what's going to happen."

As soon as the words left his mouth Hatter began to mutter something. "Tha door… Alice… meh Alice… door…"

"Father?" Tempest tried to steel her voice but failed, she ended up sounding like the scared child she had once been. She started to reach for him but Alaric stopped her.

"Don't, you may set him off." He pulled her further away and turned to Chess. "Chess, go get a few knight, please, and hurry." With a nod of his feline head Chess disappeared to do as the prince asked, Nebula following him. "Talon, I suggest you get your daughters away from here. Tweedles, McTwisp, get everyone out of the corridor around here." The mouse soldier quickly scampered off after a reassuring nod from his wife, followed by the nervous white rabbit and the twins.

Thackeray and Mally inched closer to Hatter, being his closest friends they had a better chance of reaching him. Michael stepped in front of Mirana, hand resting above his sword, just in case, his mouth set in a grim line. Castiel moved to float by Tempest, placing a paw on her shoulder as Alaric moved her behind him.

"What's going on?" Temp asked trying to get around Alaric, looking once more at the forest. It was gone. The door was gone. How was she supposed to get back? How was her mother going to return here? Alice couldn't be the Champion if she couldn't get here. Tarrant's mumbling grew louder.

"Hatter isn't Hatter right now. His madness has taken over." Alaric answered his voice grim. "When he gets like this there's nothing we can do to calm him down. We don't know what he's going to do."

"Let me near him. I might be able to help." She tried to shove past him.

The prince turned to look at her. "You don't understand. The last time this happened was a few years ago when he found something of Alice's. He was in a rage for two days, destroying everything he could get his hands on. Nothing helped."

Suddenly Hatter stood, breath coming out in deep draws. His voice grew louder still, his accent so thick she couldn't even make out the English words. His hands curled into fists, clinching so tight his nails bit into his palms through the fabric of his gloves. Vaguely she became aware that it was getting darker and the rain was picking up. She looked up to see the clouds darkening to an almost black.

"Um, th-the last time he was like this, did it rain?" She swallowed at the flash of lightning that lit the sky.

"It stormed fiercely." Castiel answered, her smile long gone and worry shining in her cerulean eyes.

"Then I suggest we get inside." Temp spoke just as a loud crack of thunder burst through the air, shaking the ground.

Then Tarrant threw back his head, hat falling off, and gave the most primal cry Tempest had ever heard. Bolts of lightning sparked around them, a few striking the ground, as if following the mad man's lead. People began to scream and hurry inside. He was truly gone, taking by the madness, the loss of his one chance at getting the woman he loved back.

Chess and Neb returned then with half a dozen armed knights. They looked fearful but stood their ground as they surrounded her father. Mally, the March Hare, Michael, and even Chess tried to call out to him but nothing worked. Tarrant looked up at the sky and snarled.

"It's all yer fault!" He yelled. "Yeh've taken ev'ry thin' away from meh! Meh home! Meh clan! Meh child! Meh Alice! Now I can na geht her back! WHY?" Lightning flashed so bright and thunder boomed so loud at his demand Tempest had to close her eyes and cover her ears. She looked up just in time to see him lift his hand and watch more lightning strike the earth.

'_He's controlling the storm?' _Her mind screamed at her. _'It's like _he's_ the unstoppable force.'_ Then she faintly noticed that even with the raging storm, the wind barely blew.

Alaric tensed further in front of her and she saw Michael draw his blade. The other knights began to close in around Hatter. She didn't know what they planned on doing but she had to stop them or they would no doubt get hurt.

"Wait!" She whispered to Alaric, managing to get past him. "Tempest!" He hissed when she walked right past the knights and to her father. She grabbed his hat and moved to stand before him. He didn't react at all. "Father?" She whispered.

Hatter looked down at her with a snarl. But soon it faded, as if he recognized her. She smiled and placed his hat on his head. "Please come back." Now she sounded exactly like the simpering child she never wanted to be. "I'm here still. Everything will be alright." She was just trying to comfort herself as well. "I… I need my dad right now, please. Can I have him back?"

Slowly the storm faded back to the light drizzle of rain. His eyes faded into a bluish-red, then a full out blue, then a greenish-aqua. Her smile grew and she blinked rapidly, realizing that she was crying. Taking a shaky breath she swiped at the tears, never taking her eyes off Tarrant's.

"Tempest?" He whispered.

"Dad," she breathed and threw her arms around him, crying into his chest. For a moment he didn't move then his arms wrapped around her and he lowered his head to her shoulder and cried as well. Together they let their unbound sadness free as the others watched, sadness and sorrow etched in their faces. They had just lost their chance at being a real family again and now Alice had no one with her.

Alice clumsily made her way through the woods, her legs so weak she could barely stand. But she didn't care, she had to see the rabbit hole. Something in her was crying out and causing her to shed tears she thought she'd run out of. Dread weighed on her shoulders, pushing her into the ground with unrelenting force. Something was terribly wrong.

Heaving, she climbed the last small hill and spotted the old tree that protected the way to Underland. Gathering the last of her strength, she tried to hurry to the hole. Until she noticed the haze surrounding the area. Dirt was slowly falling to the ground, as if someone had taken a large handful and tossed it into the air. All around the tree were clumps of mud and dirt, some were even spattered up the side of the tree.

Fear gripped her heart tighter as she made her way to the mess. She cried out in denial when she was close enough, dropping to her knees. The rabbit hole had caved in! She was blocked from ever returning.

Desperately she used her adrenalin laced strength to start digging at the dirt. She didn't care if she ruined the dress she wore or dirtied her nails. She only wanted her family back! She dug and dug and dug until she could barely move her arms. Her strength gone she collapsed, panting and crying.

All of her hope was gone now. There was no way for her to get back and no way for Tempest to return. She would never see the man she loved or her only child again.

"Why?" She whispered, all her energy gone. Her eyes lifted to the sky and she vaguely noticed it was beginning to rain. Something in her told her to try and make it back to the house but a louder part said what for? There was nothing left for her anywhere anymore.

Alice Kingsleigh-Hightopp was truly alone and was never meant to have her family.

Hours later Tarrant made his way to the roof, looking for his daughter. When everything had quieted down after his outburst he had gone to his workshop to gather his mind. Only when he was positive he was safe to be around did he leave. Now he was searching out his daughter, who was probably suffering more than he was. Thankfully he hadn't had to look all around, Alaric had know where she'd gone to. Though, he seemed kinda sulky when he told the man.

Hatter slowly opened the door and stepped out onto the terrace but there was no Tempest. Until he saw a foot dangling above him and off to the side. He stepped further out, noting that the rain had stopped but the sky was still a dark grey, and turned to the low hung roof. Tempest sat near the edge of the slanted structure with one leg dangling off and the other pulled to her chest. She stared out unseeingly at the grand view, her face etched in sadness.

"Mind if I join you?" He called, giving a half smile.

She looked down and returned the smile. She patted the spot next to her. "Actually, I wouldn't mind if you joined me. How did you find me?"

"Alaric told me." Tarrant answered, jumping and pulling himself up onto the roof. "Any idea why he was sulking?"

"I told him I wanted to be alone for a bit. He didn't like the idea." She shrugged and went back to staring at nothing. They were silent for a long while.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked, looking into nothing as well. "Something's eating at you and I have a feeling it has to do with more than the door being gone." He couldn't say it was destroyed, that would just make everything too final.

"What are we supposed to do?" She drew up her other knee. "If mom can't get here then who is supposed to slay the Jabberwocky? I would volunteer but with my hair…" She trailed off, reaching for the short locks.

"Everything will work out in the end." Tarrant patted her arm. "It always does. Besides, there's three days before the fight."

"How can you have faith in this?" She stared at him with deeply hurt eyes. "I'm here by mistake. Mom was supposed to fall down that hole that night. She should be here, talking with you, preparing to fight, but instead I'm here and Marmoreal has no Champion."

"I have faith because everything happens for a reason." He looked back out at the sky. "I may despise what has happened to us but I believe there is a reason. If Alice had returned, and not you, we wouldn't have the Oraculum and we wouldn't know about the Jabberwocky. There's a reason you're here Tempest and I know it hasn't occurred yet."

"I wish I had your faith, father." She sighed and dropped her head to her knees. Gently the wind swirled around them. Her head shot up at the action and she looked around, confused. "Why does it do that?"

"What does what?" Tarrant frowned at her.

"The wind." She looked around again then at him. "Why does the wind act strangely around me? It swirls around me, like just now, and it always seems to be there when I want it to be."

Tarrant's frown deepened, eyes turning thoughtful.

"And why does it storm whenever you're angry?" She added.

"You noticed that, eh?" He looked sheepish before he sighed. "I was wondering if you'd get any ability. Obviously yours is greater than mine."

"What are you talking about?"

"Our family." He smiled softly.

"As in the three of us or the Hightopps?" She asked in confusion.

"As in my mother's family." He chuckled at her furrowed brows. "My mother wasn't a Hightopp, my father was."

"Ok, I get that but what does that have to do with you and storms and me and the wind?" Tempest sat back, still watching her father.

"Alright, first off, my mother was what was known as an Elemental." He started then continued before she could ask anything. "They were a race of people from near the Outlands and Witzend. Every member of the race had an ability to manipulate an element. The more powerful the person, the purer the element."

"The purest forms being earth, fire, water, and air or wind, I suppose." Tempest filled in.

"Yep." Tarrant grinned. "Basically went, purer blood purer element. But my mother's people were not… oh what's the word… self-centered. They mostly tended to be kind and caring. That's how my parents met.

"My father was the royal hatter at the time and my mother was in traveling troupe come to perform for the king and queen at the time, Mirana's parents." Tarrant smiled at the story, remembering how his parents told it. "Dad said he fell for mom when he saw her step of the wagon, laughing. Mom said it was when she watched dad construct a hat. But they didn't meet officially until someone ruined mom's dancing dress a few hours before her performance and she had to go to dad for a replacement."

"Your father was good at sewing clothing, too?" Tempest blinked. "And your mom was a dancer?"

"Yep on both. Best hatter, also sewer, in the kingdoms. And best dancer in the entire of Underland." He nodded as if stating a fact. "Yep, dad fixed up her dress and she danced beautifully. The queen offered her a job as a festival dancer at Marmoreal and mom accepted so she could be closer to dad. Think they courted maybe a year before they married. Had two kids, me and my little sister."

"You had a sister?" He was just surprising her.

"Yes," his eyes turned haunted. "She was killed on that day."

She knew what he was talking about and didn't say anything else about it. "What… what ability did your mother have?"

"My mother was close to being a pure Elemental so she had great manipulation of water." He cleared his throat, pushing away his tears. "When she danced she used to swirl the water around her. It was very pretty. My sister could manipulate some water, mostly the rain."

"And you make it storm when you're angry, rain when you're crying, and cloud up when you're sad." Tempest began putting it together. "It seems as if there was a water theme with our family."

"Not exactly." He shook his head. "My grandmother was a fire master, and a damn good one, too."

"So the family doesn't have to stick with the same basic element?"

"Nope, element fits your personality. And the women tend to have stronger abilities then the men do. That's why the weather is affected by my emotional state." He clarified.

"Makes sense, I guess." She slowly nodded. "So you think I inherited these abilities?"

"That would be my guess." He laughed. "But I'm amazed that you can manipulate a pure element."

"I'm not sure I can." Temp shook her head. "The wind just… _happens_. I'm mean, sure, I wished for Jack to get knocked back and the wind did that but…"

"Tempest," Tarrant placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's not something to be afraid of. If you embrace it then you'll be better off. Try it, try floating."

"But I-" She tried to protest but he cut her off.

"Not a lot, just enough to lift yourself." He was grinning. "It helps if you close your eyes and imagine the task."

Tempest watched him for a minute before closing her eyes. She focused on lifting her body off the shingled roof. When she was about to give up the wind circled around her and she felt herself lift. Opening her eyes she looked down to see she had been lifted a few inches off the ground. She gasped and the wind gently lowered her.

"Th-that is so cool." She whispered, looking around her wildly. "Scary but thrilling."

"See?" Tarrant chuckled. "If you practice enough, this could come to you as second nature."

Tempest smiled at him, excited to have found a new ability and to have learned so much about her father's family. Gently she hugged him. "Thank you, daddy. For everything."

"Thank you," He returned her hug. "For returning my hope and faith."

"I thought you always had faith?" She pulled back to frown at him.

"After I lost Alice, I lost it as well." He smiled brightly at her. "When I thought all hope was gone you made your way here and I know Alice will too. We will be a family soon, all of us."

Tempest hugged him again, laughing softly at the new found hope that had flared in her chest. "I love you, daddy."

"And I love you, my daughter." He closed his eyes and held her tightly. He would believe in the words he had told her. He would because if he didn't then all was truly lost.

The door to the terrace opened and Alaric stepped out. He looked around with an evident frown on his face. Tempest giggled and whistled. The prince turned and sighed in relief.

"I was worried about you." He looked her up and down.

"I'm fine." She waved his worry away. "What's up?"

"Um," he looked as if he didn't believe her then looked to Tarrant. "Dinner's ready and we were wondering if you two were going to join us."

The two redheads looked at each other before grinning.

"I think we can pull it off." Tarrant said, hopping down.

"I am hungry." Tempest added and took Alaric's offered hand, more for the need to feel his touch then for his help.

"You missed lunch so I'm not surprised." Alaric replied, holding onto her hand a little longer than needed.

Hatter watched the secret exchange between his prince and his daughter and couldn't help but smile. It was obvious that something had happened between them, whatever it was he wasn't looking into, and he couldn't be happier for them. Sure he was going to play the father card, but not yet. Not when Tempest needed someone who was able to be there when she needed them. And by the way Alaric was looking at her, with that shine in his eye, he was going to be there for Temp whenever she asked.

Seeing that look in the boy's eyes reminded Hatter of when his Alice had returned the second time. The love he'd felt for her, which was still as strong as ever, had been the purest sensation he had ever felt. And when she had said she felt the same, nothing was better.

The memories came crashing in on his fragile mind, making it hard to breathe. He couldn't deal with them right now. He needed peace, for only a moment.

"Dad?" Tempest called.

"Hatter?" Alaric also spoke.

Blinking he looked at the two who were watching him with concerned expressions. He smiled. "I'm fine."

"Are you?" Tempest touched his arm, worried.

"Just some…" He wasn't going to call them _bad_, they were anything but bad. "Unneeded memories. I'm fine."

She looked at him skeptically before letting go of his arm. "If you're sure."

"Yep, not bad but not what I needed." Hatter gave a determined nod. "Now, shall we eat?"

As if cued Tempest's stomach gave a loud rumble. They all looked at it before laughing. Feeling in a much better mood Hatter led the way to the dining hall, Temp and Alaric behind him. He knew that he and Temp weren't _alright_ but, hopefully, everything would work out for them.

It had to.

_AN: Just a little fact I thought you might like to know. Did you know that the name _Tarrant _is actually Welsh and means thunder? I read that and just wanted to find a way to incorporate it into the story, adding a little fun background. _Tempest _commonly means stormy but I associate it more with strong gusts of winds or a wind storm. See why I named her that? Oo, and _Alaric_ means noble ruler. Any who just some fun little tidbits there. :)_

_Hoped you liked the chapie please review!_


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: Chapter 16, almost done! Basically a lemon chapter with some plot movers. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 16**

After dinner was over, no one really stuck around, everyone went off in their own directions. Alaric and Tempest made their way up the long stairs, quiet settling over them. They walked closely but not touching. He watched her from the corner of his eye, noticing her frown.

"Are you alright?" He asked, touching her shoulder.

She didn't answer, just wrapped her arms tightly around her chest. Her head turned away from, eyes drooped with sadness.

"Tempest?" He gently pulled her to a stop. "Talk to me."

"I'm afraid." She whispered, still not looking at him.

"Of what?" He lifted her chin so he could look into her blue tinted eyes. Her fear and sadness tugged so strongly at his heart he couldn't help but pull her into a hug. She waited a moment before wrapping her arms around his waist. "Talk to me, please."

"I'm scared." She sniffed a little, fighting her tears.

Alaric tightened his hold slightly. "Why? What are you scared of?"

"Everything," she pulled away. "I'm scared for my mother. And my father. I'm afraid for everyone here because Alice can't return. They all rely on her and the Oraculum has named her the champion again. But instead of her, you all got me. A wannabe hero." She turned away, squeezing her eyes to hold back the tears.

Alaric stepped up behind her had wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into the warmth of his body. He lowered his head and whispered. "You are a hero."

"No, I'm not." She didn't open her eyes.

"Yes, you are. Ask Chess or Cas or Mally or Talon or their daughters. All of them will call you a hero for bringing back a member of their families." He began to sway slightly to comfort her. "Everyone else will claim you as a hero because you faced Jackson and won."

"I didn't." Slowly she turned to him, eyes shimmering with tears. "I… I froze. I'm afraid of him, Alaric."

"What?" He blinked at her.

"I'm scared of Jack." She turned away again. "I… I don't scare easily. Hell, I'm not even afraid of the Jabberwocky. Yes, I'm afraid to fight it only because of the possible outcome. If I lose then everyone suffers. But with Jack…" She hid her face in her hands. "I'm terrified."

"Tempest," he turned her so he could face her again, lifting her chin so their eyes could meet. "He's not getting you. I won't let him have you, no matter what."

"But-" She tried to intercede.

"No," he cut her off firmly. "Have faith in what I'm saying if in nothing else. I will never let him lay a hand on you again. You are safe here… with me. I'm not willing to lose you." He cupped her cheek.

"You don't really know me." She looked away. "And I don't know you."

"Then I want to learn everything I can about you." He whispered before kissing her. "I want you to tell me everything."

"Why?" She shook her head slowly. "My life is nothing great."

"We may have different views on that." He smiled. "Will you let me in? Show me who you really are?"

She sighed and met his eyes. "I never hide who I am. What you see before you is the real me."

"Then the real you has hidden secrets." His smile grew smug and he rested his forehead against hers. "I can see them in your eyes." His smile faded as he became gentler. "I know you said you feared the outcome of fighting the Jabberwocky but there's something bigger than the end there. What is it really?"

She dropped her head and shook it, closing her eyes. "It's stupid and I… I never really thought that I cared before…"

"What is it?" He frowned down at her.

Temp lifted her head again and met his eyes. "I fear letting everyone down. Not just here but in Overland, too."

Alaric smiled softly. "Tempest, that's normal for everyone. I have that fear too. I fear disappointing my parents and my people. But I draw strength on that and focused on not letting that fear take over." Gently he kissed her. "Don't let your fear control you, Temp. I'll be here to help… and so will your father and everyone else."

She smiled brightly up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "You are just too great sometimes."

"Hm," his eye drooped a bit as he looked at her lips. "Care to show your appreciation?"

At first she blushed at his half joking remark but then realized she had nothing to really be embarrassed about with him. With a lazy shrug she kissed him again and let him lift her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. So caught up in the kiss she didn't notice they had made it to a room until her back came in contact with a door. Blindly she reached for the handle and opened the way.

Alaric growled in his throat as he kicked the door shut and carried her to the large bed. He liked holding her in his arms like this, it was something he could get used to. But with reluctance he laid her out on the bed, pinning her to the sheets with his body.

Her hands moved to his hair as he moved down her neck, hands working the buttons on her simple top. When he finally had the fabric open she squirmed under him, trying to free her arms. As she did that he pulled back and whisked his own shirt off. Once her arms were free, Temp sat up and placed a kiss on his chest, right over his heart. He moaned and she began to explore his chest, kissing every bit she could. Eventually she was able to pull him down and roll him underneath her.

As she straddled his waist, his hands found a resting spot high up on her thighs, gripping when she did something he _really_ liked. All too soon for his taste she had made her way down to the waistband of his pants. She tugged the drawstring free and loosened the hold. With little difficulty she managed to push the fabric down far enough to release his lengthened member.

Gently she stroked its underside, causing Alaric to moan. Then curiosity got the better of her. Sure she had heard the tails about the male sex organ, she'd felt the pleasure it could give a woman first hand. But she'd always been curious on how it gave a male pleasure. The last time she learned that squeezing and stroking did wonders, but what else worked on driving a male… no, on driving Alaric crazy?

Her green eyes jumped to search his face, to see if he was going to deny her the pleasure of exploring her curiosity. By the glazy, desire filled look he was sporting that would be a no. Grinning to herself she slowly lowered closer to the slightly pulsing rode. Gods, he was huge and long. No wonder he could drive her mad, she'd heard many women say 'the bigger the better.' In this case, Alaric would be right at the top, not that she'd seen any other erect male members. (Yes, she had _accidentally_ seen her cousins' and wished she hadn't)

Licking her lips she slowly began her exploration. First she circled her thumb around the small amount of pre-cum that had formed at the tip of his member. Next she moved to the underside of the mushroom shaped head, gently dragging her nail along a small portion of the shaft as she stroked the head. At his moan and gasp she moved down the shaft, encircling it with her fingers, and to the base. Her nimble fingers moved to the twin sacs and gently toyed with them.

"Tempest," Alaric groaned, arching slightly.

She looked up at him, grinning at the sight of him panting for her. When her eyes landed back on the very tip of his sex she couldn't help but wonder what he tasted like. Licking her lips again she lowered her mouth and ran her tongue over the head. Alaric arched further off the bed with a curse. Liking the slightly salty taste of him she did it again, only this time she moved to run her tongue up his hard shaft. She did that a couple times before kissing her way back down to the base and then to the sacs, where she very gently sucked on them.

When she finally pulled away from his sacs, Alaric was panting and gritting his teeth. She wasn't done though, something a peer had said struck her mind. She licked her lips, making sure they were wet, and took a deep breath. Then she slowly took him into her mouth. Alaric gave a slightly muted cry and tired to steady his hips, not wanting to hurt her by thrusting.

Temp didn't go far, shocked by the reaction she had just caused. But not too shocked to see what else could happen. Again she moistened her lips and took him in her mouth as far as she could without hurting herself. With one hand she covered the base of his shaft, and like last time, she slowly began to pump. With her mouth she began by dragging her tongue as she went up, nearly releasing him. That had him forcing his hips still and groaning.

"Suck…" he gasped between gritted teeth.

She paused for a second and looked up at him. Then she gave a good long test suck and he arched again, hips thrusting slightly and shocking her. When he game back down she did it again, this time lifting her head and releasing his member with an audible 'pop.' She grinned as his chest rose and fell in heaving pants. He looked up at her and she couldn't stop from grinning more.

This time when she took him in her mouth she was more confident. She slowly drew him in inch by inch while pulling back every once in a while. When he was as far as he could go she began to suck, alternating with her mouth and squeezing with her hand. When her rhythm began to increase she took more of him into her mouth, slightly stretching her mouth. When she felt it become too uncomfortable, her free hand sought out the twin sacs resting at the base of his member.

Alaric was being pushed almost to the point of no return. He had to stop her or he was going to break and he didn't want that without her. With difficulty he pulled her away from his throbbing member and back up to his mouth.

"Why did you stop me? You liked it." She frowned at him, showing her na'ïveness in what they were doing.

Alaric couldn't help but groan at the innocents to her question. He pulled her down roughly to kiss her before explaining. "Oh, I more than liked what you were doing but I couldn't take anymore. I wasn't finishing without you."

"Oh," She bBlinked widely at him before a mischievous grin covered her mouth. "Does that mean you can only go _one_ round? 'Cause I've heard of some men going many, _many_ rounds."

He blinked at her in shock before growling and rolling her beneath him. "You're not as innocent as you appear, are you?"

"Not anymore." She kissed his nose. "But I've heard things and read other things. You didn't answer my question."

He growled again and kissed her breathless. "That would depend on the day, how much I want it, and… who I'm with."

"Ah," she still gave a mischievous smile. "And right now you're afraid you won't last. Don't want to end up with the short stick, huh?"

"Tempest," as much as he wanted to be annoyed by her new found playfulness, he just couldn't be. "Keep taunting me and we'll see who lasts longer."

"Is that a promise?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him, unable to hide her growing smile. She laughed at his growl then gasped when he bit the top of her breast, his tongue running over it to sooth the sting. "Alaric,"

"My turn." His voice rumbled against her chest and she shivered in response. Lifting his head briefly he removed her bra and set to work on his pay back.

And he repaid her for all the pleasure she had given him. He began at her breast, sucking and nipping and massaging each of them until he was satisfied with her moaning response. Next he paid attention to her abdomen, kissing every inch of exposed flesh he could reach, including nipping at the insides of her forearms and her fingers. Then he stroked and nibbled on her thighs before finally lavishing her core, once he removed her pants and underwear.

First he used his tongue, simply lapping at her slit, before pushing a finger inside. He pumped a few times before adding another finger then his tongue. The sensations caused by the different motions of those fingers and his tongue had her nearly bowing off the matrices, hands buried deep in his hair. When he withdrew his tongue and added two more fingers she was gone. Her hips bucked by themselves, desperate to grasp that release just out of range.

But, just as she felt the beginnings of ecstasy wash over her, he stopped. Alaric removed his fingers and pulled back. When she was finally able to focus on him, he was lazily licking his digits clean, a smirk lifting one side of his mouth.

"Alaric…" She nearly groaned, hating the whimpering plea in her voice. "I need you."

"Good," He chuckled slowly covering her, held up on his arms. "I need you as well. Will you let me try a different… position?"

His brown eyes swirled and flashed with so much sexual hunger it was a wonder he could hold on for so long. Looking at that hunger Tempest knew she should be frightened but, somehow, she wasn't even close. Her body was buzzing and burning for him to finish what they started. Part of her was a _little_ frightened by what he purposed but a bigger part found it thrilling. She trusted him and that was all she needed.

"I just want to feel you inside me." She answered. "As far as you can go."

"Then you'll feel more of me." He kissed her before pulling off her fully. He quickly made away with his pants but didn't climb back over her. Instead he gently urged her onto her stomach then on all fours. "Move closer to the headboard."

Tempest did as she was told, feeling silly and utterly exposed. When she reached the top of the bed she looked back at him. He had crawled on the bed and was coming up behind her. She knew what he wanted to do, she'd read about it in that _Karma Sutra_ book she'd found in her mother's library. Well, she'd read about a lot of 'positions' in _that_ book, but this one always stood out to her.

"Alaric?" She couldn't stop her voice as he caged her with his body.

"Shh, it'll be alright." He brushed her hair aside and kissed her shoulder, pulling back almost instantly to frown at her pale skin. "What is that?"

"What's what?" She tried to look at him.

"This…" he ran his fingers along a long, nasty scar that had faded somewhat. "Scar?"

"Oh, that." She shrugged, relaxing. "Don't worry that happened years ago. I fell out of a tree while saving my cousin."

"You got this by falling out of a tree?" He moved so he could look her in the eyes.

"Yep," she nodded. "We were high up, he slipped and I grabbed him. Pulling him up I slipped, hit my head trying to grab a branch then hit back on a scraggily branch and ended up in a big mud pit." She lifted her hair to reveal a faint scar along her hair line.

"You risked death to save your cousin?" He gently ran finger along the scar.

"Sure," She shrugged again. "Rather me then him."

"You are just…" he groaned and kissed her, moving back to the position he had been in. One of his hands found her center and two fingers dipped inside. Temp moaned and pushed against his hand. When he was sure she was wet enough he removed his hand and aligned his aching member at her entrance. "You ready?"

"Gods yes." It came out as hiss.

He smiled, grabbed her hips, and thrust into her, burying himself to the hilt in one stroke. She cried out at the sensation, noting that there was no pain this time, only pleasure. Pleasure that steadily increased with each thrust he made. A slow rhythm was set but that quickly became not enough.

They began to move against each other faster and harder, their bodies making the wet slapping noise as they came together. To get more strength into her thrust, Tempest grabbed at the headboards, using them to angle herself so she could take move of him inside. When she moved Alaric drifted his hands upward so he could toy with her breasts.

As his release built to the point of near explosion he bit at the exposed nap of her neck and moved one hand to roughly rub at her clitoris. Tempest cried out and turned to face him. He growled and claimed her mouth, thrusting desperately. She was pushed over, her release slamming into her. She screamed as the pleasure took over, clamping her inner walls around his member.

At the tight squeezing of her core he was lost to his orgasm as well. But before his release washed over him, he pulled out. His release shot free and onto the bed. Not a satisfying as releasing inside of her but it was the best he was allowed.

Tempest panted, trying to catch her breath, while trying to hold herself up on shaky arms and legs. She could feel Alaric above her, shuddering as the last waves of his release passed through him. She felt empty without his release filling her but even she knew why he pulled out. There were just some things she didn't want to risk, and a child out of wedlock right now was one at the top of her list.

Alaric groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist. Gently he rolled them so that they were lying on their sides, his front molded to her back. They stayed like that for a long moment before she rolled over to face him. He ginned at her and she shook her head.

"Always so pleased with yourself." She tsked at him.

"By the glassy look in your eyes, I say I have a right to be." His grin grew to a full out smile.

"Alright but I'm still only counting one round." She bit her lip, unable to keep from taunting him. Despite the amazing release he had just given her, her body was starting to want more, already humming with renewed desire.

"You're taunting again." He narrowed his eyes in warning, feeling his body's response to her words.

"Oh, I know." She shrugged nonchalantly. "I was just wondering if you were going to live up to your little treat."

Before she could blink he had her on her back and was mounting her, his hardening member rubbing at her entrance. She couldn't stop her surprised gasp.

"Don't taunt if you're not ready for the consequences." He warned, face close to hers. Gently he rolled his hips to emphasize his point.

Tempest laughed lightly, arms wrapping around his neck to draw him closer. "And who says I'm not ready?"

"You're pushing it." He grinned at her, inching closer.

"Oh I hope so." She smirked and kissed him, lifting her pelvis so she could rub against him. Alaric groaned and entered her once again.

Hours later, Tempest lay on her stomach, her chin on her arms on her pillow. Alaric was lazily running his hand down her spine, causing after tingles to fan out across her skin. Her body was still humming after what they had just done and she felt exhausted but she just couldn't close her eyes. What Alaric had told her in the hall persisted in staying forefront in her mind.

'_Don't let your fear control you.'_

'_Don't let my fear control me.'_ She repeated and dropped her forehead on her arms. _'How do I do that?'_

"What are you thinking about?" Alaric kissed her bare shoulder and ran his fingers through her hair.

She rolled her head so she could look at him. His brown eyes were light and still swirled, mixing with desire, contentment, and something she couldn't quiet name. The perfect lips of his that had a key role in giving her unimaginable amounts of pleasure were lifted slightly in a lazy smile. His silky brown hair was mussed and in disarray, caused by her own hands. And he had a glow about him that said he had just been fully satisfied.

Looking at him, Temp thought of all the things he had done for her in the short amount of time she'd been there. To others, some of the things wouldn't seem like much but to her they mattered. Alaric had taken her to her father, keeping his promise after helping her. 'Rescuing' her from the Tweedles. Running through the maze with her. Saving her from Jackson. Comforting her and listening when she needed someone to talk with. Making love to her in the gentlest way when she, somehow, knew he wanted more sometimes. He always seemed ready to be there for her and her needs.

Maybe it was time she did the same for him and the people of this world. Sure she retrieved the Oraculum but was that enough? Thinking about it she decided it wasn't. This land was her home too, even if she hadn't been born or raised here. Half of her blood came from her father and his clan, a noble family of Underland. By rights she shouldn't just be obligated to fight for what belonged to her and those around her but she should desire to, demand to have a part in keeping everything safe and balanced.

And she knew what she had to do.

"Tempest?" Alaric frowned slightly when she didn't answer and he saw resolve set in her eyes.

"You told me earlier to not let my fear control me." She finally spoke. "There are only two things I fear right now."

"What are those?" He asked as she pushed herself up onto her forearms.

"Never seeing my mother again." She looked out the window over his bed. "And letting Jack win."

"Both reasonable but what can you do about them?" He sat up, focused on helping her.

"There's nothing I can do about never being able to see my mother again except for hope and pray your mother can find an answer." She looked at him, eyes thoughtful. "As for Jack… the only thing I can do is fight. Not just fight, Alaric," she cut him off when he opened his mouth. "I can take my mom's place."

"Tempest-"

"Think about it." She interjected. "I have the best chance because I'm not from here, like mom. I want to help and maybe the Oraculum is wrong. Highly unlikely but still." She cupped his face, fixing a pair of bright green pleading eyes on him. "Alaric, let me stand against the Jabberwocky. I volunteer to be your champion."

Alaric stared into her eyes, unsure of what he should do. If he said yes then there was a high chance she would be killed. But if he said no then there was a greater chance of losing and Jack taking her. He forced the thoughts of what Jack would do to her if he got his hands on her away. Alaric would never allow Jack to take her but he couldn't very well let her sacrifice herself just for the slightest chance that she might win. What was he suppose to do?

"I don't want you to." He finally sighed. Quickly he placed a finger over her mouth to silence her. "But… you make valid points. Therefore I say we bring it up with the others. Cast a vote or something."

"A diplomatic solution." She nodded.

"One I don't want to have to use." He sighed and laid back against the pillows, hand running though his hair. "I don't want you to have to fight but it's like what you said about getting back the Oraculum; it's necessary."

"You are very understanding." She smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

He groaned and wrapped his arms around her, tugging her against him. She moaned into his mouth and nipped his lip in response. Alaric just deepened the kiss and rolled them over, pulling the sheets out of the way. When her back was against the matrices she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Already her body was heating and becoming wet, ready for him. And he was surly ready to take her; there was no mistaking the hard length pressing against her thigh. It seemed that he didn't really need much recovery time, no matter how many rounds they'd gone earlier.

Slowly he pulled back and grinned down at her, hips rocking gently into hers.

"You're insatiable." She laughed huskily, loving the feel of him against her.

"When it comes to you, apparently so." He lowered his head again and nipped at her neck while his hand found her glistening core. He let out a low moan and looked her in the eyes. "It seems you are insatiable as well. Any ideas on how to fix the problem?"

"I can come up with a few." She grinned and kissed him again.

After breakfast the large group made their way to the war room, each of them feeling the great weight of what was to come. It was only two days before the battle and everyone was becoming scared because there was no sign of Alice. When the group took their seats all their faces were set with grim expressions, even Chessur was frowning.

Tempest bypassed her chair and moved to stand by the window. She stared with sightless eyes out at the partly cloudy day. Alaric watched her before he took his rightful seat to the right of his mother with his father to the left of her.

"The only issue we have to address is about what we are going to do." Mirana couldn't even force her voice to sound cheerful.

"What are we going to do?" Mally spoke up.

"Without Alice what can we do?" McTwisp squeaked, wringing paws.

Everyone looked down at the tables. Tarrant, however, leaned his chair back on two legs and looked up to the high ceiling. For some reason he began to whistle a soft tune. Silence filled the room besides the strangely familiar tune Hatter kept going. Tempest frowned and looked to her father, wondering why that song sounded so familiar.

Alaric released a heavy sigh and stood slowly. "As much as I don't want to say it… there is something we can do."

"What?" Both the Tweedles asked.

Alaric looked at Tempest from the corner of his eye before sighing again. "We let Tempest take Alice's place."

The silence that followed his statement started when Hatter's chair hit the marble floor and he stopped whistling. There was a loud outburst of disagreement then arguing. Some agreed but others didn't. Alaric closed his eyes and looked to Tempest; she was still frowning at her father. Slowly he shook his head then banged his fist against the table. Everyone stopped talking.

"Listen," he demanded. "I don't like the idea but it makes the most sense."

"How can this make sense?" Castiel asked.

"Because," Tempest beat Alaric to the punch. "My mother was an outsider to this land and so am I." She made her way over to the section of empty chairs across from the royals. "She was pulled into this world and destined to save it. I was pulled in by mistake, I might as well fill in for her."

"Tempest, this is suicide." Raynum moved so he could look at her fully.

"Possibly," she nodded her head, placing her hands on the table. "But what other choice have you got? Face Jack and his jabberwocky without a champion?"

No one answered.

"This is crazy!" Tweedledee exclaimed.

"Insane!" Dum added.

"Hatter, say something." Mally turned to the silent man.

Hatter frowned at his daughter, whistling that tune again. Something about it tugged at her mind. She knew it had something to do with her mother but couldn't place it. At least until her eyes landed on Chess. She grinned as the words formed in her mind.

She sang. "'_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, Did gypre and gimble in the wabe... All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe._" She smiled when he blinked at her in shock. "The Jabberwocky poem. Mom used to sing it all the time."

"Brilliant." Chess chuckled.

"I'm not surprised you know it." Tarrant smiled.

She returned the smile for a moment before frowning. "What's your say on the matter?"

"You know my answer." He sighed. "I say it's your choice. I'll go with whatever is decided."

She nodded and looked to the others. "What about all of you?"

The Tweedles, Raynum, Mallymkun, and Nebula all said no. Chessur, Castiel, Talon, and Michael agreed with her. The tie breaker was left to Mirana since Alaric refused to cast a vote.

"Mirana?" Temp asked. "The decision is yours. You're the queen, I would represent your champion as well."

"It seems wrong but you do make sense." She sighed and looked from her husband to Hatter to her son. "I'm afraid I have to say no. It's too risky."

Both Alaric and Tempest sighed, one in relief the other in disappointment. She nodded. "Alright, then it's been decided, I won't-"

"What about my vote?" Absolem's voice came from behind her.

Temp turned to see the butterfly floating into the room. He landed on her shoulder with a noticeable smile.

"I suppose your vote counts as well." Temp shrugged.

"You know, you seem to beat me to the punch recently." Absolem chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"That favor I mentioned was this." He nodded his head towards the Oraculum that rested in front of Mirana. "I knew something was going to be off and I was going to ask you to take on the great responsibility your mother once had."

"You knew what the Oraculum was going to say?" Alaric asked.

"No, but I had a feeling." He shrugged. "Now do I get to cast my vote?"

"Didn't you already?" Mirana chuckled.

"Well, to clarify, I vote Tempest takes on the roll." He flew off her shoulder to take his perch on the rolled up scroll. "So, what does that make the outcome?"

"Even." Alaric answered, frowning deeply.

"Then it's either your vote or dad's?" Temp looked from one to the other.

"I won't have the final say on my daughter's life." Hatter crossed his arms.

"You should, you're her father." Alaric waved his hand in Hatter's direction. "You should have the final say."

Tarrant raised an eyebrow at the prince, a look of extensive knowledge filling his eyes. Alaric didn't like the look. "Do you really want me to counter your remark right now?"

Tempest frowned at the mad man and looked to Alaric, who refused to meet her eye. That told her all she needed to know. Tarrant knew that they were lovers. It took all she had to keep her blush down. She cleared her throat and looked back to Alaric.

"It's your say now." Her green eyes pierced his brown ones, trying to see what he felt.

He heaved a heavy sigh again, his shoulder dropping significantly. "My vote doesn't really matter. You already made up your mind."

"I said I would do what the majority voted for." She shook her head. "You have to cast your choice, Alaric."

"Damnit." He hissed. "I wish there was another way."

"As do we all." Tarrant muttered.

"Fine." The prince growled looking up at Temp. "I agree you should take on the role… but you are going to train for the next two days. I don't care what you have to say about that, you're doing it."

"I have to agree with him." Hatter jabbed his thumb at Alaric while looking at his daughter.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She nodded, grinning. Squaring her shoulders she straightened, lifting her chin. "Then let's get started."

Everyone nodded.

_AN: OK, so the reason for the Jabberwocky poem/song… well no big reason. I just wanted to put a little of the animated Disney version in and I just love that song. Plus it was the begging off the _real _Lewis Carroll's Jabberwocky poem. I do understand and like how Tim Burton cut it down for his move but I absolutely love when the pink/purple Cheshire cat sings his own version. Any way that explains that._


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: So, thank you all for the reviews! And I swear almost done! Kinda a filler chapie with some important stuff. Hope you like!_

**Chapter 17**

For the next two Underland days Tempest practically did nothing but train. She spent her time surrounded by knights and weapons, doing practice battles and refreshing her skills. Every once in a while someone would give her pointers on something and she would listen intently and apply what she was told. She took on all the knights, winning easily sometimes and not so easily others. Her father had even stepped up to spar with her, which had taken a while since they had used swords and ended in a draw. Hatter not wanting to truly harm his daughter had held back a bit.

But when Alaric had taken a turn near the end of the day before the fight… well, that had been difficult. Both had been trying to focus on sparring but kept getting distracted by their lust. Didn't help that practically everyone had retired early. Eventually when they were alone and Alaric had managed to pin her down their built up lust burst, mixing with their fear for the next day. So consumed they nearly made love in the middle of the ring. Thankfully a few patrolling knights made a lot of noise as they approached the area and the two lovers quickly abandoned their training efforts to rush to one of their rooms.

A few hours later, they lay curled into each other under the warm blankets covering his large bed. Both were asleep, seemingly peaceful. But Tempest's was not. She was being plague by Jack's words from her previous dream and what was most likely the outcome of the next day. All around her she saw her friends being killed, her father falling at the hand of the Red Prince. She screamed and tried to get to Tarrant but her body wouldn't move. Then she watched helplessly as Jack killed Alaric. She screamed louder.

Tempest shot up in her bed, a cold sweat running down her spine. Her heart raced as if she'd just ran a hundred miles. She gasped for breath, forcing herself to realize that she was safe in Alaric's room of the castle. She looked to her left and found Alaric still asleep. Good, then it was all just a dream. A nightmare.

She stared down at his peaceful, handsome face. Gently she ran her fingers down his cheek, smiling when he moaned and turned his head into her touch. Something about this man drew her in and wouldn't let her go. Each time he looked at her it sent her body into a hum and that scared her. She had never wanted, needed, someone so much as she did Alaric. And right now she needed to feel his skin against hers, even though they had made love only a few hours ago.

"Alaric," she called softly, gently shaking his shoulder. He simply moaned and rolled onto his back. It was like waking the dead with him sometimes. With a sigh she shook him harder. "Wake up."

Alaric moaned again, his eyes cracked open before drifting shut again. For a moment Tempest thought against waking him but knew she needed to feel him, to know that he was really here. And he wouldn't mind in the long run. This time she drifted her hand down his bare chest and under the blanket. He stirred a little, his arm moving to rest on his chest.

Watching him closely, she gently dragged her nails over his hip bone. She felt his cock twitch and harden against the back of her hand. Chuckling softly she rubbed her knuckles along the shaft, purring when he hardened even more causing him to stand at attention. He moaned and shifted, eyes squeezing shut but he didn't wake up. Rolling her eyes she scooted down the bed, kicking the blanket down to his knees as she went.

When her face was level with his manhood she looked up at him once more. "Alaric." Still he didn't wake up. With a smirk she wrapped her hand around his cock and kissed the tip. This time he moaned, his hand moving from his chest to grip the bed sheet. Taking that as a good sign she kissed him again then licked the length of his shaft. When he shuddered she pumped her hand up and down, occasionally kissing and licking the tip.

Alaric began to buck his hips in time to her movements, slowly waking up as his pleasure built. He'd been dreaming of Tempest, like he always seemed to do since he met her. Now he was currently looking down his body into the bright green eyes of the redhead goddess as she surrounded his hard cock with her warm mouth. He gasped when she sucked harder, drawing her head up. "Tempest!" He gasped out, lifting his hips off the bed.

"Good, you're awake." She practically purred, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. With a smirk she lowered her head again, sucking his cock back into her mouth. He threw his head back against the pillow and gasped. She was killing him as she licked, sucked, and massaged his cock and balls.

"Tempest," he groaned, hands moving to tangle in her hair. He was too close to coming. Just before he did, she stopped. She raised herself over him moving to straddle his waist. When he gripped her hips, she positioned herself over his manhood and slowly impaled herself. Both gasped at the feeling. "Gods, you feel so good."

"Mm, so do you." She slowly lifted her hips up and down, setting the rhythm. He drifted his hands up to cup her breasts. At her moan he began to massage them, tugging at her hardened nipples. Soon she was grinding against him harder and faster. When she was close to her release he gripped the back of her neck, pulling her down to him.

He molded their lips together and she was lost. Her orgasm washed over her, blinding her. It felt so good to have her walls clamp around him, Alaric almost let himself go inside her. Quickly he pulled out just before his release shot from him and ended up covering his stomach. Tempest felt a deep disappointment at his action. She wanted to have him release inside her, know he was experiencing the same thing she was. She understood why he pulled out but sometimes it hurt. Panting she pulled back to look down at him, hiding her pain.

"That is a hell of a way to wake up." He murmured, running his thumb over her lower lip.

She smiled at him, drifting her hands down his chest until she encountered the evidence of his release. Coating her fingers with the mess she lifted them to her mouth and licked them clean, never taking her eyes off his. He groaned at the sight, hardening under her again. She blinked a few times before moving back down his body. He watched her as she cleaned his stomach. Her tongue on his flesh was setting him up for another round fast. And when she ran her fingers over his manhood he grabbed her, flipping her onto the bed. She gasped at the move and moaned when he rolled her onto her stomach and began to rub her core. He growled and covered her back, kissing her neck and spine as he dipped two fingers inside her.

He pumped them in and out until she was panting once again and close to her release. With a smirk he withdrew his fingers and mounted her. In one quick thrust he buried himself to the hilt. Tempest gasped, pushing back against him. He groaned and took her hard and fast. One hand on her hip and the other gripping her breast. When her release washed over her again he pulled her head back so he could claim her mouth, swallowing her cry. He pulled out again just before he lost control and rested his head between her shoulder blades, panting to control himself.

"Alaric?" Tempest whispered, looking at him over her shoulder with her eyes lidded and shinning with passion. She was so beautiful and he couldn't get enough of her.

Gently he rolled her onto her back and covered her body with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers. As their tongues dueled he entered her once more. This time they moved slower, enjoying the feel of them united. She couldn't get enough of him; his smell, his taste, his feel. To get closer she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer. When he took one of her breasts into his mouth she tossed her head back against the bed with a gasp.

"Tempest," he groaned as his pleasure built until once again he was close to release. He tried to pull out of her but she squeezed her legs tighter around him. He looked at her in shock.

"Please," she looked into his eyes, showing him exactly what she wanted, needed. He stopped for just a moment before claiming her mouth again and slamming into her. It took three more thrusts and they were both lost.

Alaric moaned, burring himself to the hilt and releasing inside her. He panted a few moments, trying to hold himself up before lowering his head to her shoulder. He knew what he did was risky but right now all he wanted was to hold her. He felt her run her fingers through his hair and he nuzzled his face into her skin before rolling onto his back. He pulled her with him and they laid like that for a long moment before they fell back to sleep.

Tempest woke in the morning to Alaric watching her, lying on his side so he could face her. His brown eyes stared down at her, swirling with a mix of emotions. She smiled and gently cupped his cheek. He returned her smile and kissed her palm. She could tell something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, rolling to her side.

He shook his head and kissed her. "Just thinking."

"About last night?" She guessed. She remembered what they had done, what she had asked of him. She knew what they had risked. The question was did she regret what they risked? Did he?

Alaric stared down into her bright green eyes, captivated at their beauty. He wasn't sure what he felt about last night. It had been wonderful, magical but he hadn't known what brought it on. "Yeah." He finally answered. "Are you alright?"

"Of course." She sat up, pulling the blanket up to cover her breasts. She looked over to the open window. The sun was just peaking over the horizon. She had a few hours before…

"Last night," his voice cut her thoughts off. "You seemed… focused. What happened?"

She blushed then sighed, recalling her dream. "Just a nightmare."

He frowned and watched her swing her legs off the bed, keeping the blanket around her. Her shoulders were tense as she sat there, something was wrong. "Tempest," he pulled her back against his body, holding her. "What's happened?"

"Just… a dream full of death." She looked down at her palm, and could still see the burn marks from before. Next she ran that hand through her shortened hair. She had no illusions about what was going to happen today. Her dream didn't help. "It felt so real. When I woke up and saw you sleeping, I…" She trailed off, her blush returning.

"I understand." And he did. If he had woken up from a dream where she had died he would have done the same thing. Including coming inside her, uncaring of the risk. Thankfully he'd been spared those dreams. He kissed her shoulder, rubbing his hands down her arms. "I understand."

They sat in silence for a long moment before she spoke again. "What are we going to do?"

"Fight and pray we win." His answer was grim, as if he felt the despair and weight of what awaited them in a little more than five hours' time.

Tempest gave a half smile and turned to kiss him. When he released her she stood and moved to the balcony doors, sheet wrapped firmly around her. She pulled back the transparent curtains and opened the doors, stepping out into the fresh morning air. An unmistakable calm seemed to be settled over the land. The calm before the storm. As she stared over the unburned and scorched areas she thought of her mother. The poor woman who had done so much for this world and had only wanted to be with the man she loved. The woman who was forced away from the things she truly loved.

The woman who was always destined to save Underland.

Tempest took a shaky breath, the wind gently blowing around her. She felt her tears trailing down her face but didn't care. Right now she really missed her mother. She wished she could go to her mother's room and crawl into her large bed like she had as a child. Whenever she was troubled and couldn't sleep she would seek her mother's room, curl up beside the woman, and let her sooth away her worries. One time in particular struck her memory. She had been fifteen and had a large fight with her aunt about how she acted. Temp had feared what Margaret had said about her being out of control and never being able to live up to her mother's status.

"_Don't you listen to her." Alice spoke, running her hand through her daughter's long red hair. "You are your own person. Just because you look exactly like I do doesn't mean we are supposed to have the same life. You will make your own path in this world _and_ in Underland. Just follow your heart and you will find your way. And if you get lost I will always be there to help. All you have to do is believe in yourself, Tempest."_

Those words had help Tempest realize who she is and what she wanted to do. And right now they just gave her a plan. She hurried back into Alaric's bedroom and in front of the mirror. She looked at her reflection, especially her face. Her plan might work.

"Tempest, what's wrong?" Alaric came up behind her, already wearing his pants.

"We have to find your mother." Tempest rushed past him and to the door.

"Hold it!" He called, grabbing the sheet trail and pulled her to a stop. She turned with a raised eyebrow and blushed when he held up her panties. "You might want to put these and some other pieces of clothing on."

He laughed when she grumbled at him then hurried to help her find her cloths. Once they were fully dressed they hurried down to Mirana's rooms. The queen opened the door and frowned at the sight of them.

"What's wrong?" Mirana looked from her son to Tempest.

"I need to see the Oraculum." Tempest panted, considering that they ran there.

"Um, it's up in Absolem's rooms." Mirana looked back at Michael who joined her.

"Why do you need to see the Oraculum?" The king raised an eyebrow.

But Tempest was already heading for the wise butterfly's rooms. Alaric shook his head and answered his father's question. "She says she has a plan but won't tell me what it is."

"Then I suggest we follow her." Mirana giggled and shooed her son on.

As they rushed down the hall, Hatter nearly got trampled by Temp. He raised an eyebrow but followed the group. They climbed the stairs to the top landing, where Absolem's door met them. Before the redhead could touch it the door swung open and the group entered. The blue butterfly was perched on a large mushroom in his garden. It was strange how his room was a garden itself, just like the Mushroom Forest.

"Absolem!" Tempest called, drawing his attention from his hookah.

"Tempest?" Absolem looked up at them. "Shouldn't you all be preparing for a fight?" He took a long drawl of his colored smoke.

"I need to see the Oraculum." She swiped away at the smoke.

"Hm," he placed the hose down and fluttered up to her.

"Please, I have a plan but I _have_ to see the Oraculum."

"Fine," he sighed and turned muttering. "Stubborn girl." He landed on the largest mushroom and unrolled the scroll.

Tempest moved up to the scroll to peer down at the image. It still hasn't changed; a woman with long wavy hair stood with her sword drawn while facing the new Jabberwocky. And once again you couldn't see the woman's face. But that wasn't what she was looking for.

"Your Majesty?" She called turning back to the others.

"Mirana." The White Queen automatically corrected. "What is it?"

"Do you have a potion that will grow hair?"

"Why would you want that?" Tarrant questioned moving to stand beside her.

Tempest pointed to the moving image on the Oraculum. "I was reminded of something that I always heard as a child."

"What was that?" Michael asked.

"That, if not for my red hair and green eyes, I'd be the exact replica of my mother." She grinned. "I mean, we have a few differences but essentially I look exactly like she did when she was my age."

"That's true." Mirana nodded. "Practically everyone you met thought you were Alice at first."

"Precisely," Tempest's grin grew. "And because of that we can trick Jack into thinking he was wrong. That the Oraculum depicted me not mom."

"But to do that you need your hair longer." Alaric finished her thought, a look of pain spreading across his face. No doubt he was blaming himself for the reason she had to have her hair cut.

She gave the prince a reassuring smile. "Yep. So do you have a potion or anything?"

"I'm not sure. I might be able to fix up a special blend of Upelkuchen specifically for hair but it will take a while to make." Mirana frowned. "Even then, there's no guarantee how much it will work or if it would even work at all."

"Well, I don't see any other option." The young redhead shrugged. "With the door destroyed there's no way for mom to get here."

"Then I'll just have to make sure the cake works." The queen's smile was determined and reassuring.

"I'll help, there might be something I can do." Michael volunteered.

"Then we should tell the knights the plan." Alaric added.

"I actually believe this plan may work." Absolem chuckled. "Perhaps you're not as stupid of a girl as I originally thought."

"Um, thanks." Tempest raised and eye brow then looked back at the Oraculum. "It's too bad we can't see her face."

"Why? Like you said, you and Alice look too much alike. Telling the difference would be really hard." Alaric pointed out.

"I know, but if we could just see her forehead then we'd know." She lifted up her hair on one side of her face to reveal a prominent scar along her forehead by her hair line. It was no longer then two inches yet it was a very light pink, standing out against her bright red hair.

Tarrant hissed and leaned in to inspect the scar. "How did you get this?"

"I fell out of a tree when I was seven." She shrugged. "My cousin Thomas slipped but I was able to catch him and pulled him back up. Then I lost my footing and fell. I've got a bigger cut from the branch I hit before landing on the ground across my back."

Alaric could defiantly vouch for that, as he'd seen it a few times. Not like he was going to say anything about that.

"If it hadn't been for the rain the night before and the wind I would have been seriously hurt." She finished, releasing her hair.

"The wind?" Michael questioned.

"Tempest has the ability to control the wind it seems." Tarrant answered with pride.

"Ah, an Elemental ability. Just like you and storms." The king nodded.

"Exactly."

"Yeah, so the rain had softened the ground and the wind slowed my fall and actually pushed me into a deep mud puddle. But I had still struck my back against a thick branch and cracked my head on another one. So I bear the scars, something mother doesn't have." Tempest explained.

"Of course that would make all the difference in knowing who that exactly is." Alaric stated. "But as we only see her back then we can't know for sure."

"But let's hope we can put enough doubt into Jack's mind that he backs off." Tempest hoped her plan would work. All she had to do was convince herself she could win.

"Right, now let's hurry and get ready. It's nearing the noon hour." Mirana clapped her hands and drifted out of the room, Michael on her heals.

"Come on, I'll help you get into the armor." Alaric offered Temp his hand and she took it, looking back at Hatter.

"You coming?"

"I'll be along in a second." The madman smiled.

"Alright. Thank you Absolem." Tempest bowed to the butterfly and let Alaric led her back down the stairs.

Tarrant waited until the two were a distance away before turning back to the Oraculum, focusing on the moving image.

"What are you thinking, Hatman?" Absolem floated over to him, perching on his shoulder.

"At first I thought it was in my head but now…" Hatter trailed off, running his fingers over the scroll.

"You're not making any sense, as per usual." The butterfly rolled his tiny eyes.

"Oh, sorry. It's just the woman in this image seems taller than my Alice. And she's holding the sword a little differently."

"So, Alice could have grown and improved her sword fighting."

"Yes, yes but this…" Hatter sighed. "I'm not convinced it's Alice."

"Are you saying that because you really believe it's not Alice or that you wish it was Tempest?" Absolem questioned before he floated back down to the scroll, taking a closer look.

"A bit of both I think, but mostly I truly believe this woman isn't Alice." Hatter tapped the picture and leaned closer.

For a long moment the two watched the young woman swing her sword back and forth as the Jabberwocky lunged at her. But then, on one lung in particular the woman dodged, turning slightly. A bit of her face was revealed when the imaginary wind blew back her long wavy locks. Both of them gasped at what they saw, looking from each other to the picture.

It really wasn't Alice who was to slay this Jabberwocky. It _was_ Tempest!


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: Yes! It was Tempest! Not that most of you didn't see that coming. Now to the fight!_

**Chapter 18**

"Hopefully this cake will work." Mirana sighed as Tempest pulled on the chainmail of the legendary armor. "I tried it on myself and this happened." She chuckled and held up her white hair that now reached the floor. A chambermaid was currently cutting it back to its original length.

"That's a lot of growth." Tempest blinked and laughed a little.

"Oh, just don't take a big bite." The queen shook her head and held out the cake. "It also took a little while for it to grow."

"Let's give it a try." Temp gave a hopeful smile and took a tiny bite of the cake. They waited for a long moment but her hair didn't grow. She pulled some of it over her shoulder and sighed.

"We still have half an hour before the battle. I'm sure your plan will work." Mirana placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled.

A knock sounded at the door before Alaric poked his head in. "How's it going?"

"Good, we hope." Mirana chuckled and turned back to Tempest. The queen made sure that Tempest's chainmail was secure before helping her pull on the chest piece and tie it.

"Wow," Tempest breathed, rolling her shoulders. "I thought this would be heavier."

"Underland armor is very lightweight." Alaric chuckled. "Makes it easier to move around and fight."

"That's good." She smiled at him, pulling on her gauntlets. She turned back to the mirror and gave a long sigh. Her hair still hadn't grown, not even an inch. "Well, let's hope this works."

"Let me pull it back for you." Mirana thanked her maid and moved to Tempest. She gently took the brush sitting on the vanity and ran it through the girl's hair.

Tempest couldn't help but close her eyes. She was swept back to her home, where she was sitting on the floor in front of the fire while Alice ran a brush through her hair. Her mother had always loved her hair; it reminded her so much of Hatter and Underland. That was why Tempest kept her hair long, for her mother as a reminder.

"Done." Mirana's voice drew her out of her memories.

Tempest blinked and smiled at the queen through the mirror. "Thank you." Another knock sounded at her door before Hatter and Michael walked in. She saw the shock on Hatter's face when he saw her and felt a ping of regret.

"So much like Alice." He muttered walking up to her. He looked her up and down before pulling her into a hug. "You look so much like your mother yet you are you." He pulled back to lock his green eyes on hers. "I'm proud of you and I have faith your plan will work."

"I hope it will." She grinned back at him, remembering something her mother told her. "Father?"

"Hm?" He tilted his head, still smiling.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Her smile grew into a Cheshire smile.

Hatter laughed, the sound lightening the mood in the room. Tempest looked around at everyone in the room. They were all smiling but she could see the worry behind those smiles. They were all counting on her plan to work, on her performance to work. This was it; the battle that would save Underland once more and hopeful bring her mother back.

The tower clock chimed, ringing throughout the castle. The light mood disappeared at the sound. Alaric turned to the window then to her. She nodded and he turned to the others.

"Let's go." His voice was grim yet commanding, the prince in him showing itself. "We have a battle to win." Tempest watched as everyone left the room except Alaric. He waited for her as she took one last look in the mirror. "Are you ready?"

She turned to him. "As ready as I'll ever be." She grabbed the Vorpal sword and shield and headed for the door. Alaric stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Tempest," his voice was hesitant.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him with those bright green eyes and all thought left him.

"I…" He shook his head and kissed her breathless. "I want you to be safe."

"I will be. Now let's go, I have a Jabberwocky to slay." She gave him a quick kiss and led him out of the room. They met the others in front of the gates, all suited up and ready for the fight. Even the Bandersnatch had armor made for him, including a saddle. Tempest shrugged and pulled herself onto the creature. Once she was settled the march began. Everyone was quiet as they made their way to the old checkered battlefield in the Tulgey Woods.

Just as with Alice's battle, the red army approached as the white army did. When they stopped Alaric dismounted, followed by Mirana and Michael, and made his way to the center of the field. Across the way Jack followed his actions. The two princes met, glaring at each other. Jack looked around Alaric to Tempest who had just slid off the Bandersnatch. She saw his lusty grin and bit back her nausea, that night coming back to her.

With great will she forced her mind away from the past. Right now she needed to focus on the battle ahead. On facing the new creature her mother had once destroyed.

"Well, well," Jack's voice was loud enough that it reached her ears. "It seems you read the Oraculum wrong, Cousin."

"Or perhaps you misunderstood what you saw, Cousin." Alaric countered.

"Ha ha ha, I think not. You are just hopeful." Jack grinned and leaned closer, dropping his voice so only Alaric could hear. "I have to admit, I will enjoy taking your _champion_ as my victory. Tell me, is she as good as I remember?"

Alaric growled and went to throw a punch at him but Michael stopped him, grabbing his arm. "Not now." The king warned. "You'll have your shot." Alaric nodded and tore his arm free.

"Always the good boy, hn, Alaric?" Jack taunted. "Always listening to dear old dad and mom."

Alaric grabbed his shirt and growled. "You're mine during this battle."

Jack smiled back. "Wouldn't have it any other way." He pulled back and straightened his clothing. "Now, let's get this battle under way. I have a throne waiting for me."

"The throne of Underland will never be yours." Mirana interjected, her voice soft and calm.

"It was never meant to be yours, Auntie." Jack sneered at her. "My mother was the oldest. The throne belonged to her."

"My sister had accepted that she wasn't meant to rule Underland. Please accept that I did everything to save her." Tears shone in her eyes at the thought of her sister.

"You did nothing!" Jack yelled. "You let my mother die and then my father. You sat up in your white castle as they faded."

"We tried to save Iracebeth but there was nothing that could be done." Michael spoke this time. "And you father just couldn't live without her any longer."

"But you didn't even try! Just watched them die. And for that I'm taking what rightfully belongs to me. Jabberwocky!" He called out, strangely exactly as his mother had.

But unlike that day, Jack's Jabberwocky came in from above. The smoky creature circled around the battlefield a few times before landing roughly beside Jack. The ground shook when he landed, many of the knights lost formation to keep standing. The Jabberwocky took a few steps, its reptilian head slithering out so it was surrounding Jack. The Red prince patted its head and smirked at Alaric.

"And your champion? Or should I say false champion." Jack's laugh was horrid.

Tempest took a deep breath and stepped up. It was her turn to fight for freedom. As she neared the Jabberwocky, her mother's story played in her mind.

"_Sometimes I believe as many as six impossible things… One, there's a potion that can make you shrink… Two, there's a cake that can make you grow… Three, animals can talk… Four, cats can disappear… Five, there's a place called Wonderland… Six,"_

"I can slay the Jabberwocky." Tempest finished, steeling her nerves. "Six impossible things." She muttered, glaring up at the creature.

"Sssso, you're the new barer?" It hissed out, meeting her half way.

"And you're the new Jabberwocky." She twisted her wrist and the sword.

"Not sso much new, improved." It laughed, rearing back its head and letting out a burst of purple lightning/fire.

Tempest gasped and quickly lifted her shield to protect herself. "Ok, six impossible things. One…. I can return to Underland." She dodged another blast and slashed at the creature. "Two… I finally get to meet my father."

The Jabberwocky stalked up to her, snapping its powerful jaws. She dodged, diving under it and slashed at the back of its legs. It howled and jumped in the air, tail sweeping out at her and knocking her a few yards away. When she landed the Vorpal sword flew from her hand.

"Three… the Jabberwocky can be reborn." She gasped out, blocking another blast from the Jabberwocky with her shield. A tiny piece of the blast curved over her shield and sliced through the tie holding her hair back. She grunted and looked around, finding her sword near Alaric. She cursed and headed for it but the Jabberwocky cut her off. She threw her shield at it, forcing it to jump back.

"Tempest!" Alaric yelled, tossing the sword to her.

She luckily caught it by the hilt. "Four… the door to Overland can be destroyed." Once again she began hacking away at the creature. But whenever she was about to land a vital hit it would jump into the air. Tempest growled and stared up at it, the wind gusting around her.

"Five…" she breathed feeling herself lift into the air, just enough to reach the creature. "I can control the wind."

"How is she doing that?" Jack's voice was awed before anger set in. "This is unfair. Attack!"

And they all attacked, white chess pieces versus red cards. The fight had grown, consuming all the players on the field, there were even archers surrounding them. Mally and Talon fought side by side, taking down as many cards as they could. Thackery stood by the queen, throwing rocks and whatever else he could get his hands on. Michael also fought near Mirana, protecting his wife. The Tweedle twins were once again fighting back to back against a circle of red cards. Chessur, Castiel, and Nebula were smoking in and out, confusing the cards and knocking them out. Hatter was taking on half a dozen men by himself and Alaric was facing off with Jack in a long overdue duel.

"Six… I can win this fight and reunite my family." Tempest floated for a moment. Her voice set as she locked her eyes on the to her, her hair was stretching out behind her as the wind whipped it around.

She slashed the Vorpal sword, the Jabberwocky dodge and swiped at her. The wind took her back down before its claws could touch her. She took off running for the steps, dipping to pick up her shield. As she ran up the stairs and dodged the horrid creature's sharp claws she couldn't help but think of her mother's stories. She looked around and realized that she was living those tales, nearly the exact way she had.

"Then this time, we'll do this _my_ way." She stopped running, halfway up the steps and turned to face the monstrous creature.

"Ssso, you chossse to facce me? You are a fool." The Jabberwocky hissed out a laugh.

"I'm only a fool if I stop believing in myself." She slashed her sword and was able to score a hit on its cheek.

The creature howled and gave a vicious swipe of its own. He knocked her shield out of her grip and cut into her side. Tempest hissed as the tip of its nails cut into her. She didn't slow down, however. She swung again, this time getting his eye. As it screeched again she finished her climb up the stairs, her side pulsing in pain. She hid behind a broken down wall, panting in pain. Gingerly she lifted the chainmail and gently touched the three cuts. Damn, it hurt!

"You wretch!" The Jabberwocky growled as it prowled up to her. "You will pay."

Tempest could feel the Vorpal sword was ready to claim the creature's life. She looked down at it and smiled. "Well, we'll have one shot at this."

Even as her side protested she crawled to the edge of the wall and peaked around the corner. The Jabberwocky was approaching the other end of the wall and she could see blood dripping from his closed eye. Once its head fully rounded the corner, she struck. She rushed at it, Vorpal sword drawn back. The creature reared back, putting its neck out of reach, but she wasn't going after his neck. She slid under the beast and thrust the sword into the creature's chest, straight to the heart. It screamed and tried to claw her again.

Tempest jumped back, keeping hold of the sword, then pulled the weapon free. Purple blood spurted out as the Jabberwocky fell back off the tower. It hit the ground with a resonating _thud_. Everyone paused to see if it would rise.

Jack screamed in outrage and went back to fighting Alaric. His red knights paused before some dropped their weapons and others fought back. Tempest could see Alaric was being pushed back, forced to only defend himself. Jack's rage was becoming too much for Alaric to handle.

Tempest tried to move but ended up falling. Her injury was getting to her. Looking around she noticed a discarded bow just below her, an arrow beside it. Focusing the wind she was able to lift them up to her. Slowly she stood, bow and arrow at the ready. Drawing the arrow back she yelled. "JACK!"

By then Jack had Alaric on the ground ready to deliver the final blow. He paused and turned to face her. His sword almost fell from his grasp.

Alaric gaped at the image before him. Tempest stood at the top edge of the old tower ruins with an arrow aimed at Jack. Her fiery red hair had been freed from its binding and blew around her in the wind. The noon sun shone from behind her, haloing her in its bright light. She looked so much like a goddess then, he almost believed she was. He didn't even care he had a sword pointed at his throat.

"Move any closer to him and it will be the last thing you do." Her voice carried on the wind like a song.

"If you think you can hit me before I kill him, I welcome you to try it." Jack sneered back.

The wind began to pick up, blowing so hard it nearly knocked him over. "I have the wind on my side. This arrow will pierce you before you move an inch."

Jack seemed to consider what she said before tossing his sword to the ground. Immediately, two white knights took hold of his arms. Alaric stood and watched as Tempest floated down to them, the wind rushing around her. He ran up to her as she neared the ground.

"Are you alright?" She asked, trying to stand up straight through the pain.

"Fine, are you?" He looked her over, finding the blood dripping down her side. He reached for her chainmail and lifted it. The three gashed from the Jabberwocky's claws were starting to swell, the edges turning a putrid green and her blood still flowing. "My Gods…"

"I'm fine," Her words started to slur and her vision began to blur. "'Sonly a scra…" She trailed off, falling forwards as her world went black.

Alaric caught her and lowered her to the ground. Hatter and everyone ran up to the two of them.

"What happened?" Hatter demanded, dropping to his knees beside his daughter.

"The Jabberwocky got a good hit." Alaric showed them the wound.

"Oh my," Mirana gasped, hands covering her mouth. "This is bad."

"It's just a cut, right? You can heal it." Alaric looked pleadingly at his mother. He could feel Tempest begin to pant as pain no doubt racked through her.

"Normally yes, but this has the work of poison. And one I've never seen, at that." She sounded hopeless.

"What about the Jabberwocky blood?" Tarrant asked. "It can heal her."

"Afraid not." Jack spoke with a laugh. "It's the Jabberwocky's blood that's poisoned her."

"Jabberwocky blood isn't poisonous." Mirana remarked.

"It is if you revive the creature with poison." Jack gave an evil laugh. "Right now the blood is circulating through all of her organs, slowly killing her."

Alaric gave Tempest to Hatter and walked up to his cousin. He gripped the man by the shirt and demanded, "Give me the cure."

"There is no cure." Jack shot back. "You may have killed the Jabberwocky permanently and won the war but I at least get the satisfaction of killing your little champion. I wasn't exaggerating when I said if I couldn't have her, no one can." He began to laugh again.

Alaric gritted his teeth and slugged him. Jack fell limp in the knights' hands. "Get him out if here." He ordered and went back to Tempest. He dropped to his knees and ran a hand through her hair, tears forming in his eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"_Perhaps we can help?_"

_AN: Soooooo… short and much like Alice's fight, huh?_


	19. Chapter 19

_AN: One more chapie!_

**Chapter 19**

"_Perhaps we can help._" A mystical female voice spoke from behind Alaric. The group surrounding Tempest turned to see two glowing people walking up to them.

One was a very tall, tanned man with long black hair blowing behind him. He wore a pair of dark grey pants with a matching sash draped over his left shoulder. His eyes were a strange glowing silver that added to his badass demeanor. Next to him was an extremely beautiful woman with olive skin and very long light blond hair. She was dressed in a flowing light grey dress with a golden belt around her hips. Unlike the man, who was a few inches taller than her, she was smiling and her bright golden eyes were inviting.

"Wh-who are you?" Alaric stared at them, his tears falling down his cheek.

The woman lost her smile and knelt next to him. _"We are friends."_ She assured him then moved her hand over Tempest's cuts.

"_Wait,"_ The man stopped her and moved her away. _"We don't know what effect the poison will have."_ He gave her a look that told her not to argue. After she nodded the man took her spot beside Tempest. He took a deep breath and placed his large hand over her wound._ "For saving our lives I give you back yours."_

As the man spoke a blinding light surrounded his hand. Slowly it seeped into Tempest until she began to glow. The man closed his eyes and the light grew brighter, forcing Alaric to close his eyes and look away. He could feel the warmth of the light as it continued to grow. Then it was gone. Blinking rapidly he looked back at Tempest. She was still laying on the ground, her chest unmoving. Just as all hope drained out of him, she took in a deep breath and shot out of his lap.

Tempest took in another deep breath and started to cough. Gasping she fell back into Alaric's lap, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Tempest?" He breathed, hand going to her cheek.

She smiled before frantically lifting up the chainmail from where the three scratches had been. After seeing her unmarred flesh she sighed and fell back again. Then she noticed the man kneeling beside her and the woman behind him. Both looking at her with familiar eyes. She gasped. "You two?"

"You know them Tempest?" Tarrant asked, whipping back his hair, the whites of his eyes a little red . He looked as if he'd aged twenty years.

"Yes… well, no… I'm not sure." She shook her head and sat up, staring at the two people. "Were you two wolves? I mean your eyes match the wolves I helped."

"Wolves?" Alaric looked back down at her, completely confused.

"Um, yeah. The first night I was here I helped a pair of trapped wolves. One was white with golden eyes and the other was black with silver. Just like them." She looked them up and down. "How is this possible?"

"_Perhaps we should explain?"_ The woman spoke as she wrapped her arm around the man's waist. _"I am called Astrild and this is my husband Sin."_

"Astrild and Sin?" Mirana frowned, looking at them thoughtfully.

"_Yes,"_ Astrild still smiled.

"As in the Gods, Astrild and Sin?" Michael asked, eyes widening.

"_The very same."_ This time it was Sin who spoke, turning his unearthly eyes back to Tempest. _"We have been watching you and your parents for a long time."_

"Watching us?" Tempest and Hatter spoke at the same time.

"Perhaps it would be best to explain everything." A deep voice said from above them. The group looked up to see a brilliant blue butterfly descending. Absolem flapped his wings once before landing in Astrild's out stretched hand.

"_Hello Absolem."_ She placed a small kiss on his head. _"Thank you for all you have done. And you are right, the time has come to explain."_

"Explain what?" Tempest demanded before she realized something. "It was you? You're the ones who separated my parents?"

"What?" Tarrant looked from his daughter to the Gods. His eyes turning from their bright green to a sickly orange. "Why wou'd yeh do this?"

"Calm yourself, Hatter." Absolem spoke, his voice ever calm.

Astrild sighed and looked to Sin. At his nod she turned back to the others. _"Eighteen years ago we took the Key away and closed the portal, keeping Alice and her unborn child away from this world. Though it pained many we had no choice."_

"How cou'd yeh no' have a choice in tearin' meh famil' apart?" Tarrant yelled not caring that he addressed the Gods that created this world.

"_Though we created this world the inhabitants make their own decisions. And many decisions affect others."_ Sin explained overlooking Hatter's outburst. _"Sadly we cannot predict every bad decision until it is too late."_

"_After the defeat of the Red Queen it seemed as if this world had finally found some peace." _Astrild continued. _"We had foreseen Alice's return again and allowed her to travel back and forth until the time she was ready to stay. What we could not see, however was what happened in her world. After your marriage to her, Tarrant, a frightening vision came to me." _The Goddess looked away from them and to the brightening sky. A single tear rolled down her cheek and splashed onto the concrete ground under her. Instantly flowers bloomed, breaking through the concrete.

Sin pulled her into his arms and after a moment she continued._ "I saw the destruction of this land. Death and blood everywhere. But the thing with the future is, it isn't set in stone. Some things can be changed if done so early enough."_

"What does that have to do with keeping us away?" Tempest asked.

"_The reason this world would be destroyed was because Alice died."_ Sin answered, his eyes never showing any emotions.

"What?" It seemed as if everyone demanded the answer at the same time.

"_Alice has a deep connection with this world and her death would have a deep impact on the inhabitants."_ Sin explained. _"If Alice had stayed she would have died during the Fire in the Tulgey woods three years ago."_

Astrild sighed looking to Tarrant. _"Tarrant, you would have been lost in your madness and followed her not long after."_

"I… I could imagine that." He sighed looking to Tempest. "I do not want to live without my ladies."

The Goddess tried to smile but failed. She turned her golden gaze to Tempest. _"Your life would have been horrible after this. You would have joined the Red Prince and destroyed the world."_

"Th-that's not possible. I would never do anything to harm anyone. I could barely kill the new Jabberwocky." She tried to counter the Goddess.

"_You would have been consumed by the pain of losing your family. Lost in the misery of pain, Jack would have charmed you, making you believe that the White Royal Family was the cause of your parents' deaths. He would have convinced you into killing Alaric."_

Tempest gasped and looked into Alaric's wide stare. "No…"

"_Unfortunately that is what we saw. But then I saw a world without Alice and you. Many would feel the sorrow at your lose but they would live. Jack would still have attacked and everything from Alice leaving to the day of your arrival would have happened, but after that we could not see."_

"Why couldn't you see what would happen?" Mirana questioned in her polite tone. "I mean, you foresaw Alice returning to slay the Jabberwocky, correct?"

"_In a manner, yes."_ Astrild chuckled. _"The first time Alice entered our world was a shock. We'd never met a being like her."_

At everyone's confused looks Absolem explained._ "_Children from Overland usually find their way to our world but don't stay long enough to have a major impact. They rarely remember anything when they return. Alice, however, was here for a few days, meeting many inhabitants, including all of us. And when she returned, she constantly had dreams regarding us. She retained the memories, though she didn't realize it, and that left her a connection to us. Since she still had those memories she also kept her connection to this Time."

"_And since Time powers the Oraculum she was able to appear on it." _Sin finished._ "The Oraculum is a compendium (summary) of what would be the best outcome for the day. And seeing as she has a connection to this world Time saw her as the best Champion, when even we couldn't see her."_

"_That's how we saw her coming, it just wasn't a definite future."_ Astrild shrugged.

"I'm confused now." Tempest rubbed her head. "Did you see me arriving?"

The Goddess shook her head. _"No, you followed the same path as Alice. You were not born in this world therefore we could not see you until you set foot down that rabbit hole."_

"If you took the key away and locked the portal then how did I get here?"

Again the Gods were silent for a while before Sin spoke. _"We always knew when you or Alice were near the portal. On that day, just after the Mystic Forest was burned we heard your cry and opened the portal. In truth we expected Alice."_

"Of course you did." Tempest looked away, trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"_But it seems we were wrong. You were the one depicted on the Oraculum all along. You just look so much like Alice, especially without color."_ Astrild chuckled again.

Absolem flew from the Goddess' hand to Tempest's shoulder. "And just like Alice you needed to find yourself. You did just that."

"Thank you Absolem." Tempest's smile was soft but heartfelt. She looked up when Tarrant placed his hand on her shoulder and grinned at her, she could just barely see the tears formed in his green eyes. She turned back to the Gods. "What happens now then?"

"_As far as we can tell, Underland will be a safe and prosperous land once again."_ Astrild looked around then spread her arms wide. Just like with her teardrop the land instantly began to grow. The scorched areas taking on their original states of green grass, blooming flowers, and full trees. Underland was put back to its true beauty. Everyone looked around with joy and happiness to see their world return. All but Tarrant and Tempest.

"What about Alice? Since the danger is over, will she be allowed to return?" His voice was so hopeful Tempest wanted to cry.

Sin let out a long, slow sigh._ "The portal to Overland, the door, was destroyed. Since that door grew by itself for thousands of years we cannot repair it. The physical connection to her world has been destroyed, and every Overland portal along with it. It would take another thousand years for it to re-grow."_

Tempest let out a small cry, covering her mouth. Tarrant fell the rest of the way to his knees, tears flowing down his pale face. "Then I can't go back." Temp whispered. "Mom won't survive for long."

When she was finished healing the land, Astrild knelt before Tempest, taking her hands. _"You have lived a life feeling torn and separate because of us. Both of you have." _Her gaze looked to Tarrant for a moment before returning to Tempest._ "Now you risk never having your one real wish come true. That is not something I will allow. You not only saved Underland but you saved our lives that day in the forest. To repay you I am giving you the ability to return home."_

Beside her, Tempest felt Alaric stiffen. She knew he didn't want her to leave and she didn't want to leave him or her father. "Return home?"

Astrild smiled widely and nodded. _"You are able to return to _both_ of your homes. Here and Overland, as many times as you wish. All you have to do is wish to be there and you'll be there."_

"And my mother?" Tempest could barely breathe.

"_She is a child of Overland but she is part of this world as well. She will have the ability to travel the worlds as you do. You will both age as Underlanders, no matter how long you stay in Overland. You will also be able to take anyone with you, just simple hold onto them. I warn you, time will be different for you as well so be careful."_

Tempest couldn't stop herself. She threw her arms around the Goddess and hugged her. Vaguely she felt the unnatural warmth of the woman as she hugged her back. "Thank you."

"_All I ask is that you live a happy life. The life you were meant to have."_ Astrild pulled back and stood.

Sin took her hand in his and gave the group his first smile. He was even more breathtaking when he smiled. _"Fairfarren all, we will be watching."_ Astrild let out a giggle and they were gone, disappearing in the afternoon light.

Tempest sat, staring at where they had been for a long while before she stood. Once again she checked her side, amazed that it was completely healed. After a long stretch she turned to the others, smiling broadly. Alaric stood closest to her, watching her with a smile. Tarrant was beaming as well next to him. Chess, Castiel, and Nebula floated nearby while Mirana and Michael stood beside Alaric. Mally, Talon, Raynum, and his sisters where standing around Thackery and the Tweedles.

"Well," she drew out rocking back on her heals. "Do you think I should try it?"

Alaric's smile dropped and he didn't say anything. Tarrant, however, walked up to her his smile growing. "Do you believe you'll be able to return?"

Tempest closed her eyes. She could feel the new power in her. It wasn't very strong, like the wind power she had but it was there. Grinning she opened her eyes and met her father's eyes. "Without a doubt. And I'll be back with mom before you know it."

"The last time I heard those words it took your mother six years to come back." He grinned, revealing his gapped teeth. "But this time I believe you will. Hurry back." He pulled her into a hug then stepped back.

"Good luck Tempest." Mally called, followed by Mirana and Castiel.

She smiled at them then looked at Alaric. He just stared at her with sullen eyes. "I'll be back." She promised him. "I'm coming right back here."

He sighed and nodded, knowing he couldn't make her return if she wanted to stay in Overland. "Hurry." Was all he said.

Nodding, Tempest closed her eyes once more and willed herself home.

Alice sat in her father's chair in her favorite study. She was currently staring at the mantle where Hatter's hat had been, the same spot she'd been staring at for the last hour or so. A week. That was how long Tempest had been gone, a whole week or was it two. She wasn't sure any more. As she sat she could feel herself slipping into madness, and that just made her think of Hatter.

Perhaps it would be best to let herself go, just live in the false world where she had her daughter and her husband. She had lost them both now, she had nothing here. Tears once again streamed down her face. She fell forward, out of the chair and onto the carpet.

"Why do I lose the only people I relate to? Why can't I just have my family?" She whispered, staring at the ceiling. She thought that her heart couldn't break anymore but at that moment she felt the last tiny bit of hope holding the thing together break. She was alone and would always be.

Just as the thought processed in her mind she heard something that sounded like a shout. Lifting her head she listened closely. Someone was shouting something she couldn't hear outside. Whipping at her tears she stood, walking over to the double glass doors. With a sniff she went out the doors and in the distance she saw a figure running out of the forest towards her. Looking closer she saw the figure was dressed in something shinny that reminded her of armor. And on top of their head was a crown of bright red hair.

Gasping she slowly walked farther out. Then the voice reached her. "Mother!" It was Tempest! She'd come back and she was safe. Gathering her skirts, Alice ran to meet her child.

"Tempest!" She pulled to girl into her arms when she reached her. "My baby, you came back. Thank God!"

"I'm sorry I ran off mom." Tempest couldn't stop her tears as she held her mother. She pulled back, looking her mother up and down before pulling her back into a hug. She could tell her mother had been a mess. "I was just so upset."

"I don't blame you. I should have said no instantly. I'm sorry." Once again they pulled back. This time Alice looked Tempest up and down, taking in her armor clad body. "What happened?"

"I met him." Tempest was grinning past her tears now. "I met dad."

Alice swayed at the news. "Y-you met Tarrant? And you're dressed in my armor. Did you fight a…?"

"Yes, I fought a Jabberwocky but I'll explain later. Right now we have to go." Tempest was still grinning.

"Go? To Underland?" Alice lost her breath.

"Everyone's waiting, especially dad."

"Tarrant?" Alice spoke thoughtfully before stepping away from her daughter. "I… I can't go back, Tempest. Look at me, I've aged. I bet he's just the same as when I left."

"Maybe the second time but trust me he won't care." Tempest grabbed her mother's arms. "Mom, he needs you. He's waited all this time for you to come back."

"He has?" The older woman's eyes shone with hope before it was gone again. "B-but how can we get back? I saw the rabbit hole was destroyed, there's nothing left."

"We have the ability now, mom." Tempest indicated herself. "The Gods of Underland gave us the ability to travel between the worlds freely. We don't need the portal anymore."

"What?" She could go back? She could see Tarrant again, hold him and kiss him again?

"Just wish yourself there. Right to the Tulgey Woods, where you defeated the Jabberwocky." Tempest grind holding out her hand.

Alice hesitated for a moment before taking her hand. "Gods give me my muchness." She muttered before closing and wishing herself away.

An instant later she stood just before the giant chest board on the edge of the forest. She could see all the people standing many yards away, they were talking and laughing and playing music, celebrating. She could see Mirana and Michael dancing to the music while two floating cats twirled around as well. But her eyes instantly landed on the man with bright orange hair and a top hat dressed in a kilt.

Suddenly he looked up and turned. Their eyes met, even from her distance she could see the disbelief shinning in his emerald depths. Slowly he took one step then another. She was frozen however, too shocked to move. Until Tempest gave her a push.

"Go, you've waited long enough." She whispered and Alice nodded.

Tempest watched her mother take a step towards her father, then another. With each step a piece of Alice began to glow until she was covered in a shimmering golden light. Shocked the girl looked to her father, who was also enveloped in the light. With awe she followed as her parents began to run to close the distance between them. Just before they reached each other the glow disappeared.

"Tarrant!" Alice cried, jumping into his arms. She didn't care who was watching, where they were or how she looked at that moment. Right now she needed to hold the man she loved.

"Alice." He whispered before claiming her mouth. He kissed her long and hard, uncaring of their audience. He only pulled back so they could breathe, but he didn't go far. "I've missed you. I love you."

Alice laughed, tears of joy washing away her tears of pain, and pulled him closer, just a whisper away. "I've missed you so much. I love you, too." She kissed him again, long and hard.

Tempest came up to the others unable to take her eyes away from her parents. They were finally together again and it was going to stay that way. She swiped at her tears, her eyes finding Alaric's. This time he was smiling back at her. She chuckled before calling, "I told you I'd be back."

"Yes, you did." He called back before walking over to her. He brushed back a strand of her hair and cupped her cheek.

"You know you should-" She tried to criticize him but he cut her off by kissing her softly.

"Shut up." He whispered before pulling her close and kissing her long and hard just like her parents were doing.

All around the two couples everyone was cheering their joy. The two couples pulled apart and began to laugh, joining in the joy. Tempest looked back at her parents and noticed their appearances. Alice looked to be only a few years older than Tempest. Her blond hair was a bit darker, like it had been when she was in her twenties. Her age lines had disappeared, as had the dark circles under her eyes, and her skin shone with a healthy color. Tarrant had also changed in the way Alice had, his hair was longer, skin darker, dark circles gone. Both looked healthier then Tempest could remember, like the day they had been separated she realized.

"How-" before she could ask an amused voice chuckled around them.

"_We gave them back their lost time."_ Astrild's voice spoke before blowing away on the wind.

The young woman began to laugh again, the others joining her. "Everything's perfect, the way it should be."

"Almost." Alaric interjected. He looked to Tarrant, who shrugged, then back to her. "I know the reason why you ended up here but I'm hoping you changed your mind."

She frowned at him and thought for a moment. Then she remembered why she ran away. "Oh, you mean about marring Henry?"

"Not Henry." He shook his head and sighed. "I wanted to ask you before the battle but I couldn't."

"What are you going on about?" She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him.

This time he ran his hand through his hair before sighing. "Here goes nothing." He took her hand and dropped to one knee, right in front of everyone. "Tempest Kingsleigh-Hightopp, I love you with all my heart and don't want to live without you. Will be my princess and happy ending? Will you marry me?"

Tempest gaped at him. She definitely wasn't expecting this. She looked down into his swirling brown eyes. She could see the love he felt for her and the fear at what her answer was. Her eyes shot to her parents, who were still entwined, and they smiled brightly at her. She knew what she wanted. She wanted a love like theirs, one that could last years of separation and grow stronger with it. She wanted undying devotion and wanted to be able to give it right back.

The only question she had to ask was could Alaric give her that? When she looked back into his eyes she knew her answer. Taking a deep breath she answered. "I…"

_AN: Another cliffhanger! Sorry people but I just love them and they make the best cut off points. Hope you liked and will review!_


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: FINAL CHAPTER… plus epilog. Hope you have enjoyed this fic and please review._

**Chapter 20**

Tempest walked down the mostly empty corridor of the university. She hummed to herself as she headed for the doors, a bag in her hand. This was the last time she was walking down these corridors for anything but a visit. She was leaving and that was that. She'd been in Underland for an extra month after reuniting her parents. Now she was back, tying up loose ends so she could live where she wanted.

Just as she was about to leave she heard two young women calling out her name. Turning she saw the Lestrout twins running up to her. Elizabeth and Alana, also known as Lizzy and Lanny, were almost exactly like the Tweedles, right down to the clothing. Tempest couldn't help but chuckle as they made their way to her, it seemed there was a Tweedle pair in every generation. They were both tall with light brown eyes and blond hair. The only way to tell the twins apart was that Lizzy always wore red and Lanny wore green.

"Tempest, where have you been?" Lizzy demanded hugging her.

"Contrariwise, why haven't you been here?" Lanny also hugged her then began hopping a bit. Strange how she used that word as well. "Have you been on another adventure?"

"Kind of." Tempest shrugged. "I was looking for my father." The same excuse she'd given since she returned. Which wasn't a lie, not entirely.

"Didn't you find him?" Lizzy squealed.

"Did he find you?" Lanny added.

"Yes, we found each other." Temp nodded. "In fact mother's with him right now."

"Oh that's great news." Lizzy hugged her again.

"Contrariwise, that's not bad news." Lanny also hugged her. The she noticed the bag in Temp's hand. "What's with the bag?"

"Oh, I'm getting all my stuff." Temp shrugged and started walking outside. She needed to find her cousin.

"Why?" Lizzy demanded stepping in front of her.

Temp sighed. "Because I'm moving to live near my father." At their sad looks she added. "Don't worry, I'll come back every once in a while."

"But I thought you were getting married." Lanny said thoughtfully.

"That's what I heard." Lizzy nodded in agreement.

"Who told you that?"

"Henry." They answered at the same time.

"Henry?" Tempest stepped back in shock. She'd forgotten about him.

"Yep, he said you were going to marry him." Lanny nodded a few times.

"Grr, that egotistical…" Temp went off muttering a few more curse words before sighing. "Lizzy, Lanny, I am not-"

"There you are Tempest!" A demanding male voice called cutting her off. With a loud groan the redhead turned to see Henry advancing up to them.

"Speak of the devil." She muttered and crossed her arms.

"I'm so glad you're back." He smiled down at her and she was once again reminded of sharks. "You left without telling me where you went."

"I don't have to tell you where I go." She growled, clinching her teeth.

"Haha, of course you do. I want to know where my fiancée is disappearing to." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. He tried to kiss her but she pushed back.

"Fiancée?" Tempest demanded. "I don't remember you asking and I sure as hell don't remember saying yes."

Beside her, Lizzy and Lanny gasped at her choice of words. But before Henry could answer someone else called out for Tempest. They all turned to see Thomas, Cassidy, and a tall male with shoulder length brown hair. The new male was dressed in off white with dirt smeared everywhere. He was grinning and staring at Temp.

"Hey!" She called waving at them, grinning before frowning. "What happened?" She demanded when the three stopped in front of them and she noticed the cut on the man's forehead. Gently she touched it.

"Oh, nothing." He waved her concern away. "Thomas was just showing me how to play rugby." His grin was positively boyish.

Tempest chuckled at his excited tone, the gasp from the twins not going unnoticed by her as well. It seemed he had that effect on the women of this world. Even Cassidy, who as it turned out was in love with Thomas, couldn't help but stare at the Prince's beauty/handsomeness. Not that she would do anything, she had Thomas now that he confessed his love and she realized she'd always loved him.

"It is such an interesting game. I believe the Tweedles would enjoy learning it. Hatter as well." Alaric's grin widened when she shook her head. At first she was skeptical at bringing the Prince of Underland to London but it was turning out to be quit fun. He was madly interested in the world she grew up in.

"Excuse me." Henry's demanding and annoying voice spoke from behind her, reminding her they weren't alone. "We were right in the middle of a discussion."

"Actually I was finished." Tempest glared at him, letting him see the hatred she felt.

"Well I wasn't. Now if you'll come with me, we have more things to discuss." Henry growled and reached to grab her but Alaric pulled her away.

"I don't think you should be bossing her around." He narrowed his eyes at Henry. He did not like people messing with Tempest.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Henry scrunched his nose and somehow managed to look down at Alaric, which was hard to do since the Prince was a few inches taller.

"A stuck-up, snobby wanna be?" Alaric tilted his head to the side with an innocent shrug. Thomas choked as he tried to hide his laughter while Cassidy coved her mouth to hide hers. Lizzy and Lanny giggled and Tempest couldn't stop her laugher from bubbling out.

Henry sneered at Alaric who wasn't affected at all. "I am Lord Henry Winston Havilland, the only son to one of the wealthiest dealers in the world. I am also Tempest Kingsleigh's fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Alaric blinked then looked down at Tempest. "I didn't know you had two fiancés. Can you have more than one?"

"That I'm not sure about." Tempest shrugged. "But I only have one fiancé. And it's not him."

"Good." Alaric grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I don't like to share."

Tempest could only smile and shake her head. Ever since Alaric had purposed he had been fearful she would leave him. Even after she swore she would live in Underland. But right now she could deal with it.

"And who are you?" Henry demanded glaring at Alaric's hands on her waist.

"Alaric of Marmoreal, Tempest's _real_ fiancé." Alaric gave him a smirk and lowered his head to her shoulder.

"What?" Henry nearly shouted, eyes bulging before narrowing. He turned to Tempest. "You're not serious, are you?"

She fixed him with her darkening gaze. "Dead serious."

Then he exploded. "How could you agree to marry this… no one? What do you know about him? I am a Lord, I can provide everything for you!"

"The hell you can!" Tempest shouted, her eyes tinged with orange now. "You only care about yourself, you asshole. And for your information, Alaric has already given me everything."

"You belong with me! It has already been decided." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Now, just come with me and I'll over look this… misunderstanding."

Tempest growled low in her throat. She was going to puSnch him this time. But when Alaric tightened his hold on her waist she paused. Looking up at him, she could see his anger at the way the other man was dealing with her and hers just evaporated. She smiled at him and turned back to Henry.

"Let's go." The snobby man growled.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm moving away and marring Alaric." She covered the Prince's hand with hers and smiled up at him. "He helped me when I was lost. I love him and I'm spending the rest of my life with him." She turned to face Alaric and kissed him right in front of the others. A long passionate kiss.

Thomas grinned and shook his head, pulling a giggling Cassidy into his arms. Lizzy clapped her hands and bounced as she giggled. Lanny squealed and joined her sister. Henry, however, stared in shock. When Tempest pulled back she whispered, "I love you."

"And I you." Alaric grinned, refusing to let her go but sighed. "Come on, our parents are waiting." He took her hand and led the way.

"You bitch!" Henry shouted. "You can't do this! I will see to it that your family goes through hell."

Tempest froze, slowly turning to glare at him. No one threatened her family. No one. "You son-"

"Tempest," Alaric stopped her. She turned to see him with resolute eyes. "I know you prefer to stand-up for yourself but let me have the honor for once." She searched his eyes for a moment before nodding. He smiled for a second before moving to Henry. He narrowed his eyes and stopped a few inches away. "You ever threaten my love or her family and I will make you regret it."

"You can't threaten me. You are a nobody." Henry sneered.

Alaric drew himself up, embracing his royal nature. He stared down at Henry with harden eyes, eyes of a well raised royal who knew when to give a command. "I am a Prince of a powerful nation. I control thousands of guards. Do not tempt me to prove it."

Henry's eyes widened, he knew what the other man spoke was true. Even someone as conceded as he knew when someone had more power. He paled and nodded his agreement. Alaric smirked and walked back to the others.

"Come on." He once again wrapped his arms around Tempest. "Mother wants to run a few more plans by you for the wedding when we get back." They walked in silence with Thomas, Cassidy, and the twins.

Tempest didn't look back as they walked. With a small smile she leaned against Alaric. "Thank you."

"Anything for my heart." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. At that exact moment, Tempest knew that her life had finally changed for the better and prayed to every God she could think of that things would only get better for her and her parents.

**Epilog****- 5 years later**

Tempest stretched and covered her mouth, unable to stop her yawn. She'd been meeting with Mirana and her court all day and she was bushed. Who knew that marring the White Prince and helping to save Underland would require her to be at so many meetings. It didn't help that her mother wasn't around to help. She was too busy with Tempest's little brother at the moment.

Tempest chuckled remembering her visit with her parents yesterday. Poor Alice had been running around trying to catch little Charlie, her three year old son. The boy was exactly like Tarrant, always moving around since he learned to walk. Her father was trying to help but he kept losing track of what was going on. Eventually Alice gave up and flopped onto the couch in the sitting room, watching her son and husband playing in the back yard.

Ever since Alice moved into the home Hatter had built all those years ago she began to become her old self again. Tempest noticed, especially after Charlie was born, that her mother was finally back to normal. She'd stopped drinking and was eating better. Hatter had told her that Alice was sleeping through the night again. Everything was the way it should be.

She yawned again as she made her way into the suits she shared with her husband. Looking around she saw the sitting room empty but noticed the light coming from the room off to the right. With a soft smile she walked over to the room and leaned against the doorway. The scene inside was priceless.

Alaric was currently kneeling by the white bassinet, resting against the bar. He had one hand waving over the crib as he spoke. "And there she was standing over the field, the sun behind her, haloing her like a Goddess. She spoke with strength as she held that bow, pointing the arrow at Jack. With a strong gust of wind controlled by her, Jack stood down and we won the war. All because of your mother."

A high pitched giggle/cry came from the bassinet followed by a gooing noise. Alaric chuckled and picked up the happy baby. Tempest chuckled and walked into the room. "You keep telling her those stories and she's never going to fall asleep."

"Kailey just loves to hear about her mother." Alaric turned, resting the baby in the crook of his arm. "Besides she never sleeps without seeing you."

"Then let me see her." She kissed him before taking her baby girl. She blew a raspberry against Kailey's cheek, causing her to squeal. As the girl giggled Temp nuzzled their noses together. "How's my little girl today?"

"Restless," Alaric wrapped his arms around Temp's waist and looked at the baby.

The five month old was beautiful, always grinning and giggling. Anyone who looked into her green/brown eyes instantly fell in love with her. It didn't help that her very short, very thin hair was a perfect mix of Tempest's and Alaric's, a very light auburn color. Kailey was going to make a lovely princess, then queen.

"Restless?" Tempest grinned down at the girl. "Where you giving daddy trouble?"

She giggled and yawned, snuggling into Tempest's arm.

"Not so much trouble, she was getting attention like crazy." He ran his finger down her cheek. "I took her out when I went to train and you should have seen it. This little one is going to end up controlling my guards before she's five."

"They weren't focused on training, huh?" She swung the baby gently in her arms.

"She giggled once and they were hooked. Just like with her mother." He whispered the last part in her ear. Tempest blushed, trying to ignore him. "After that I meet with your father and brother for tea and that was just fun."

"Charlie loves his niece." Tempest whispered as she lowered her sleeping daughter into the bassinet. "He also loves to drive mom crazy." She placed a kiss on the baby's head, waited for Alaric to do the same, and left the nursery.

"Tarrant said Alice was exhausted." Alaric turned down the main light and led his wife to their room.

"I can imagine, especially after yesterday." Tempest stifled another yawn. "I'm so tired."

"After dealing with my mother and her court I can understand why." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck. Tempest moaned and leaned back, her bright green eyes locking with desire darkened brown eyes.

"I know that look." She stopped him from kissing her again. "The last time you gave me that look we ended up with Kailey."

"So," he shrugged, pulling her flush against him again. "You didn't seem to have any protests then or now." His grin was purely sensual.

Tempest blushed and broke out of his hold. "No. Not until Kailey is at least five." She couldn't help from laughing at the look on his face. He looked so horrified she had to take pity on him. "No more babies until she's five."

"So…" he drew out the word, stalking up to her. When she was blocked against the bed he pushed her down, crawling over her. She squeaked as she hit the tall mattress. He kissed her neck, causing her to arch a little and moan. With a smirk he looked down at her. "That doesn't mean we can't practice."

Tempest laughed, pushing against his chest half-heartedly. "You are insatiable."

"Concerning you, always." He growled, nuzzling her shoulder before kissing her. This time she didn't stop him, she let him ravish her until she couldn't breathe. Why shouldn't? The world was safe, her family was together, and she was with the man she couldn't live without. Everything was finally perfect and it was going to stay that way.

**End!**

_AN: Alright so whatcha think? Please, I am begging you for feedback! This chapter/epilog was to just end things. Plus I wanted a confuntation between Alaric and Henry, thought it'd be funny. Also I have a bonus chapter all about Alice/Hatter I want to post, depending on the reviews I receive. Now, __Shadow the Wolf Mistress__ asked for at least two chapters of A/H, should I make another? If 5 people ask then I will. Any who hoped you liked! Thanks for reading, __à__ bient__ô__t! _


	21. Bonus Ch 1

_AN: Like I promised, a bonus chapter all for Alice and Hatter. I chose this subject as more of an in site on what Alice had gone through during her forced time away. The later scene was inspired by _That Pose_ by Niphuria, and she gave me permission to go with my idea, so no accusations please. Hope you injoy it and I'll work on getting another one up ASAP._

**Pain from the Past**

Alice stared out her window at the beautiful world she had been locked away from for so long. How she had missed this land and its people. Even after being back for days she couldn't believe she _was_back. She looked to her side and smiled softly. Tarrant was fast asleep on their bed, facing her and smiling brightly. Biting her lip she gently ran her fingers through his soft orange hair before quietly standing.

Pulling on her nightgown she walked out to the balcony and took in a better view of her favorite land. Sighing she leaned over the railing, elbows braced against the wide top. The crisp morning air gently blew across her skin, causing her to shiver. But, unlike in London, this air was clean and pure, keeping most of the inhabitants the same way. Sighing again she looked down at her arm, eye landing on the pale pink scar just inches from her elbow crease. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the memories.

She didn't want to remember what she had done to herself, what she had done in front of her daughter. She knew Tempest hadn't said a word to anyone about the horror Alice had done but the fact that the girl had seen firsthand the damage… it was unbearable. What was worse was the fact that she _knew_she had to tell Tarrant, he had to know just in case. Again she looked out at the breathtaking scenery while the past played inside her fractured mind. Replayed all the things she'd done.

At first, it was expected. She'd just lost her husband, the man she truly loved; her heart was broken and needed time. But time didn't seem to help, it only made the pain worse, forcing out all things; including caring for her health, for her baby's health. The day she knew something was wrong still had a large echo in her mind. She had just been neglecting herself, not eating, rarely sleeping, and spending days by that rabbit hole without doing anything. Instead of gaining weight in those three months, Alice had lost a considerable amount, a dangerous amount. Then she had awoken in the night to a sense of dread and even greater heartache followed by a slight pain her barely rounded belly. When the doctors had told her she needed to change her habits or lose the baby, she immediately changed. She was _not_going to lose her last connection to Tarrant, she wouldn't survive.

Because of everything she had done Tempest had been born early but thankfully was fully healthy. That day had been her saving grace, holding her newborn and staring into its bright green eyes she had vowed to not lose herself again, to always take care of herself along with her child.

Alice snorted at the memory of her vow. A vow that had barely lasted until Tempest was three. Her daughter had been so curious and 'mad' like her father, it sometimes hurt to look at her. All that pain came back but she wasn't going to give up eating and 'trying' to sleep. That was when she had found the liquor stash her father once used for guest and her mother still used. At first it had been every once in a while, after a particularly hard day. Normal reasons.

Then that day, the day she saw him again, happened. Hatter had given her his hat and she had placed in on her mantle as a reminder, a reminder that gave her hope. For a few months. Then the pain grew too much and the whiskey became so inviting. Once in a while turned into once a month, then three times a month to once a week to nearly every day. Sometimes it was only a little, she was still coherent and sober enough to know what was going on. Other days… she was not a pretty sight. And those had been the days Tempest would always find her.

The poor child often had to take the bottles from her, rouse her, and, literally, drag the woman to her bed room. Day after day almost, and sometimes Alice would fight. The only good thing Alice could say about any of this was that she had _never_ struck her daughter. Not once, even intoxicated, did she lay a harmful hand on Tempest. If the girl had been hit it was by accident and Alice apologized repeatedly, hugging and kissing the girl. She would never have forgiven herself if she had harmed the only light she had.

But that fear wasn't enough to keep her from drinking. At least until that last time, the day she realized she was hurting her light. Absently Alice rubbed the scar, that day still as fresh as if it had happened hours ago. Tempest's scream of horror still rebounded in her ears, sounding worse than nails on a chalkboard. That scream had been the true wake-up call, the slap in the face to drive away her urge to drink. And until Tempest had disappeared, those urge had been locked away. Thankfully Helen, her wonderful mother, had been there for her and she didn't suffer a relapse.

Shaking her head slightly, Alice forced those bad, bad memories away. She would tell Tarrant of her horrors and fears some day but right now she needed to be happy. Deserved to be happy. She was back in the place she rightfully belonged, with the man she belonged with, and her daughter was happier than ever, engaged to a great man who loves her more than anything. No, now was not a time for dwelling on the past and its horrors, it was a time for rejoice and celebrations.

Alice released a long sigh, letting go of, if temporarily, her worries. Her brown eyes focused on the view, the rising sun shining warm light into the dark shadows. She leaned further down on the railing and watched Underland awaken.

Tarrant rolled over in the large bed, flinging his arm out to the other side. His green eyes snapped open when his hand came in contact with slightly warmed sheets but no body. He shot up and looked around, releasing a heavy sigh of relief when he found Alice standing on the balcony. For a moment he had though she was gone, that he had dreamed her return.

Keeping an eye on his returned wife he slipped on a pair of trousers and went to her. He stopped however when she slowly bent further down. Her rounded rump sticking out and drawing his attention like a beacon. He stood in the doorway and simply watched, being reminded of that night before _she_faced the Jabberwocky. The night she had though him a dream still.

When he had seen her poised like she was now, some of the most inappropriate, _slurvish_, dishonorable ideas formed in his sadly perverted mind. Oh, how he had wanted to act on them. Make her cry out in joy and please. Show her how he truly felt and help her past her fearful nerves. No, no he had pushed those ideas back and locked them. She hadn't needed him like that then.

But now… now those thoughts were resurfacing, with vengeance. Replaying their images over and over in his mind. Again he tried to rid his mind of their wrongness when, as he watched the lovely woman, a thought occurred to him. Twenty-four years ago she was his friend, not his woman, so he had no right or claim to her. Now though, she was his wife, all his by right and privilege. And it would be his _greatest_ privilege to show her exactly what kinds of thoughts she causes.

With a grin that could out shine Chessur's, Tarrant stalked up behind his Alice, listening for any sign she might be distressed. When he heard none, he pounced. He gave her bottom a good squeeze, causing her to gasp in surprise, and drifted his hands up her sides as his lower half settled against her. Cupping her perfect breasts he lowered his mouth to her ear and licked, she moaned and pressed back against him.

"Good morning." His voice was husky when he spoke and he began to kiss along her neck as his hands massaged the mounds they held.

"Tarrant," Alice groaned, tilting her head to the side and exposing more of her neck to him.

Hatter grinned and gently tugged on her nipples through the fabric of her nightgown. She moaned again and began to pant, head dropping down and hand gripping the railing. Removing one hand, he tugged the collar of her gown to the side so he had more access to her pale skin. While he sucked and nipped and massaged, she bucked against him, gasping and moaning.

After a particularly hard tug on her nipples, causing her to cry out, he moved his hands back to her bottom. He kneaded the round cheeks for a few moments, enjoying the sounds she made, before slowly drifting back up her body, dragging the gown with him.

Alice gasped when she felt the cool morning air drift across her bare bottom. She tried to turn around but Hatter held her in place. She bit her lip to keep in her cry of pleasure as his hand cupped her mound and began to gently rub. Her hands tightened so much on the railing her knuckles turned white. It wasn't long before he dipped two fingers inside her and his free hand found its way under the gown so he could torment her breast without any barriers. She was soon reduced to panting and moaning as he had his way with her.

"Tarrant," she moaned as he added another finger and pumped her harder. When she was close to coming he stopped. He waited a few seconds before turning her to face him and dropping to his knees. She barely had time to process his grin and position before he was attacking her core with his wonderful mouth. Alice cried out, tossing her head back and digging her fingers in his unruly orange hair.

Tarrant smirked at the feel of her nails digging into his scalp and he sucked harder. He lapped at her tasty juices, loving having the taste of them fill his mouth again. He licked and sucked and pumped two fingers inside her, driving her crazy. He went harder and faster, judging by the strength of the pulls on his hair and the clinching her womb that she was nearing her release. This time he pushed her over, lapping at all the juices he could manage.

When he was sure he had he clean her he pulled back, grinning and licking his lips as he looked up at her. She was panting, eyes glassy as she looked down at him. Running her hands down his face and neck she grabbed his shoulders and pulled her to his feet, his body flush against hers. With a grin of her own she kissed him long and hard.

Nibbling at his lower lip she placed his hands on the railing and slowly slid down his body, her breasts rubbing against him. Keeping eye contact she pulled his trousers down just enough to free his hard member and sacs. Tarrant gave a low groan when she gently cupped him. Breaking eye contact she focused on the protrusion and gave a long lick up the underside, circling the mushroom head. He gasped and she continued.

She licked and stroked him, massaging the sacs, until he was gently rocking his hips and moaning. Taking pity on him she finally took him into her warm mouth. She sucked and moved her head slowly, enjoying the sexual torment she was giving him. When his hips began to move faster, she increased her speed. When he was near the edge, one of his hands gently grabbed the back of her head, twisting in her hair. She moved faster, sucked harder, and toyed with his sacs until he had enough.

Hatter groaned and tossed his head back as he came. Alice eagerly took all of his release as she could, swallowing a couple times. And just like Hatter, when he finished she released his still hard member and licked her lips as she stared up at him. Growling he pulled her to her feet and perched her on the edge of the wide railing, yanking her gown up to the hips. Spreading her thighs wide he settled between them, aligning his member head at her slick entrance. Moaning softly Alice wrapping her legs around his waist and gently rubbed her core against his member, causing it to harden even more.

"Alice," Tarrant pulled her to him, claiming her mouth as he entered her. Both gasped but didn't miss a beat. Even after being away from each other for so long their bodies still found the perfect rhythm fast. Hatter moved fast, slamming into her over and over. Alice lifted her hip slightly, causing him to hit that right spot. They moved faster and faster, harder and harder until their peaks were hit. Both fell at the same moment, coming together so it was hard to know where one started and the other ended. Their cries of pleasure captured in each other's mouths.

As they began to slowly come down from their erotic high, Tarrant lifted Alice from the railing and carried her back inside their room. Gently he laid her out on the bed and joined her, arms secure around her waist. They stayed like that for a long while, trying to catch their breaths and content to just hold each other.

"Tarrant?" Alice finally whispered.

"Yes, my love?" He kissed the top of her head.

"There's something you need to know." She pulled back slightly so she could look into his gold flecked eyes.

"What is it?" He raised an eyebrow, worried by the look in her eyes.

"It's hard for me to tell you." She looked down at one of the scars on his chest and traced it before holding up her arm. Strange how her scar and his looked exactly alike.

"Is it about this?" He gently took her arm and kissed the mark.

"Yes," she sighed and looked away.

"What happened?" He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes.

Alice watched emotions flash across his face for a moment but never saw anger. He wouldn't be angry at her, maybe disappointed but not angry. And he knew all about madness so he had to understand why she did what she did. Before she was aware of it she was telling him everything. Not one thing was left out as she recounted each on those long days and nights. Not even what she had done to Tempest.

When her tales had finished, he had simple held her, gently rocking her. Alice took that as a good sign but didn't want to say anything. She waited for him to come a conclusion. Finally he stopped and pulled back slightly.

"Are you well?" was all he asked.

"Mostly, I haven't had a drink in years." She shrugged. "But my mind is still fractured; I will always fear that I never got you back. That this is a dream."

"As will I." He laid his forehead against hers. "Then I guess we are both mad now."

"What will we do?" She tried to smile.

"We care for each other and help the other through their madness." He grinned. "The past is the past, we make the future. We'll make everything right in our worlds."

"Yes, but," She returned his grin. "What's wrong with a little good madness?"

"Nothing at all. But I think I may have a way to cure you." Hatter laughed and kissed her, rolling so that she was under him. Alice simple laughed and returned his kiss, letting him work his magic on her body, on her mind, and on her heart.


End file.
